Love Experiment
by Curloey Smurf
Summary: [Unrevealed episode UP!] Baekhyun si pemain perasaan pria. Chanyeol si pria tidak peka. Percobaan untuk mencari definisi cinta yang jelas bukan ide yang baik. Bertemu di bar dan kehidupan mereka berlanjut. Well, karma does exist. [Chanbaek] slight [Kaisoo] [Hunhan]. [GS]. [EXO] M for languages.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Experiment**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. Saya tidak menuntut review, tapi apabila berkenan untuk masukan yang membangun FF ini saya akan dengan senang hati menerimanya

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan. Genre Romance, Friendship. Length: ?. Rate: T._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _Sepertinya aku terkena karma karena terlalu sering bermain-main dengan perasaan seseorang. Tapi jika setelah itu aku dimaafkan maka tidak apa._

 _Aku akan bertahan pada pria tidak peka ini._

-Byun Baekhyun-

"Apa kau bahkan tahu apa itu cinta?" Gadis bersurai cokelat madu tertawa mengejek pada gadis bersurai blonde.

Si blonde mendengus. "Tentu saja, bukankah aku memiliki seorang kekasih karena cinta huh?"

"Kekasihmu ada tiga Nona Byun yang terhormat!"

"Tapi aku mencintai mereka semua, bukankah itu sama saja Lu."

Si surai madu, Luhan melempar tubuhnya ke bed tempat dimana si blonde, Baekhyun berbaring. "Oh dear, kau benar-benar telah tersesat jauh dan tidak bisa kembali." Memperhatikan kuku-kukunya yang baru selesai di cat sesaat sebelum memfokuskan atensinya kepada teman karibnya itu.

"Kau menjadi kekasih Kim Jongin karena ia seksi dan populer di antara mahasiswa kampus. Bukan karena cinta." Baekhyun mendelik tak setuju.

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya tahu, uh, senyumnya benar-benar."

"Omong kosong! Lalu, kau menjadi kekasih Kris Wu karena kau bilang ia tipemu sekali, tinggi, tampan, blasteran dan apalagi huh?"

"Tapi Kris memang seperti itu!"

Luhan memutar bola mata malas. Temannya ini sungguh keras kepala sekali. "Lalu terakhir, sebulan yang lalu kau juga mengencani Kim Jonghyun karena kau bilang suaranya bagus."

"Itu juga benar Lu, kau kan tahu sendiri dia adalah penyanyi andalan kampus kita."

"Tapi Byun, apa kau pernah mengalami seperti yang ku rasakan saat bertemu dengan Sehun?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Cukup, kau memang sengaja ingin pamer tunanganmu itu padaku kan? Aku tahu, jantungmu berdebar kencang, pipi bersemu, perutmu digelitiki kupu-kupu, tersenyum seperti orang gila sepanjang hari. Sungguh, aku sudah hafal narasi itu Lu!"

"Lalu Byun, apa kau merasakannya maksudku ketika bertemu kekasih-kekasihmu itu?"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak berdebar melihat senyum seksi Jongin? Ah, kau juga harus mendengar rayuan Kris! Lalu, Jonghyun menyanyikan lagu untukku." Luhan meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke dahi Baekhyun lalu mendorongnya pelan.

"Katakanlah kau benar? Lalu menurutmu siapa yang paling kau cintai di antara mereka bertiga?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa memilih!" Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo, lalu jika mereka bertiga akhirnya memutuskanmu apa yang akan kau lakukan huh?"

"Bukankah itu artinya mereka sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi dan aku juga harus melupakan cintaku pada mereka. Geundae, aku yang akan memutuskan mereka bukan mereka yang memutuskanku."

Luhan menepuk dahinya keras. "Berbuatlah sesukamu sebelum kau merasakan karma Baek."

 **e)(o**

Musim Semi.

Siapa yang tak suka dengan musim semi dimana suhu udara ringan menyegarkan, bunga-bunga bermekaran, dan katanya menjadi musim paling romantis. Sepertinya pengecualian untuk gadis yang kini sibuk mengubur diri di dalam tumpukan bantal dan selimut.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Byun? Ini musim semi, apa kau tidak pergi berkencan? Ngomong-ngomong aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini karena Sehun mengajakku pergi berkencan."

"Jangan membahas soal pria manapun!" Pekik Baekhyun.

Luhan mengernyit bingung, ditariknya selimut yang melingkupi tubuh mungil teman dekatnya itu. Ia tertawa kikuk, antara prihatin dan merasa lucu pada penampakan wajah temannya. Mata sembab, kantung mata tebal, wajah kusut, rambut singa, sangat tidak Baekhyun sekali.

"Oh dear, apa yang terjadi pada nona Byun yang terhormat ini?"

"Berhenti mengejekku Lu!" Baekhyun kembali menarik selimutnya.

"Apa akhirnya kau memutuskan semua kekasihmu itu atau kau diputuskan?" Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Jadi kau benar-benar diputuskan oleh kekasih yang katanya kau cintai itu? Wae? Apa alasan mereka? Apa mereka bilang kau sudah tidak menarik lagi? Atau mereka sudah bosan?"

"Kau ini temanku bukan sih?" suara Baekhyun teredam oleh selimut.

"Nona Byun, aku harus pergi sekarang. Tolong selamatkan dirimu sendiri kali ini. Ini salahmu tak mau mendengarkan Luhan yang bijaksana ini. _Bye_! Selamat menikmati patah hatimu."

"Ya!"

Bukk

Bantal itu justru melayang ke wajah orang lain.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Sialan! Kenapa kau melempar bantal ke wajahku huh!" Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup. Keluar dari selimutnya perlahan, lalu segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Brak

"Keluar kau! Ya!"

"Soo jebal, aku tak sengaja! Itu salah Luhan!"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun. Keluar sekarang!"

"Soo, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Jebal Soo!"

 **e)(o**

"Jadi Kris memutuskanmu karena ia akan kembali ke Kanada, lalu Jonghyun memutuskanmu karena akan segera debut. Dan terakhir Jongin bilang ia bosan padamu?" Luhan mengkonfirmasi. Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak membuatnya jelas? Sial! Aku masih sakit hati pada Jongin! Bisa-bisanya pria hitam sepertinya memutuskanku dengan alasan begitu."

"Kurasa kau yang mengatakan kulitnya seksi kemarin." Kyungsoo yang baru selesai dengan kegiatan mencuci alat makan usai makan malam ikut bergabung di meja.

"Itu hanya masa lalu Soo, ia sama sekali tidak seksi. Sepertinya aku kemarin mengalami masalah di mataku. Oh, aku harus ke dokter." Kyungsoo terkikik geli.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong kau belum bercerita bagaimana pertemuan keluargamu kemarin Soo."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah. "Katakan padaku, apa kurangnya Joonmyeon oppa? Orang tuaku tak setuju dengan pilihanku. Mereka bilang sudah menyiapkan jodoh yang pantas untukku."

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu menggagalkan perjodohan itu dan kau membantuku dalam hal lain sebagai balasannya?"

"Dan bantuan seperti apa yang kau harapkan nona Byun? Aku tidak mau bernegosiasi tanpa keterangan yang jelas dari kedua belah pihak."

"Bantu aku membuat Jongin merasakan yang namanya sakit hati."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Mari kita buat eksperimen, apa definisi cinta itu! Kau harus membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu lalu patahkan hatinya sampai menjadi kepingan salju!" Baekhyun tertawa setengah menyeringai. Kyungsoo mengernyit, sedangkan Luhan sedang terkikik di ujung sova. Ia sibuk berbalas pesan dengan kekasihnya.

"Apa kau pikir itu hal baik? Baek, aku tahu kau sakit hati tapi kurasa itu bukan pilihan yang tepat."

"Aku tidak peduli. Si hitam itu harus tahu apa artinya sakit hati! Dan Luhan, wanita diujung sova itu harus tahu apa definisi cinta sebenarnya, cih, dasar pembual."

"Aku mendengarnya Baek!"

"Ups. Amteun, Kau harus membantuku Soo. Dan akan ku pastikan Joonmyeon oppa diterima oleh keluargamu."

"Ku rasa aku akan menyesali keputusanku." Gumam Kyungsoo. "Arraseo, mari buat surat perjanjian bermaterai."

Baekhyun mencibir. "Kyungsoo dengan segala aturannya."

"Aku mendengarmu Baek!"

"Aku tidak bicara apapun!" Elak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas, meraih secarik kertas dan menuliskan beberapa hal di sana.

 **e)(o**

"Yeol, bisa kau tolong gantikan aku?"

"Huh?"

"Ini jatah shiftmu dan aku harus segera kembali. Kekasihku menungguku."

"Lalu apa yang perlu ku bantu."

"Nona ini terus merengek. Astaga, bahkan ia sudah mabuk berat." Yang dipanggil Yeol tertawa.

"Dia tipemu sekali, kenapa kau tak bawa pulang huh?"

"Aku juga ingin begitu tapi jika kekasihku tahu aku bisa dibunuh."

"Arraseo, aku akan menyuruh wanita ini pulang."

"Ya! Siapa yang akan kau suruh pulang!" Sentak wanita yang dimaksud, ia berdiri. Menatap nyalang ke arah pria yang baru datang.

"Aku serahkan padamu Yeol! Na kanda!"

"Yaish! Song Minho!"

"Kau! Berani-beraninya berteriak padaku huh! Aku bisa membeli tempat ini dan memecatmu!" Chanyeol mengusap telinganya yang pengang karena pekikkan si gadis bertubuh jauh mungil dibandingkan dengannya, di hadapannya.

"Ya! Dimana wajahmu huh? Apa kau tidak punya wajah?" Si mungil memukul dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. "Nona, pulanglah. Anda sudah mabuk berat. Saya akan memanggil taksi, ah, apa kau membawa mobil? Mau saya panggilkan sopir pengganti?" tanyanya perlahan.

"Sialan! Dari mana kau bicara huh? Kau bahkan tidak punya wajah!"

Chanyeol menggeram sebal. Ia seharusnya sudah memulai pekerjaannya sebagai bartender sekarang. Sedikit menekuk lututnya, "Saya di sini."

"Ommo! Kau tampan sekali!" Si mungil kini sibuk menakan-nekan pipi Chanyeol, menarik hidung mancungnya.

"Nona, mari saya antar ke depan."

"Shireo." Rengek si gadis, ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol membuat keduanya jatuh ke lantai.

"Uh, nona, silakan menyingkir. Orang-orang melihat ke arah kita."

Tidak ada tanggapan. Gadis itu tertidur. Chanyeol menghela nafas jengkel. Ia bisa saja meninggalkan gadis itu. Tapi hati nuraninya menolak, terlebih ia tak memungkiri di balik tubuh mungil wanita dihadapannya ini ia nampak mempesona. Di raihnya tubuh itu lalu dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol membawa gadis itu ke ruang istirahat staff. Ada sebuah sova panjang di sana. Ia mengambil jaketnya yang ada di loker, memakaikannya ke tubuh si mungil. Setidaknya jaket itu bisa sedikit menutupi tubuh si mungil dan pakaian minimnya.

"Kau bisa beristirahat di sini selagi aku bekerja. Aku akan mengurusmu nanti." Ucapnya.

 **To Be Continue..**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

Ini semacam prolog?

Pesan saya jangan berkekspektasi banyak dengan FF saya. Baik ini maupun FF lain di masa depan. Saya hanya takut mengecewakan readers.

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Experiment**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. Saya tidak menuntut review, tapi apabila berkenan untuk masukan yang membangun FF ini saya akan dengan senang hati menerimanya

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan. Genre Romance, Friendship. Length: ?. Rate: T._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _Sepertinya aku terkena karma karena terlalu sering bermain-main dengan perasaan seseorang. Tapi jika setelah itu aku dimaafkan maka tidak apa._

 _Aku akan bertahan pada pria tidak peka ini._

-Byun Baekhyun-

Hujan.

Pria bersurai hitam itu mengerang pelan. Pagi ini ia harus pergi ke tempat kerjanya sebagai _gardener_ di sebuah mansion tak jauh dari kampusnya. Tapi hujan yang melanda tiba-tiba membuatnya sedikit kesal. Ia tidak akan sampai di tempat kerjanya tanpa basah kuyup mengingat sepeda hanyalah satu-satunya kendaaraan yang ia miliki dan tidak ada bus yang menjangkau tempat itu.

Pria itu melirik gundukan selimut yang ada di atas ranjangnya. Ia kembali menghela nafas. Hampir melupakan eksistensi mahluk yang ia bawa pulang semalam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pegerakan dari mahluk itu, sepertinya ia benar-benar mabuk.

"Yeobseyyo, Kepala pelayan Kang?"

"..."

"Ye, jeosonghamnida. Sepertinya saya tidak bisa bekerja pagi ini."

"..."

"Animnida, terjadi masalah kecil. Ada seorang tamu yang datang ke tempat saya mendadak sekali."

"..."

"Ye, hanya hari ini. Gamsahamnida."

Dengan gerakan malas Chanyeol, pria itu, melangkah menuju dapur di sudut apartemennya. Mulai memanaskan panci berisi air. Mengambil beberapa bahan sederhana yang tersimpan di kulkas kecil yang terlihat lebih tua dari usia pemiliknya.

"Aaaaaaaa!" Teriakan dengan nada tinggi itu membuat Chanyeol refleks melempar pisaunya. Dengan gerakan tergesa ia berjalan menuju kamar yang hanya berbatas papan tipis, beberapa langkah dari ruangan yang ia sebut sebagai dapur.

Di hadapannya seorang wanita bertubuh mungil tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mengintip ke dalam selimut yang membalut tubuhnya, lalu beberapa kali mengusak surainya. Lalu ketika tatapan keduanya bertemu gadis itu kembali berteriak.

"Ya! Kau menculikku?" Teriaknya lalu mulai melempar apapun benda yang dapat di raihnya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera menghindar, "nona! Jebal hentikan! Yah! Aku tidak menculikmu!"

"Tidak ada penjahat yang akan mengaku!"

"Tapi ini sungguhan."

"Tidak!"

"Hentikan sebentar kita bicara."

"Kau hanya akan membunuhku setelah ini!"

"Animnida!"

"Ya! Kau berteriak padaku? Apa kau marah? Kau akan memperkosaku sebelum membunuhku?"

"Nona, bukan seperti itu."

"Tidak! Pergi!"

"Astaga nona bisakah kau tidak-"

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku Byun Baekhyun! Aku satu-satunya keturunan Byun!"

"Mwo? Byun?"

"Ommo! Apa aku baru saja mengatakannya? Kau pasti akan meminta tebusan sekarang!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi, jika seperti ini terus ia akan terancam terlambat pergi ke kampus. Lalu setelah mempertimbangkan selama beberapa detik Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melempar dirinya ke arah wanita mungil bersuara melengking itu. Mendekap paksa wanita itu sebelum keadaan memburuk.

"Begini nona, kau salah paham. Dengarkan aku sebentar."

Baekhyun mulai menangis kencang.

"Arrrrrh!" Kali ini Chanyeol yang berteriak kesakitan. Lengannya digigit.

"Ya! Kau ini manusia atau hewan buas huh?"

"Kau! Aku akan menuntutmu atas perbuatan pelecehan!"

"Astaga. Nona, aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun. Semalam kau mabuk berat, kau tertidur dan tidak bisa dibangunkan sama sekali. Aku tidak mengenalmu. Di dompetmu juga tidak ada kartu identitas sama sekali. Untuk itu aku membawamu ke tempat ini."

"Mwo? Aku mabuk."

"Ye! Aku bekerja sebagai bartender di Palaz."

"Jinjayo?" si mungil menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. Ia bergerak memunguti barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai. Mengumpulkannya di lengan lalu meletakkannya di kursi terdekat. "Ye. Kau bisa menelfon siapapun di sana untuk memastikannya."

"Geundae, kau tetap bersalah. Siapa namamu?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol imnida. Aku sudah menyiapkan sup untukmu." Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas. Persetan dengan ungkapan menghela nafas menjauhkan kebahagiaan. "Itu sup untuk hangover. Aku tidak merencanakan apapun. Kau bisa memakannya sebelum pergi. Aku juga tidak keberatan jika kau langsung pergi. Ini kunci mobilmu. Aku memarkirkannya di pinggir jalan, ah tepatnya sebelum gang menuju ke sini."

Lalu keduanya duduk dengan khidmat di meja makan sederhana menikmati sup hangover yang dibuat Chanyeol.

"Kau tetap harus bertanggung jawab."

"Ye? Anda masih tidak percaya?"

"Aku tidak sadar kemarin, bisa saja kau berbuat tidak-tidak. Bagaimana kalau aku tiba-tiba hamil?"

"Tapi itu tidak akan-"

"Ah amteun, kau tetap harus bertanggung jawab. Kalau kau mencoba kabur, akan ku pastikan kau mendekam di penjara! Arraseo?"

"Ye. Saya akan bertanggung jawab."

Baekhyun mendelik. "Apa kau baru saja mengakui perbuatanmu!"

"A-animnida saya hanya-"

Brak.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya usai membanting sendoknya.

"Kau! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku huh?"

"Animnida Nona Byun, saya tidak melakukan apapun."

"Kau bilang kau mau bertanggung jawab!"

"Saya hanya tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah."

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku pembawa masalah huh?"

Chanyeol mengerang pelan. Wanita tidak pernah salah.

 **e)(o**

"Whoa! Ada apa dengan wajah berseri itu huh? Seingatku semalam kau pergi dengan wajah kusut. Lalu, Bam! Kau tidak pulang tanpa memberi kabar apapun pada kami. Kyungsoo bahkan berniat melaporkanmu ke polisi. Dan kau pulang dengan wajah seperti ini."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. "Diamlah Lu."

"Apa kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabdikan diri pada prinsip lebih baik melakukan _one night stand_ setelah putus cinta?" mengabaikan kalimat itu, Baekhyun memilih untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tak mau diabaikan, si gadis bersurai madu mengikuti si surai blonde.

"Apa barusan kau mengabaikanku huh?"

Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya hati-hati di sebuah rak. Itu tas kesayangannya.

"Sial! Kyungsoo sudah berangkat ke kampus, pergi ke restauran atau pesan sesuatu sendiri untuk sarapan."

"Aku sudah sarapan, seseorang membuatkannya untukku."

"Huh? Apa kau memiliki teman kencan baru?"

"Aniya."

"Lalu siapa yang kau maksud dengan seseorang?"

"Geunyang. Lu, bisakah kau keluar? Aku mau mandi dan segera berangkat ke kampus karena ada quiz dua jam lagi."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada jadwal kuliahmu huh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, mendorong tubuh teman karibnya keluar ruangan lalu membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah cantik itu.

"Ya!" pekik Luhan.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Ia sedang berusaha untuk makan siang dengan tenang, tapi seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. "Arah jam 3, Jongin menuju ke sini!"

"Biarkan saja."

"Ia membawa seorang gadis di lengannya!"

"Mwo? Sial! Dimana Kyungsoo sekarang?"

Luhan terkekeh puas. "Kau bilang akan mengabaikannya!"

"Ani. Si brengsek itu harus diberi pelajaran. Hubungi Kyungsoo untukku."

"Apa kau menyuruhku?"

"Lu!"

"Arraseo."

Brak

"Ah, jeosonghamnida!"

Luhan melotot tak percaya, baru saja ia menutup telfonnya seseorang yang dihubungi sudah berada di sana. Baekhyun tak kalah terkejut.

"Ya! Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau perbuat huh?" Gadis bersurai hitam legam itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menampakkan raut wajah terkejut untuk sesaat, apa ia tengah dibentak oleh seseorang yang tak dikenalnya?

"Aku baru saja meminta maaf nona."

Gadis pertama mendengus marah. "Kau baru saja mengotori pakaianku sialan!" pekiknya. Si surai hitam, Kyungsoo, mengernyit.

"Itu bukan kesalahanku. Kau yang tiba-tiba berbalik nona membuatku terkejut." Sangkalnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas kau yang menabrakku!"

"Huh? Kurasa kau salah orang. Mungkin itu orang lain yang lewat. Tempat ini kan ramai."

Suasana kantin benar-benar hening sekarang. Semua mata tertuju pada perdebatan keduanya. "Jongin, kau lihat, wanita ini sudah mengotori pakaianku dan bahkan ia menyalahkanku!" Baekhyun mengernyit jijik melihat bagaimana gadis itu bergelayut manja di lengan Jongin.

"Bukan aku pelakunya." Ucap Kyungsoo datar.

"Nona, setidaknya kau harus meminta maaf untuk-"

Kyungsoo mendengus. Melangkah maju ke arah Jongin lalu menepuk bahu pria itu. "Kau pria yang mudah diperbudak. Berhati-hatilah, di dunia ini banyak spesies lebah yang mematikan." Ucapnya santai sambil melirik gadis yang bersama Jongin.

Baekhyun terkikik geli. Melangkah mendekati sumber masalah.

" _Damn_! Siapa namamu huh? Kata-katamu sungguh luar biasa tepat!" Ucapnya seolah tak mengenal Kyungsoo.

"Dan apa perlumu nona? Apa kau salah satu dari gerombolan lebah huh?"

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati. " _Well_ , kau benar. Namaku Baekhyun, orang-orang memanggilku Bee. Kau tahu bukan, aku adalah ratu lebah. Lebah yang ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Ia hanya menyengat tanpa meninggalkan bekas." Ucapnya lalu tertawa kecil. Ia melirik gadis yang meneriaki Kyungsoo tadi.

"Oh _dear_! Sebaiknya kita pergi dari tempat ini." Luhan buru-buru menengahi. Menarik lengan Baekhyun cepat.

"Dan kau, aku menyukai gayamu nona!" Puji Luhan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas.

"Na kanda!" Pamitnya pada Jongin dan wanitanya.

"Hey nona!" panggil Jongin. Kyungsoo menoleh. "Terima kasih atas saranmu." Kyungsoo menyeringai.

 **e)(o**

Byun Baekhyun.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal gadis cantik bermarga Byun di Yonsei University? Gadis yang menjadi di diva di Fakultas Sains bahkan di Universitasnya. Penerus keluarga Byun sekaligus calon pewaris Arc group yang merambahi banyak bidang di dunia perbisnisan, begitulah ia dikenal masyarakat secara luas. _Social butterfly_ , kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Selain cantik ia memang memiliki image sosial yang begitu baik. Tentu jika mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia mendapat cap sebagai _playgirl_ karenanya.

Ia berada di tahun ke tiganya di Yonsei. Nilai akademiknya tidak begitu buruk jika ditinjau seberapa sering gadis itu mangkir dari jadwal kuliahnya. Tidak banyak yang bisa dibanggakan dari hal itu. Kehidupan pribadinya pun tidak terlalu terekspos karena ia memilih untuk tinggal bersama teman karibnya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo, memang tidak semua orang tahu betapa dekatnya mereka bertiga. Mungkin semua orang tahu bahwa Luhan dan Baekhyun berteman baik, tapi Kyungsoo itu hal lain. Kyungsoo tidak menyukai keramaian. Dan berada di antara Baekhyun dan Luhan merupakan definisi dari keributan, bukan lagi keramaian. Untuk itulah ia menolak terlihat bersama keduanya di depan publik.

"Wae? Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Seseorang terus menghubungiku. Ini menganggu sekali."

"Nugu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Mungkinkah itu penggemar rahasiamu?"

"Kkaebul! Ngomong-ngomong dimana Baekhyun? Ia sering sekali keluar malam belakangan ini."

Luhan menggedikkan bahu. "Ia hanya bilang akan pergi sebentar."

"Ia selalu mengatakan itu. Uh, kurasa ini sudah hampir dua minggu sejak Baekhyun jadi seperti itu. Apa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Huh? Kurasa tidak."

"Tapi belakangan Baekhyun tidak lagi merengek seperti bayi pada kita."

Luhan tiba-tiba membanting majalah yang dibacanya. "Majja! Aku baru sadar. Ini aneh sekali, ia adalah lebah perengek."

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu? Kau sering bersamanya Lu."

"Aku tidak melihat hal yang aneh, tapi kurasa ia memang sedikit aneh sejak tidak pulang malam itu."

"Huh?"

"Apa Baekhyun hamil?"

"Mwo?"

"Itu bisa saja terjadi! Ia menghilang semalaman hari itu!"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Ani!"

 **e)(o**

"Ku bilang berhenti mengikutiku!"

"Kau berbicara padaku?"

"Tidak."

Si gadis mungil menggedikkan bahu, melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Ya!"

"Kau memanggilku? Oh tapi namaku bukan Ya."

"Selesaikan makanmu kita bicara di luar."

"Apa yang perlu dibicarakan? Apa kau mengenalku?"

Chanyeol mengerang.

"Nona Byun, kita butuh bicara."

"Baiklah, duduk saja. Aku akan mendengarmu."

"Saya sedang bekerja sekarang."

"Ya sudah tidak usah bicara. Oh, bisa kau singkirkan acar timun ini. Aku membencinya. Gamsahamnida." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Tunggu aku di luar usai shiftku berakhir."

"Ku bilang berhenti mengikutiku. Aku tahu kau mengikutiku sejak dua minggu yang lalu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terkejut. "Ommo! Jadi kau sebenarnya tahu, kenapa kau tidak menyapaku?" Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas. Gadis dihadapannya ini benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun malam itu."

Jari telunjuk Baekhyun bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. "U um, kau salah. Kau berkata akan bertanggung jawab setelah melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku malam itu."

"Pelecehan kkaebul!" Pekik Chanyeol, beberapa pejalan kaki menatap mereka penuh tanda tanya. "Maksudku, aku tidak-"

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya dari sekarang, bagaimana kau bisa bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu."

"Mwo?"

"Ah, kenapa kau sibuk sekali? Kau bekerja sebagai perawat kebun di pagi hari, pergi ke KAIST, menjadi pelayan di restauran ini dan bartender. Bagaimana kau bisa menemuiku jika ku minta." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Eottokhae neo-"

"Ani, aku yang akan menemuimu!" Putus Baekhyun. Ia mengangguk, bangga kepada ide yang ia anggap begitu cemerlang.

 **e)(o**

"I miss you much! Ijeseoya neukkyeo uri gonggan- Ya!"

"Suaramu Lu, aigoo." Baekhyun melirik ke arah Luhan yang terkejut dengan lemparan bantal darinya. "So beautiful beautiful." Baekhyun melanjutkan lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Luhan.

"Kalian sama saja." Kyungsoo berkomentar. Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari kamar saat mendapati dua teman seapartemennya sibuk menjadikan ruang tengah mereka menjadi ruang karaoke.

"Ah ya Lu, aku lupa kalau Sehun memintaku untuk menyampaikan pesan ini padamu. Nanti malam ia akan mengajakmu ke pesta kolega ayahnya."

"Mwo?"

"Ponsel Sehun sedang diperbaiki, ia menjatuhkannya ke lubang toilet. Lalu ia mencarimu di kampus kemarin tapi kau pergi dengan Baekhyun. Ia sedang terburu-buru karenanya ia menitip pesan padaku."

"Ya! Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

Kyungsoo menggedikkan bahu. "Aku lupa dan kau pulang sangat larut semalam."

"Eottokhaji! Aku tidak akan sempat ke salon. Ah, aku juga belum memilih gaun yang sesuai."

"Lu, ini tidak seperti kau akan menemui orang tuanya untuk acara pertemuan keluarga." Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak boleh terlihat jelek di mata orang tua Sehun." Luhan mengabaikan ucapan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terkikik geli, ia mendorong tubuh Luhan ke kamarnya. "Aku akan mengurusnya Soo."

 **e)(o**

"Yaish! Kenapa benda ini terus menempeliku huh!" Pekik seorang gadis pada tali selempang sling bagnya. Gadis itu menarik-narik tali itu lalu menjauhkannya.

Pria yang baru kembali dari ruang karyawan menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan konyol gadis dihadapannya. "Nona, pulanglah. Kau sudah benar-benar mabuk."

Gadis itu mendongak mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya. "Ah, kau si tampan yang melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku waktu itu." gadis itu terkikik. Beberapa pengunjung yang berada di dekat keduanya menoleh mendengar ucapan si gadis.

"Hey, bukankah itu Byun Baekhyun?" bisik seorang pria berkaos merah.

"Huh? Byun Baekhyun yang itu?"

"Yonsei!"

"Ah majja!"

"Lihat, lihat whoaa daebak! Dia memang benar-benar cantik."

"Dan juga seksi. Ambil fotonya! Siapa tau kita bisa berkencan dengannya."

"Majja majja!"

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya mengerang sebal. Ia melepas jaketnya dengan gerakan cepat lalu memakaikannya ke tubuh Baekhyun, baru setelah itu mengangkat tubuh itu paksa. Ia sempat mendengar umpatan kecewa dari dua pria tadi, dan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum puas.

"Ya! Turunkan aku!" Pekik Baekhyun tapi tidak digubris oleh pria itu sama sekali.

Sesampainya di mobil, Chanyeol segera memasang seatbelt ke tubuh Baekhyun. Diraihnya tas yang dikenakan gadis itu untuk sekedar mencari tanda pengenal dan alamatnya. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak ditemukan apapun di sana. Bagaimana seorang gadis bisa seceroboh itu.

"Nona Byun?"

"Eung, ah kau lagi! Whoaa! Aku tadi terbang! Terbang! Kau melihatnya?" Chanyeol menepuk dahinya. Benar-benar gadis ini.

"Kemana aku bisa mengantarmu pulang?"

"Huh? Pulang? Aniya, aku tidak ingin pulang."

"Dimana kau letakkan kartu identitasmu sebenarnya? Apa kau bahkan mengemudi kemana-mana tanpa lisensi?"

"Aku mendengarmu! Tidak usah berteriak." Dahi Chanyeol berkerut.

"Bukan _listen me_. Tapi Li-sen-si."

"Aku mengantuk!"

"Y-ya! Nona Byun, kau tidak boleh tidur."

"Aniya, aku tidak tidur. Aku hanya memejamkan mata." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dengan mata terpejam.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya. "Geurae, lakukan sesukamu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau terbangun di apartemenku."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar. "Chakkaman, neo nuguya?"

"Huh?"

"Namamu."

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Aaaaa Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeola!"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

"Chanyeola."

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia harus memiliki hati yang begitu baik sehingga tidak tega meninggalkan gadis ini sendirian di dalam sana. Tubuhnya lelah, begitu juga pikirannya tapi ia masih harus menghadapi gadis asing yang secara terang-terangan menguntitnya ini.

 **To Be Continue..**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

Terima kasih atas _review, follow_ dan _favourite_ nya. _I'm so happy about that, really really really!_ Sebenarnya konflik cerita ini tidak akan rumit tapi alurnya sedikit lambat (?) ya kurang lebih seperti itu.

Pesan saya jangan berkekspektasi banyak dengan FF saya. Baik ini maupun FF lain di masa depan. Saya hanya takut mengecewakan readers.

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Experiment**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. Saya tidak menuntut review, tapi apabila berkenan untuk masukan yang membangun FF ini saya akan dengan senang hati menerimanya

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

Don't copas and be a plagiarist.

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan. Genre Romance, Friendship. Length: ?. Rate: T._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _Sepertinya aku terkena karma karena terlalu sering bermain-main dengan perasaan seseorang. Tapi jika setelah itu aku dimaafkan maka tidak apa._

 _Aku akan bertahan pada pria tidak peka ini._

-Byun Baekhyun-

 _._

Kedua mata itu terpejam. Mendongakkan wajah ke atas menikmati hembusan angin sepoi yang menerpa wajah mulus bak porselain itu. Sesekali surai panjangnya yang tergerai akan berhamburan menutupi wajah itu.

"Ah, joha!"

"Hum, majja neomu joha."

Kedua mata itu terbuka lebar. Mata selebar pendulum itu mendelik ke arah pemilik suara yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Neo, chogiyo, apa yang anda lakukan di tempat ini?"

"Nan? Tentu saja duduk dan menikmati angin sore."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sengit. "Chogiyo, tapi aku sangat terganggu."

"Wae? Ini kan tempat umum?"

"Ha!" Kyungsoo meraih ranselnya lalu melangkah menjauh.

Jongin buru-buru menarik bagian atas ransel Kyungsoo. "Ya!" Pekik Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Ups, sepertinya tanganku tersangkut tadi."

"Apa masalahmu huh?"

"Eobseo!"

"Yaish!"

"Soo?"

"Oh oppa! Oppa sudah sampai?"

"Nugu?"

Kyungsoo melirik sebal ke arah Jongin. "Molla, aku tidak mengenalnya." Joonmyeon tertawa.

"Ah, bukankah kau Kim Jongin?"

"Kau mengenalku?" Joonmyeon tertawa kecil.

"Bukankah kau bergabung dengan tim basket Yonsei? Aku mantan manager klub itu sebelum lulus dari Yonsei dua tahun lalu. Dan kau adalah sepupu Zhang Yixing majja? Ia rekan kerjaku."

"Ah benarkah?"

"Oppa, kajja. Kita akan terlambat jika terus di sini."

"Arraseo Soo-ya. Kami pergi duluan Jongin-ssi." Kyungsoo memilih untuk langsung pergi dari pada harus memberi ucapan salam.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun memandangi dua buah gelas bening di hadapannya dengan seksama. Ia hampir memekik tatkala salah satu dari dua gelas itu tiba-tiba terisi cairan bening.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Baekhyun tidak terima. Si pelaku menggedikkan bahu tak peduli. "Uh, menyebalkan sekali." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Aku mendengarnya nona Byun."

"Apa? Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

Chanyeol si pelaku memutar bola mata malas. "Ya, kau hanya duduk diam di sana sepanjang malam." Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menegakkan duduknya, mengulum sebuah senyum manis.

Itu hal yang sangat menggemaskan, tapi justru pertanda buruk bagi Chanyeol. Sudah seminggu ini gadis bermarga Byun itu datang saat _shift_ kerja Chanyeol dan hanya duduk di kursinya –ia akan bertindak sebagai pemerhati setiap pergerakan Chanyeol-, sesekali ia akan merengek. Dan gerakan yang ia lakukan itu adalah kebiasaannya saat akan meminta suatu hal yang aneh –menurut Chanyeol-. Seperti misalnya lima hari lalu, gadis itu minta di ajari cara mencampur minuman –tepatnya memaksa- lalu berakhir dengan seorang pria memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya setelah luluh dengan kedipan mata Baekhyun untuk mencoba minuman itu.

Lalu, tiga hari yang lalu. Gadis itu memaksa untuk membantunya memberikan minuman kepada pelanggan club yang duduk di mini bar, dan berakhir dengan aksi saling jambak karena pelanggan wanita itu tidak mau dilayani Baekhyun melainkan meminta Chanyeol sebagai gantinya. Dan yang terbaru, kemarin. Gadis itu hampir memecahkan sepuluh gelas sloki gara-gara melemparnya dengan gelas sloki lain –ia berkata ingin mencoba apa yang dilihatnya di televisi tentang orang yang mencampur beberapa bir di tumpukan gelas-, tentu saja dengan cara dan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Chanyeola."

"Tidak nona Byun." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku belum mengatakannya."

"Tapi saya yakin akan menolaknya."

"Ah amteun. Aku ingin ikut pulang ke apartemenmu malam ini."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol tertarik ke atas. "Wae?"

"Hari ini teman-temanku tidak akan pulang. Jadi mari menonton film bersama!" Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Arraseo. Tapi setelah itu pulanglah."

"Shireo, aku akan menginap dan pulang besok pagi."

"Aku ada pekerjaan di pagi hari. Kau susah dibangunkan."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku janji akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali kali ini."

Sudahkah diceritakan bahwa belakangan mereka semakin dekat setiap harinya? Bahkan gadis mungil itu akan berakhir menginap di apartemen si jangkung setiap kali mabuk. Tentu saja karena keterpaksaan dan kebaikan hati yang lebih tinggi.

 **e)(o**

"Chanyeola!" Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas.

"Berhenti memanggil namaku nona. Aku sedang bekerja dan kau mengganggu pengunjung lain."

"Shireo~"

"Hey tampan?" seorang wanita berpakaian minim duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di bar. Wanita itu mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ada yang bisa saya siapkan untuk anda nona?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _One room_?" Ucap gadis itu dengan nada seduktif.

"Maaf?"

"Uh, satu margarita."

"Ye, akan saya sediakan." Tangan cekatannya segera bergerak menyiapkan pesanan itu. "Selamat menikmati minuman anda." Wanita itu sengaja menahan tangan Chanyeol yang mengulurkan minuman ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama. Jadi, bisa aku tahu siapa namamu? Aku Sunbin."

Plak

"Ups! Oh, maafkan aku nona. Tanganku sepertinya bergerak secara otomatis untuk mengusir lebah penyengat."

Si wanita menatap sengit ke arah Baekhyun. "Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Siapkan _black russian_ untukku." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Ah wae?" rengek Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa mabuk."

"Kalau begitu berikan aku jus jeruk!"

Si wanita bernama Sunbin tertawa mengejek. "Kenapa anak kecil diijinkan masuk ke tempat sekelas ini huh. Mengecewakan sekali."

"Ini jus jeruk untukmu."

"Well, kau bisa menghubungiku nanti. Ini kartu namaku." Wanita itu mengulurkan sebuah kartu nama kepada Chanyeol.

Belum sempat kartu nama itu diambil, Baekhyun sudah bergerak lebih dulu. Di ambilnya kartu nama itu. Ia meraih _clutch bag_ nya lalu mengeluarkan kartu nama lain. Miliknya.

"Kau bisa menghubungi nomor ini jika ingin menghubunginya nona."

Sunbin menatap sengit Baekhyun. Baekhyun sepertinya tidak mau kalah.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya huh?"

"Aku? Apa kau bertanya padaku nona?"

"Ya, anak kecil sepertimu jangan bicara dengan menatapku. Beraninya kau! Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Ahjumma sepertimu tidak pantas menggoda pria tampan seperti Chanyeolku!"

Sunbin berdesis tajam. "Ahjumma katamu?" baru saja tangan wanita itu akan menarik surai bergelombang Baekhyun jika saja tidak ada tubuh lain yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Ini sudah malam, ayo kita pulang. _Shift_ ku sudah berakhir." Chanyeol yang sudah berganti pakaian segera menyeret Baekhyun keluar.

"Awas kau ahjumma!" Pekik Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan meja bar itu.

 **e)(o**

"Kau masih mogok bicara padaku hum?"

"..."

"Arraseo, kau bisa kembali sekarang. Aku akan berjalan pulang."

Chanyeol menepikan mobil Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera meraih lengan Chanyeol sebelum pria itu sempat melepaskan _seatbelt_ nya.

"Aku hanya sedang sebal pada ahjumma tadi." Keluh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "Pelanggan biasa seperti itu Baek."

"Tapi ahjumma yang tadi sungguh menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol melepas _seatbelt_ nya. Menepukkan telapak tangannya ke pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Kau jauh lebih menyebalkan tadi." Baekhyun mendelik marah. "Gomawo, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Ucapan itu membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya.

 **e)(o**

"Auh, mengerikan sekali."

Plak

"Ya!"

"Aku mendengarnya Lu."

"Hey _ladies_!"

"Sehun!"

"Apa yang kalian perdebatkan barusan huh?" Tanya Sehun begitu mendudukkan diri di samping kekasihnya, Luhan.

"Aku merasa begitu kesepian belakangan ini, teman seapartemenku seringkali menghilang di malam hari."

"Itu bukan aku." Baekhyun bersuara.

Luhan mendelik, "aku tidak bicara padamu."

"Apa aku bicara denganmu nona Lu?" Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Aku merasa ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Oh, bukankah kau mahasiswa KAIST Hun? Apa mungkin kau juga pernah melihat teman seapartemenku itu mengunjungi kampusmu. Seorang mahasiswa KAIST memberitahuku kalau nona diva itu sering berkunjung ke sana belakangan."

"Omong kosong!" Baekhyun menyela.

"Ya!" Pekik Luhan.

"KAIST? Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu. Kampusku kan luas, bisa saja temanmu itu mengunjungi fakultas lain."

"Ah benar juga. Tapi, apa menurutmu alasan seorang diva Yonsei mengunjungi Universitas lain?"

"Bisa saja ia memiliki seorang kekasih di sana." Jawab Sehun asal, pria itu kini sibuk dengan laptopnya. Ia sedang membuka sebuah aplikasi _game online_.

Luhan menepukkan tangannya. "Majja! Jadi, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu nona Byun?" Luhan memincingkan matanya.

"Musun! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

Plak

"Ya! Kyungsoo noona!" Teriakan Sehun menghentikan perdebatan di antara Baekhyun dan Luhan. Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang terasa panas. Kyungsoo menepuknya begitu keras tadi.

"Apa gunanya mahluk albino sepertimu berada di sini jika mereka saling berteriak seperti itu huh?" Kyungsoo mencibir.

"Uh! Kenapa setiap kali kita bertemu kau memukul kepalaku? Itu salah mereka. Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam urusan wanita."

Luhan mendelik ke arah Sehun.

"Maksudku, aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi kekasih cantikku ini. Ya begitu, jangan salah paham Lu."

Luhan mengangguk puas.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian perdebatkan huh?" Kyungsoo mengambil tempat di samping Baekhyun.

"Lebah ini menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita. Apa kau tahu, belakangan ini ia sering diam-diam pergi ke KAIST."

"KAIST? Untuk apa?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun.

"Jangan dengarkan Luhan. Ia mengada-ada!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Apa terjadi sesuatu Baek? Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tidak menceritakan apapun pada kami. Tapi belakangan kau memang sering menghilang. Kau meninggalkan jadwal kuliahmu, ya aku tahu itu sering terjadi sejak semester awal, tapi kau biasanya masih berada di lingkungan kampus sedangkan sekarang kau tidak. Lalu di malam hari kau juga sering keluar malam. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk menjelaskan detailnya, hanya saja jangan mencoba untuk berbohong." Kyungsoo melirik Sehun usai bicara panjang lebar.

"Arraseo! Aku akan berpindah meja!" Sehun mencibir jengkel. Ia kan hanya duduk di sana bukan menguping pembicaraan gadis-gadis itu.

Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya. "Apa kalian sedang menginterogasiku?"

"Ya!"

"Lu, berhenti memekik atau aku juga akan menyuruhmu berpindah meja."

"Arraseo." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pergi menemui seseorang." Ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Luhan hampir saja memekik heboh karena tebakannya benar, tapi ia urungkan saat melirik ekspresi kejam Kyungsoo.

"Nugu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan- sial! Ada Jongin di sini!" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Baekhyun buru-buru menarik Luhan untuk berpindah ke meja lain. Menutupi wajah keduanya dengan majalah entah apa. Membiarkan Kyungsoo kebingungan karena gerakan itu terlampau cepat.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap seseorang yang menyebutkan namanya. Ia hampir saja mengumpat saat mendapati senyum lebar seorang Kim Jongin. "Apa kau memiliki urusan denganku? Kau bicara denganku?" Tanya Kyungsoo malas.

"Ya, namamu Do Kyungsoo kan?" Kyungsoo mengambil minuman di meja, itu milik Luhan, meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Bukan, kau salah orang."

Jongin tertawa, ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas pesanku?"

Di meja tepat di samping mereka. Dua orang gadis kini sibuk berkasak-kusuk. Mereka merapatkan diri ke ujung meja untuk mendengar pembicaraan lebih jelas.

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. "Pesan?"

"Hum, pesan dariku. KJI. Kim Jongin."

"Ah! Jadi kau pengirim _spam-spam_ itu!"

" _Spam_?"

"Ya, asal kau tahu. Itu sangat menggangguku. Bisakah kau menghentikannya?"

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. "Menyingkir dari meja ini. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Huh? Nugu? Kekasihmu?"

"Aku tidak sedang bermain tebak kata. Ku harap kau cukup cerdas untuk memahami kalimatku. Silakan menyingkir dari meja ini."

Jongin tertawa. "Astaga, kau manis sekali sih." Kyungsoo tertawa sarkastik.

"Sialan! Kau ini dungu sekali!" dengan begitu gadis bersurai hitam itu meninggalkan cafe.

"Kau dengar itu Lu? Kyungsoo menyeramkan sekali."

"Hum, tidak seharusnya ia mencari masalah dengan uri Soo-ie! Benar-benar pria yang dungu."

"Ya, sangat dungu."

"Kau lebih dungu mau menjadi kekasih si dungu itu."

"Sial! Aku akan memukulmu nanti!"

 **e)(o**

"Ya!"

"Ups, maafkan aku Chanyeola."

"Baek, bisa kau menghentikan kebiasaanmu melempar tubuhmu seperti itu?" Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut.

"Apa maksudmu aku berat huh? Aku gemuk?"

"Bukan begitu Baek, maksudku melempar tubuhmu dengan tiba-tiba. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak sigap menangkapmu. Kau mungkin bisa saja terluka."

"Aku kan hanya ingin memelukmu!"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas. Semenjak diikuti oleh gadis berparas imut itu ia terbiasa dengan segala macam bentuk _skinship_ , yang tadinya amat ia benci. Gadis itu seolah memiliki pesona khusus yang bisa membuat semua orang dekat dengannya dalam waktu singkat. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa mengabaikan seorang Byun Baekhyun?

"Arraseo, kemarilah." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya mengalah pada rengekkan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati mendekatkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol untuk dipeluk.

Krakk

Suara injakan dan teriakan membuayarkan kegiatan Baekhyun yang tadinya sedang mengusakkan wajahnya ke leher Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar akan berubah menjadi _puppy_ yang manja pada majikannya jika sedang bersama Chanyeol.

"Mwoya igeo?" Pekik Baekhyun terkejut.

Chanyeol yang tadinya sibuk melihat ke arah ponselnya juga terkejut. Mereka berencana untuk pergi ke pantai. Tentu saja itu ide Baekhyun yang tidak terbantahkan. Beberapa jam yang lalu gadis mungil itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di kampus Chanyeol. Hari ini memang adalah _day off_ Chanyeol dari semua pekerjaan paruh waktunya. Karena itulah Baekhyun mengusulkan –memaksa- untuk pergi ke pantai. Ia bersikeras bahwa Chanyeol butuh liburan.

Keduanya kini sedang berada di _rest area_. Menikmati secangkir cokelat panas dan beberapa tusuk odeng. Tadinya Baekhyun menolak memakannya karena menurutnya bentuk makanan itu terlihat aneh. Tapi kini justru yang menghabiskan makanan itu adalah Baekhyun.

Kembali ke asal suara. Baekhyun memincingkan matanya memindai dari mana asal suara itu. Saat lensanya menemukan sosok wanita tua tengah meratapi keranjang kayunya terkoyak bahkan kue-kue di atasnya sudah tak pantas lagi untuk dimakan karena diinjak oleh pemuda di hadapan nenek itu. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, gadis itu sudah meringsek maju ke arah pemuda yang sibuk memaki wanita tua itu. Membanting tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol yang menyadari keadaan segera berlari menyusul Baekhyun sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Pria itu menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari seseorang yang dibantingnya tadi, Baekhyun dulunya sempat berlatih hapkido bahkan sampai mendapat sabuk hitam. Menyembunyikan tubuh Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Sial! Ya! Siapa kau berani melukaiku!" Seru pemuda itu marah. Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya dari balik tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kris!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Bisik Chanyeol.

"Ya, dia mantan kekasihku." Balas Baekhyun ikut berbisik.

"B-baekhyun?"

Baekhyun meringsek maju. "Ha! Jadi kau bukan pergi ke Kanada tapi memiliki teman kencan baru huh!" Seru Baekhyun. Pria blasteran itu menelan ludah gugup.

"Dan berani-beraninya kau menyakiti wanita tua ini!"

"Kita sudah putus Baek."

"Arra, urusanmu denganku sekarang adalah karena kau berani menyentuh wanita tak berdaya!"

"Ia hanya wanita miskin tak tahu diri. Bagaimana bisa ia menumpahkan kopi ke pakaianku!"

Baekhyun si egalitarian sejati, dibalik sifat kekanakannya itu ia percaya bahwa semua orang memiliki derajat yang sama. Ia tidak akan segan-segan menindak segala jenis kejahatan yang berhubungan dengan strata sosial.

"Kau!" Dengan satu gerakan cepat gadis itu kembali membuat Kris jatuh tersungkur. Kali ini dengan tendangannya.

" _Honey_!" Gadis yang sedari tadi menatap Baekhyun ketakutan berteriak panik mendapati Kris jatuh tak berdaya.

Sebelum Baekhyun bertindak lebih jauh Chanyeol segera menghadang gadis mungil itu. "Baek, sudah. Sebaiknya kita menolong nenek itu." Ucapnya perlahan mencoba meluluhkan emosi Baekhyun.

"Majja, tidak ada gunanya berurusan dengan sampah itu!"

"Astaga, jaga ucapanmu Baek."

Jemari Chanyeol bergera mencapit bibir Baekhyun, membuat si korban merengek manja.

"Halmeoni baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku akan membeli semua kue ini." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Animnida, itu memang kesalahan saya kurang berhati-hati."

"Aniyo, aku akan mengambilnya." Baekhyun buru-buru merogoh _sling bag_ nya. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol lalu meringis.

"Aku tidak punya uang." Bisiknya. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia mencoba menemukan lembaran uang di kantong celananya. Ada beberapa lembar uang 5000 won disana.

"Berapa harga semua kue ini?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu.

Wanita tua itu menggeleng. Kemudian Baekhyun meraih semua lembaran yang dimiliki Chanyeol lalu meletakannya ke tangan si wanita tua.

"Kami pergi ya halmeoni!" Pekik Baekhyun, gadis itu segera berlari setelah menarik lengan Chanyeol.

Bukankah Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan sekaligus menyeramkan di saat yang sama?

 **e)(o**

"Baek-"

"Huh?"

"Itu satu-satunya uang tunai yang kumiliki."

"Geurae?"

Wajahnya datar seolah apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol hanyalah pernyataan tak bermakna. Gadis itu masih sibuk mengamati kukunya. Ia menghela nafas lega karena tidak terdapat kerusakan sedikitpun dari kuku berlapis cat itu.

Chanyeol menggeram gemas. "Apa kau tahu berapa jumlah uang tadi?"

"Ani."

"45.000 won! Aku seharusnya menggunakannya untuk membayar sisa hutang flatku tinggal. Aku bisa di usir Baek." Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. Sejak berurusan dengan gadis ini, hidupnya tidak pernah tenang.

"Ommo!"

Keduanya berada dalam keadaan hening setelahnya.

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau ucapkan?" Chanyeol frustasi.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Memangnya aku harus berkata apa?"

"Geurae, lakukan sesukamu. Setelah kita pulang nanti semua tanggung jawabku selesai." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

"Mwo? Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa aku hanya seharga 45 ribu won!" Pekik Baekhyun marah. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

Kalau bisa Chanyeol sejujurnya ingin mengumpati gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Tapi melihat tampang bodoh nan polos itu membuat Chanyeol menggeram marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa begitu lemah jika dihadapkan dengan ekspresi semacam itu.

"Baek, ini sudah lebih dari satu minggu aku mengikuti kemauanmu dengan dalih bertanggungjawab. Apa itu masih kurang? Aku bahkan menghabiskan waktu _day off_ ku untuk menjadi sopirmu. Apa itu juga tidak cukup?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, begitu dramatis seolah hari ini adalah hari yang begitu berat untuknya.

"Chanyeola, apa kau bahkan tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika terbangun di kamarmu? Aku sangat ketakutan. Atau kau memang benar-benar berbuat sesuatu padaku malam itu, kau ingin kabur?"

"Kau mendapatkannya Baek."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya. Melupakan fakta bahwa belakangan gadis itu sering menginap di flat Chanyeol atas keinginannya sendiri.

 **e)(o**

"Uwaaaaa badaaaaaga!"

Gadis berusia 21 tahun itu berlarian secara random. Tak lupa ponselnya ia arahkan ke wajahnya, kemudian ke arah ombak bahkan terkadang pasir pantai.

"Ya! Kau pergi sendiri?"

"Aniya."

"Lalu kau pergi bersama siapa huh?"

Gadis itu sedang melakukan Vcall saat ini.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan Nona Byun!"

Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu tak peduli. Dimatikannya sambungan itu. lalu dengan langkah cepat, ia berlari menuju pemuda jangkung yang kini duduk beralaskan kain bermotif papan catur berwarna merah putih. Tentu saja itu atas ide Baekhyun, tak lupa keranjang piknik berisi beberapa makanan ringan.

"Whoa, whoa! Sebentar Baek!" Baekhyun mencembik sebal, ia hampir melemparkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah, duduklah dengan tenang. Apa yang ku katakan soal hal itu bisa melukaimu huh?"

"Arraseo." Gadis itu bergerak menuju lengan Chanyeol. Merebahkan tubuhnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang pria jangkung itu.

"Apa kau juga bermanja seperti ini pada teman-teman priamu huh?"

Baekhyun melarikan jemari lentiknya ke lengan Chanyeol yang bebas. "Aniya, semua temanku perempuan. Dan lagi, mereka tidak akan suka jika aku melakukan ini."

"Karena kau memang sudah dewasa Baek."

"Musun! Itu tidak ada hubungannya." Lalu gadis itu tiba-tiba meraih ponselnya. Mengambil _angle_ yang tepat untuk menampilkan wajah cantiknya. Klik. Dan layar itu menampilkan wajah Baekhyun yang bersandar di dada seseorang. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya beberapa saat sebelum memekik senang.

 **[Foto]**

 **Meet me where the sky touch the sea!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baek?

"Kajja, kita harus berselca!" pekik Baekhyun antusias.

"Shireo."

"Aku tidak akan mempublikasikannya. Ayolah." Rengek Baekhyun.

Lalu dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun mengambil beberapa foto dari berbagai _angle_. "Ah wae? Kenapa tidak ada posemu yang melihat ke arah kamera huh?" Baekhyun menepuk keras lengan Chanyeol membuat pemuda itu mengerang.

"Arraseo, kemarikan ponselmu."

Lalu pria itu mengambil sebuah foto sesuai permintaan yang lebih mungil. Baekhyun terbahak saat mendapati hasil foto itu adalah setengah wajahnya dan wajah Chanyeol. Dimana hanya hidung sampai dagu Chanyeol yang terlihat sedangkan yang terlihat dari wajah Baekhyun adalah mata sampai pucuk kepalanya.

"Uh, aku lelah sekali. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar Park." Chanyeol hanya bergumam.

 **e)(o**

"Siapa pria itu Baek?" Luhan memincingkan matanya.

"Huh? Nugu?"

"Pria yang ada di akun instagrammu!"

"Ah, untuk apa kau menanyakannya."

"Apa pria itu yang membuatmu menghilang beberapa minggu ini?"

"Itu-"

Brak

"Soo?" Panggil Baekhyun ragu. Tidak biasanya gadis itu membanting pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun menatap Luhan, mencari petunjuk, gadis yang ditatap menggedikkan bahu.

"Kita harus mencari tahu." Dengan satu kalimat itu keduanya bergerak cepat melompati sova lalu berlari kecil menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

"Soo!" Pekik Luhan.

Gadis bersurai gelap itu tengah melempar beberapa pakaiannya secara asal ke dalam sebuah koper besar.

"Kau- apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan kabur Lu."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun. "Appaku berniat menjodohkanku. Ini tidak benar! Aku akan kabur."

"Andwe! Apa maksudmu? Kau bisa tinggal di apartemen ini dengan aman Soo. Kenapa harus kabur?"

"Appa pasti akan menemukanku Baek."

"Andwe, kita bisa mencari solusi lain."

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau bawa Jongin ke hadapan appamu?" Luhan tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Sialan! Jangan sebut pria dungu itu!" Pekik Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Gadis itu bahkan mengalihkan baju yang seharusnya ia lempar ke ke koper justru berbalik ke arah Luhan.

"Ya!" Pekik Luhan lalu berlindung di balik tubuh Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

Secangkir cokelat panas dan beberapa potong eclair.

"Jadi, menurutmu itu ide yang bagus?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam. "Ya. Kau harus membuat appamu terkesan."

"Tadi kau menolak ide itu bahkan hampir membunuhku." Cibir Luhan.

"Aku mendengarmu Lu."

Pada akhirnya ketiganya memutuskan untuk mendinginkan kepala guna mendapat solusi terbaik atas permasalahan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja ditemani secangkir cokelat panas untuk masing-masing dan beberapa potong eclair yang dipesan Luhan sebagai permintaan maaf, yang Luhan sendiri tidak tahu apa salahnya tapi ia bersedia melakukannya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau mengatakannya tapi, kurasa Jongin pria yang tepat. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu appamu akan berhenti menyinggung soal perjodohan. Kim Jongin adalah satu-satunya penerus Kim corp. Dia juga mapan dan mandiri walaupun kelakuannya luar biasa brengsek."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Jadi, aku harus memanfaatkan si Jongin ini."

"Hum semacam seperti itu."

"Tapi, apa itu tidak keterlaluan? Maksudku sepertinya ia benar-benar tertarik padamu Soo." Luhan bersuara. Baekhyun mendelik tak setuju.

"Kkaebul! Ia bahkan memutuskanku dengan alasan bosan lalu segera menggandeng wanita lain. Kurasa ia berhak diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Tapi dendammu tidak berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo Baek."

"Ani, Baekhyun benar. Dia selalu memandang rendah wanita. Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku akan memberinya pelajaran."

"Tapi Soo, kenapa kau marah sekali mendengar nama Jongin dari bibir Luhan?" Baekhyun dan Luhan segera mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat.

"Pria sialan itu mempermalukanku di depan umum beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Huh?"

.

.

.

"Hey! Apa kau sendiri?"

Kyungsoo memutuskan fokusnya dari laptop yang ia letakkan di meja baca. Tidak, ia tidak sedang mengerjakan tugas. Ia sedang menonton sebuah film. Dan ruang baca yang tenang adalah tempat yang tepat.

"Kau buta?" Tanya Kyungsoo sarkastik. Ia benci diganggu.

Jongin, pria yang menyapanya tak mampu menyembunyikan tawanya. "Kau benar. Harusnya aku tidak bertanya. Hey, apa itu seru?" tanpa aba-aba pria itu menarik paksa sebelah _earphone_ di telinga kanan Kyungsoo lalu memasangannya ke telinga kirinya.

"Kau menonton film _action_ di tempat seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya. "Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Narang naljja juleyo?"

"Mwo?"

" _Wanna date with me_?"

Beberapa mahasiswa yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing tiba-tiba memperhatikan keduanya. Terlebih Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya karena gerakan tiba-tiba terlampau terkejut. Menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang cukup untuk membuat pengawas ruang baca menegur mereka.

"Yaish!" Gadis itu buru-buru menutup laptopnya, memasukkan benda yang dibawanya secara asal ke dalam tas lalu beranjak pergi dengan muka merah padam.

.

.

.

"Ommo! Jongin sungguh berkata seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Ia bahkan terus menggangguku dengan pesan-pesannya."

"Majja, sepertinya dia bersungguh-sungguh. Jongin tidak akan mengirim pesan jika kau tidak mengirim pesan duluan. Daebak!"

"Geundae, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana pesan-pesannya. Mana ponselmu?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. "Yaish! Ponselku tertinggal di ruang baca!" Pekiknya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi gadis itu segera meraih mantel dan _sling bag_ nya. Berlari menuju pintu apartemen, tentu saja dengan tujuan kampusnya. Sepertinya ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ini sudah hampir mendekati tengah malam.

"Apa Kyungsoo berniat mengambil ponselnya tengah malam begini?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ya! Kita harus mencegahnya!" Pekik Baekhyun.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. "Ommo! Jadi itu benar?"

Lalu kedua gadis lain segera melakukan kegiatan yang sama.

 **To Be Continue.**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

Sebelumnya, _although i'm not a Shawol. I sincerely send my deep condolances to all of Shawol sunbaenim. Rest in peace Jonghyun-nim. Remember this all, depression should not be taken lightly, just trust our idol and give support as best as you can. Don't be a part of a fanwar and send hate message to other people's idol, don't make yourselves being a murder without realize it._

Terima kasih atas _review, follow_ dan _favourite_ nya. Dan kepada yang menantikan FF ini pesan saya jangan berkekspektasi banyak dengan FF saya. Baik ini maupun FF lain di masa depan. Saya hanya takut mengecewakan readers. Tapi saya seriusan bilang terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian di FF ini. _Dear_ kalian **neomuchanbaek1** , **babybaekchan** , **loeyaBee** , **parkobyunxo** , **friziblup** , **kepala jamur**. Love ya all~

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Experiment**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. Saya tidak menuntut review, tapi apabila berkenan untuk masukan yang membangun FF ini saya akan dengan senang hati menerimanya

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

Don't copas and be a plagiarist.

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan. Genre Romance, Friendship. Length: ?. Rate: T._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _Sepertinya aku terkena karma karena terlalu sering bermain-main dengan perasaan seseorang. Tapi jika setelah itu aku dimaafkan maka tidak apa._

 _Aku akan bertahan pada pria tidak peka ini._

-Byun Baekhyun-

.

"Menunggu kekasihmu Park?"

"Aniya."

"Sepertinya kekasihmu tidak akan datang malam ini. Apa dia tidak memberi kabar?" Song Minho menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Musun! Berhenti menggangguku, kembalilah bekerja."

Minho tertawa melihat kegugupan rekan kerjanya itu. "Kau mudah sekali ditebak. Jadi apa hubunganmu dengan nona itu huh?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Song minho mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan bibirnya. "Chanyeola~ Chanyeola~ ommo!" Ucapnya menirukan suara Baekhyun, jelas tidak mirip sama sekali.

"Yaish!"

"Sebentar lagi _shift_ mu berakhir dan gadis itu belum muncul. Mungkin ia sudah bosan dengan pria dingin sepertimu?"

"Aniya, mungkin Baekhyun sedang sibuk."

Minho tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Beruntung hari ini club sedang sepi pengunjung. "Jadi benar kau menunggunya huh? Dan namanya Baekhyun? Aigoo, lucu sekali Park Chanyeol-ssi ini."

"Lima menit lagi _shift_ ku berakhir. Aku akan mengganti baju sekarang."

"Park Chanyeol! Ya!"

Pria berambut kelam itu menghela nafas. Berulang kali ia melihat ke arah ponselnya, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya. Tidak ada satupun notifikasi di sana.

"Neo eoddiya Baek?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Mengabaikan fakta seberapa sering ia merasa frustasi ketika si mungil berada di sekitarnya.

 **e)(o**

"Arrh! Kkapjagiya!"

"Aigoo, suaramu benar-benar mengejutkanku!"

"Baek? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya menyirami tanaman di taman belakang mansion tempatnya bekerja.

"Nan? Tentu saja menemuimu."

"Kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali kemarin dan sekarang tiba-tiba muncul di sini?"

"Apa kau menungguku semalam?" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya. Jari telunjuknya bergerak menusuk-nusuk pelan lengan Chanyeol. "Temanku membuat ulah semalam dan aku harus membantunya."

"Ah, tapi bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke tempat ini?"

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol.

"Ini mansion temanku."

"Huh?"

"Aku juga baru sadar kau bekerja di sini. Namanya Kyungsoo. Kau pasti sudah pernah melihatnya bukan atau setidaknya mendengar namanya."

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Aku hanya bekerja di kebun jadi aku tidak tahu. Apa ia anak pemilik mansion ini?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ini mansion kakeknya. Temanku sedang melarikan diri dari kejaran appanya dan ini adalah tempat teraman."

"Huh?"

"Hubungan appa dan kakek Kyungsoo tidak begitu baik. Jadi ini tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi."

"Baek? Ya! Nona Byun? Apa kau mendengarku? Kau dimana? Baek!"

"Ups, sepertinya Luhan mencariku. Aku akan menemuimu nanti di KAIST. Na kanda."

"Baek?"

"Huh?"

"Aku yang akan menemuimu di Yonsei nanti. Jadi jangan membolos kuliah hari ini." Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Aku tidak sengaja membaca daftar kehadiranmu di kelas. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjemputmu jadi pastikan kau berada di Yonsei saat aku tiba."

Baekhyun terkikik. "Arraseo."

 **e)(o**

"Tunggu, kau tadi bilang akan kemana?"

"Kampus."

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk. Luhan menatap Baekhyun sebelum terbahak keras. "Itu lucu sekali Baek! Astaga, aku baru tahu kalau kau ternyata selucu ini." Dahi Baekhyun berkerut.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau sedang bercanda bukan? Kau bilang akan berangkat ke kampus sepagi ini! Itu sungguh lucu!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas jengah. "Tapi aku tidak sedang bercanda Lu."

"Su-sungguhan? Kampus mana yang kau maksud? Ah, KAIST? Menemui kekasih yang kau sembunyikan itu?"

"Musun! Tentu saja Yonsei! Soo, aku tidak akan sarapan pagi ini. Kelas pagiku akan segera dimulai, aku bisa terlambat. Na kanda!"

"Apa barusan aku mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan kelasku? Yonsei? Yonsei universitas kita bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku. "Kurasa aku juga mendengar hal yang sama."

"Daebak!"

Percakapan mereka dapat memberikan petunjuk seberapa sering Baekhyun mangkir dari jadwal kuliahnya bukan?

 **e)(o**

"Hey! Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menegang mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara lantang. Ia memilih untuk mengambil seribu langkah menjauh sebelum pemilik suara itu mendekat. Alih-alih melarikan diri, Kyungsoo justru melempar dirinya sendiri ke arah lain. _Astigmatism_ e yang dideritanya memperburuk keadaan, ia salah mengenali asal pemilik suara.

"Jadi, bisa kita bicara sekarang?"

"Aniya, aku sangat sibuk."

"Apa kau tidak memerlukan ponselmu lagi?" Kyungsoo melotot terkejut.

"Kau tahu dimana ponselku berada?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya, tadinya aku mencarimu untuk mengembalikan benda itu. Kau meninggalkannya kemarin." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kembalikan padaku."

"Aku meninggalkannya di mobilku. Mau mengambilnya? Darawa."

Kyungsoo mendesis. "Wae? Tidak mau ponselmu kembali?"

 **e)(o**

Suasana sebuah rumah bernuansa Eropa tua nampak sepi. Rumah sederhana itu terletak dipinggiran kota, wajar jika kabut tebal mengitari rumah itu mengingat tidak banyak penduduk yang ada di wilayah itu sehingga peneranganpun jumlahnya minim. Seorang wanita tua tengah duduk di kursi goyang yang menghadap ke danau depan rumah itu. Tak jauh dari wanita itu, seorang laki-laki yang nampak lebih muda berdiri di depan perapian. Di lengannya tersampir sebuah mantel berwarna cokelat tua.

" _Will you be okay_?"

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum menenangkan. " _There's nothing to worry about. Just like what you've said before_."

" _Okay, i'll be back as soon as possible_." Si pria menghela nafas sebelum merespon. Dikenakannya mantel yang tadi tersampir di lengan.

" _Jesp, there's someone behind you_."

"Aaaaaaaaaarh!"

Baekhyun tertawa puas saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan Luhan. Sebenarnya ia hanya meletakkan tangannya di bahu teman karibnya.

"Yaish!"

"Kau serius sekali Lu. Itu hanya film, tidak ada hantu sungguhan!"

"Geundae, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memintaku pulang tapi justru tidak ada di apartemen?" Luhan menutup paksa laptopnya.

Baekhyun melompati sova sebelum menempatkan diri tepat disisi Luhan. "Aku tadi melihat Kyungsoo." Sebelah alis Luhan tertarik ke atas.

"Aku juga melihatnya pagi tadi, kemarin, kemarinnya lagi."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. "Bersama Jongin di tempat parkir. Kyungsoo pergi bersama Jongin dengan mobil Jongin dan dia meninggalkan mata kuliah umum yang jadwalnya sama denganku. Menurutmu, kemana mereka akan pergi?"

"Apa mereka akan pergi berkencan?"

"Itu mustahil."

 **e)(o**

"Apa itu mungkin?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya. Jemarinya masih bergerak mencabuti asal rumput dihadapannya.

"Mwo?"

Ditatapnya pria yang kini sibuk menyiangi rumput dengan alat pemotong. "Seseorang berubah begitu drastis dalam waktu singkat. Apa itu mungkin?" Chanyeol, pria itu, mematikan mesin pemotong rumputnya.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Sesuatu bisa saja terjadi dan mengubah ini dan itu. Tentu saja hal-hal seperti itu bisa terjadi kapan saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Geundae, kenapa kau sering sekali mengunjungiku di pagi hari seperti ini? Apa kau tidak punya jadwal kuliah pagi?"

Baekhyun meringis. "Isseoyo, tapi aku malas sekali berangkat pagi ini."

"Baek, apa kataku soal jangan membolos kuliah?"

"Arraseo, arra. Hanya hari ini. Aku memiliki banyak hal yang harus ku pikirkan. Percuma saja jika berangkat kuliah tapi tidak fokus."

Chanyeol berdecak, dilepasnya sarung tangannya sebelum bergerak mengacak surai Baekhyun. "Aigoo."

"Chanyeola."

"Huh?"

"Aku baru tahu kau punya sisi seperti itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun mengerling ke arah celana yang dipakai Chanyeol. "Awww, kau manis sekali sih."

"Ya! Ini karena aku tidak mungkin mengotori celana yang kupakai. Aku meminjamnya dari gudang." Chanyeol menepuk celana kain bermotif bunga berwarna merah muda yang kini ia pakai.

Baekhyun terbahak melihat telinga Chanyeol yang memerah.

 **e)(o**

"Aku dengar dari boss kau mengundurkan diri?"

"Hum. Aku akan sibuk nantinya, jadi aku memang sengaja mengundurkan diri dari beberapa pekerjaanku."

" _Dude_! Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku mendapat tawaran magang di perusahaan yang cukup besar. Tapi tenang saja, aku masih bekerja di club."

Song Minho menghela nafas kecewa. "Padahal kau yang membawaku ke restauran ini. Yah, kau tega sekali meninggalkanku." Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu lebarnya.

"Aku sudah memasuki semester akhir dan skripsiku sebentar lagi akan selesai. Kau juga, jangan hanya sibuk berkerja tapi perhatikan kuliahmu Minho-ya." Minho tertawa kecil.

"Ya ya, aku akan berusaha mengingat pesanmu."

"Memangnya perusahaan apa yang menawarimu itu?"

"General Mills, Inc."

"Mwo? Yaaa, daebak! Yeoksi uri Park Chanyeol."

"Kau berlebihan. Ah, aku akan pulang sekarang. Jadi bekerjalah dengan baik Song Minho-ssi!"

"Ya! Kau meninggalkanku seperti ini? Tidakkah kau berencana untuk mentratirku sebagai ucapan perpisahan?"

"Kkaebul! Kita masih bertemu besok malam di _shift_ yang sama."

"Ya!"

"Arraseo, aku akan mengatur pesta perpisahan."

"Yea!"

 **e)(o**

"Jadi, kemana kau pergi kemarin huh?"

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut. "Aku? Ke kampus, bukankah kita bertemu di kampus. Dan jauhkan wajah kalian! Menggelikan!"

"Arra, maksudku dua hari yang lalu. Kau dan Jongin pergi kemana?"

Wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah padam. Jari telunjuknya menuding ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ya! Ini semua salahmu!"

"W-wae na?"

"Kau yang mengusulkan untuk memanfaatkan Jongin."

"Geuraseo wae? Bukankah kau juga menyetujuinya kemarin?"

"Ah molla!"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu Soo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku. Tatapannya terlihat kosong.

"Jadi, dimana ponselku?"

"Kau tidak mau masuk?"

Jongin menunjuk ke arah mobilnya.

"Aniya, aku akan menunggu di luar."

"Geurae." Pria itu menghilang dibalik mobil selama beberapa menit.

"Wae?"

"Sepertinya ponselmu tertinggal di apartemenku. Kau mau mengambilnya? Masuklah!"

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, ia tidak menyukai ide itu. Jongin dimatanya adalah seseorang yang penuh dengan tipu muslihat. Sulit sekali untuk mempercayai pria ini tidak akan memanfaatkan keadaan.

"Tak bisakah kau mengambilkannya lalu kembali ke Yonsei?" Sebelah alis Jongin tertarik ke atas.

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

"Kau tidak memiliki kelas setelah ini?"

"Tidak. Barusan itu kelas terakhirku."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Geurae, bisa kau membawakannya besok saja?"

"Kau yakin tidak mau mengambilnya sekarang? Ponselmu terus menerus berbunyi dan itu sedikit menggangguku. Ah, appamu juga terus menelfon. Aku juga sempat melemparnya, maksudku secara tidak sengaja karena ponselmu begitu berisik." Jongin meringis.

"Apa kau menjawabnya?"

"Huh?"

"Panggilan dari appaku?"

"Ah, ya aku menjawabnya karena orang itu terus menelfon, maksudku appamu." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin was-was.

"Kajja, aku harus mendapatkan ponselku hari ini."

"Ne? A-ah, masuklah. Kita ke apartemenku."

Kyungsoo mungkin terlalu panik untuk menyadari seringai Jongin. Ia bahkan terlalu panik untuk berfikir jernih jika ponselnya selalu berada dalam mode _silent_. Atau mungkin Jongin dengan segala tipu muslihatnya yang selalu berhasil mengelabui seseorang.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya sampai di sebuah bangunan mewah berlantai 10 di kawasan elite Seoul. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya pada ransel yang ia kenakan. Dalam diam ia merutuki seberapa mudah dirinya terhasut. Hal ini juga sering terjadi jika ia bersama Baekhyun.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Uh huh? Ah ye."

"Chakkaman, kau bisa naik ke atas lebih dulu. Kamar apartemenku ada di lantai 4, ini _keycard_ nya, jika _keycard_ itu bermasalah gunakan password 120114. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Y-ya! Jongin-ssi, aku-" Pria itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu lobi.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan _keycard_ di tangannya. Menimang apakah ia harus ke sana lebih dahulu atau menunggu Jongin saja. Tapi sepuluh menit sudah berlalu dan Jongin belum juga kembali. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke apartemen Jongin duluan. Ia berpikir mungkin saja ia menemukan ponselnya dengan mudah lalu pulang.

Begitu memasuki kawasan apartemen Jongin Kyungsoo langsung mengernyit jijik. Betapa berantakannya tempat itu. Kyungsoo bahkan harus sedikit berjingkat saat berjalan menuju ruang tamu di apartemen itu. apartemen Jongin sangat luas, bahkan ada dua lantai. Ia bisa melihat beberapa ruangan bahkan dari sova yang ada di ruang tamu sekalipun. Tapi sepertinya tak satu pun dari ruangan itu yang layak untuk dihuni.

Kyungsoo mengerang kecil, Jongin lama sekali dan ia tidak tahan melihat kerusuhan di apartemen itu. Lalu tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak memunguti sampah dan pakaian yang tercecer dimana-mana. Salahkan Jongin yang memancing si _clean freak_ Kyngsoo.

"Soo? Do Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya melihat kondisi apartemennya yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aaaarh! Kkajapgiya!" Seru Jongin terkejut saat tiba-tiba mendapati Kyungsoo muncul dari balik counter mini kitchen.

"Kau kemana saja huh?" Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sengit tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mencuci beberapa peralatan makan.

"Nan?" Jongin tertawa kikuk. Tangannya mengangkat dua karton, satu berisi dua cup coffee, satunya boks pizza. "Tadinya aku berniat melakukan _delivery order_ tapi ada sedikit masalah, jadi aku harus pergi sebentar."

Jongin meletakkan dua boks karton itu ke meja counter. "Lagi pula, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanyanya setelah mendudukkan diri.

"Kau buta?" Jongin menggedikkan bahu.

"Aku akan mengganti pakaianku sebentar. Kau bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanmu."

"Soo! Apa kau masuk ke kamarku?" Teriak Jongin, Kyungsoo diam-diam menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri membersihkan seluruh sudut apartemen ini. Lagi pula dari pada ia mati kebosanan menunggu Jongin yang pergi, ia melirik jam tangannya, terhitung dua jam lebih Jongin pergi.

"Jadi dimana ponselku? Aku bahkan sudah mencarinya ke kamarmu tapi tidak ada dimanapun." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan bagian itu.

Jongin mendelik ke arah Kyungsoo. "Beberapa menit yang lalu kau bersikeras tidak masuk ke kamarku."

"Apa kau keberatan?" Kyungsoo melempar tatapan tajam.

"A-ani. Hahaha. Kamarku jadi bersih. Hahaha." Jongin tertawa kering.

Memutar bola mata malas, Kyungsoo kemudian melarikan tatapannya ke cup kopi yang dipegangnya. "Jadi dimana ponselku?"

"Aku lupa meletakkannya dimana." Jongin meringis.

"Ya! Neo!"

"Aku akan mencarikannya. Itu pasti ada di sekitar sini. Tak bisakah kita makan ini dulu?"

"Ya!"

"Aku benar-benar kelaparan."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Cepatlah, aku harus segera kembali."

"Arraseo."

"Geundae, apa hubunganmu dengan Byun Baekhyun? Aku pernah melihat kalian berbicara serius di tempat parkir dan beberapa tempat di Yonsei."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. "Apa yang penting dari itu denganmu?"

"Keugae, geunyang. Ah, apa kau tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah mantan kekasihku?" Kyungsoo menyeringai.

"Ah, kau ingin kembali pada Byun Baekhyun." Jongin tertawa.

"Itu hal yang paling tidak ingin ku lakukan. Aku hanya bermain-main dengannya, dan aku juga tahu Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama."

"Geurae? Apa hal seperti itu menyenangkan bagi kalian?" Jongin meneguk kopinya sedikit sebelum menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bermain-main dengan sebuah hubungan."

"Bukankah dengan begitu kau bisa mengenal banyak orang?"

Kyungsoo berdecak. "Ada apa dengan isi kepalamu? Ketika kau berkencan dengan seseorang kau sama sekali tidak melibatkan perasaanmu di dalamnya?"

"Ayolah, itu pemikiran kolot."

"Mau berkencan denganku?"

"Huh?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan cup kopinya. "Jika kau jatuh cinta padaku nantinya, jangan salahkan aku jika mematahkannya. Kau harus berjanji berhenti bermain-main dengan sebuah hubungan. Kekanakan sekali caramu itu." Kyungsoo mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Jongin membuat pria itu refleks memundurkan tubuhnya hingga terdesak di antara sova dan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku mendapatkannya! Lain kali pastikan apartemenmu bersih jika seseorang akan bertamu." Kyungsoo menyeringai. Ia tadi hanya mengambil ponselnya yang berada di kantong celana Jongin. Pria itu pasti menyembunyikannya di sana sedari tadi.

Kyungsoo beranjak, mengambil mantel dan ranselnya. Berjalan ke arah pintu apartemen sebelum membalikkan badan. "Ah, _keycard_ mu ku letakkan di counter dapur, dan pastikan kau mengganti _password_ apartemenmu. Aku mungkin saja memberitahukan kawanan perampok tentang hal itu." Ucapnya main-main.

"Ani, itu tidak perlu."

"Huh?"

"Aku sengaja memberitahukannya padamu agar kau lebih sering berkunjung. Amteun, kau kekasihku sekarang." Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Ia menyesali ucapannya sekarang.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Jadi kau berkencan dengan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku. "Kenapa aku melakukannya. Itu mengerikan sekali. Ah, jeongmal. Neomu pabo!" Gumam Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Aniya. Itu benar-benar keren!"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tajam. "M-maksudku kau benar-benar bodoh. Hahaha." Baekhyun diam-diam menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol, na kanda!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Ya! Chanyeol nugu?" Luhan berteriak.

"Kau salah dengar Lu, aku bilang ada janji dengan Chaeyeon! Teman sekelasku."

 **e)(o**

"Apalagi kali ini huh?"

Chanyeol menepikan mobil Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahan dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang mendadak. Gadis itu terus bergumam tak jelas lalu menghela nafas setelahnya.

"Aniya, geunyang. Ah matta, aku tadi pagi ke mansion kakek Kyungsoo dan kau tidak ada di sana. Kepala pelayan Kang bilang kau mengundurkan diri."

"Hum, aku juga mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku di restauran."

"Wae? Maksudku kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih bagus, ya walaupun dalam masa magang. Tapi mereka berjanji akan membuat kontrak jika kinerjaku selama magang bagus."

"Jinja? Eoddi?"

"General Mills, Inc."

"Daebak! Geundae, apa artinya kau akan semakin jarang berada di Seoul? Seoul-Daejeon cukup jauh."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dan aku akan sangat sibuk sekarang Baek. Tapi kita masih bisa bertemu di club jika kau datang." Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak bisa sering ke club sekarang. Luhan pasti mencurigai kita. Dan lagi, aku sejujurnya tidak suka kau bekerja di klub. Jika aku tidak datang pasti banyak ahjumma yang mengganggumu."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol tertarik ke atas. "Kenapa jadi terdengar seolah kita berselingkuh di belakang Luhan?" Baekhyun terkikik geli. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu siapa itu Luhan.

"Amteun, aku akan mencari cara agar kita tetap bisa sering bertemu."

"Jadi, kemana aku bisa mengantarmu? Ini minggu terakhir aku bisa mengantarmu kemanapun kau mau Baek, jadi manfaatkan dengan baik."

"Mwo?"

"Senin depan aku sudah mulai magang."

"Ya! Ini sudah akhir pekan. Kau baru memberitahuku? Ani, bahkan jika aku tidak mengungkitnya apa kau berniat memberitahuku?"

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak mencapit bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut. "Aigoo, pemarah sekali gadis ini. Aku memang berencana memberitahumu hari ini. Jadi, dari pada menghabiskan waktu untuk marah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang hum?"

"Eoddi?"

"Kau yang menentukan Baek."

"Aku ingin ke Jeju."

"Haruskah kita ke sana?" Mata Baekhyun berbinar. Chanyeol menarik pipi tembam Baekhyun. "Eiy, kau pikir dimana itu Jeju huh? Pikirkan tempat lain."

"Kau menyebalkan Park."

"Aku tahu."

"Oh, bukankah itu Yunho sunbae?"

"Huh?"

"Benar-benar tampan! Chakkaman, aku akan menemuinya ini kesempatan bagus. Apa aku masih terlihat baik? Ah _lipstick_ , aku harus memperbaikinya."

"Baek-"

"Tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan menyapa Yunho sunbae."

Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Baek!"

"Wae? Yunho sunbae bisa pergi kalau aku tidak cepat."

"Geunyang, jangan membuat masalah." Baekhyun berdecak sebal.

"Naega aniya!"

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun menggulung tubuhnya ke dalam selimut. Menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan lalu menyalakan ponselnya. Mendesah sebal, kali ini ia menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kiri.

"Ah wae?" gumamnya.

Ia melepaskan diri dari selimutnya lalu berdiri. Melangkah menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas. Meraih gelas kosong lalu menuangkan air ke dalamnya. Matanya melirik ke arah ponsel saat meneguk air dingin itu perlahan.

"Kau benar-benar akan mengabaikanku seperti ini?" Desisnya.

Meletakkan gelas ke wastafel. Membuka kulkas. Mengembalikan penyimpan air dingin lalu beralih menarik red velvet yang semalam dibeli Kyungsoo. Mengambil sepotong lalu meraih tiga cup ice cream. Melirik kembali ke arah ponselnya.

"Yaish!" pekiknya.

Dengan kaki menghentak, Baekhyun membawa dirinya menuju ruang tengah. Menyalakan TV keras-keras. Memilih channel, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Melempar remote TV lalu mulai menyendok red velvet dan es krim dihadapannya dengan suapan besar. Melirik ke ponselnya.

"Apa kau sesibuk itu hum?" Ucapnya setengah bergumam. Ujung matanya sudah berair.

Ya sebesar itu _Chanyeol's effect_ pada seorang Byun baekhyun yang diidamkan oleh pria-pria Yonsei bahkan universitas lain. Sudah sejak beberapa hari belakangan pria itu tidak menghubunginya, ya hanya empat hari tepatnya. Gadis itu sudah berusaha menghubunginya tapi tak mendapat balasan. Ia bahkan datang ke club setiap hari tapi menurut temannya yang bernama Song Minho, Chanyeol sudah mengundurkan diri secara resmi –ia baru diberitahu pada hari ke empat-. Gadis itu bahkan nekat mendatangi kampusnya, padahal sudah tahu ia tidak akan ada di sana.

"Baek?" Panggil Kyungsoo yang baru datang bersama Luhan. Tidak mendapat jawaban ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Astaga Baek, apa kau menghabiskan semua itu sendiri? Lima cup es krim dan red velvet itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Tepatnya tiga potong Lu! Ia mengambil semua sisa kue semalam."

"Ommo! Baek! Kau baru saja memasukkan semua lemak-lemak itu ke dalam perutmu! Ah, hilang sudah julukan diva mu itu!" Pekik Luhan berlebihan.

Tadi Baekhyun kembali mengambil makanan itu dari kulkas setelah makanan yang ia bawa habis. Dan sebagai informasi, semalam Kyungsoo membawa satu loyang red velvet yang berisi lima potong kue, ketiganya memakan dua potong semalam, satu potong untuk Kyungsoo dan satu potong oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan –mereka sangat menjaga berat badan dan bentuk tubuh-.

"Daebak! Apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai diva Yonsei nekat berbuat seperti ini huh?"

Baekhyun menatap tajam Luhan. "Diva kkaebul! Buktinya aku masih ditolak." Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat.

"Ditolak? Nugu?"

"Park Chanyeol si menyebalkan itu!" Pekiknya marah tapi gadis itu malah terisak setelahnya membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo kalang kabut. Baekhyun memang gadis yang gemar merengek, tapi ia sama sekali bukan tipe gadis yang cengeng. Ia hanya akan menangis dengan air mata palsu bukan terisak.

"Jadi, Park Chanyeol Chanyeol itu seorang bartender di Palaz?" Baekhyun mengangguk pada ucapan Luhan.

"Dan kalian sudah berkencan, tapi sekarang ia mengabaikanmu dengan alasan sedang sibuk magang?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aniya."

"Kalian menghabiskan pekan bersama, saling menghubungi, Chanyeol menuruti semua permintaanmu, mendengarkan rengekanmu, bahkan bersabar dengan semua sikap konyolmu tapi kalian tidak berkencan? Daebak!" Kyungsoo menghela nafas prihatin. "Ya! Baek, bisakah aku menukar Jongin dengan pria bernama Chanyeol itu saja?"

Baekhyun melempar bantal berkekuatan penuh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Andwe! Jangan pernah mendekati Chanyeolku!"

"Chanyeolku kkaebul!" Ejek Luhan.

"Ya!"

"Kalian bahkan tidak berkencan." Luhan kembali berkomentar. "Ah, mungkin saja dia akhirnya jatuh cinta pada rekan kerjanya di tempat magang. Kau hanya memanfaatkannya Baek. Chanyeol pria normal, wajar saja kalau dia jatuh cinta pada rekan kerja yang selalu bersamanya bukan?"

"M-mwo? Andweyo! Aku tidak memanfaatkan Chanyeol. Kami berteman baik." Balas Baekhyun dengan mata yang kembali berair.

"Teman tidak perlu seperti itu Baek? Apa kekasih-kekasihmu sebelumnya memperlakukanmu sebaik itu?"

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. Luhan yang melihat ekspresi itu tertawa kecil. "Aniya? Aku benar bukan? Bahkan Sehun tidak sebaik itu padaku. Ia seringkali bersikap kekanakan, tapi aku mengerti ia memang lebih muda dariku. Jadi aku akan memahami keadaannya."

"Jongin hanya pria dungu yang suka mengganggu orang lain. Tidak mungkin ia memperlakukan Baekhyun sebaik itu. Astaga, bahkan aku kadang jengkel dengan rengekanmu."

"Geundae, aku dan Chanyeol berteman." Cicit Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bahkan menganggapnya seperti itu?" Luhan menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Kau 100% hanya memafaatkan Chanyeol dengan alasan bertanggung jawab atas hal yang tidak ia lakukan Baek. Dasar lebah licik."

"Ah, kau bilang ia bahkan bekerja di 3 tempat sekaligus dalam satu hari bukan? Bisa kau bayangkan betapa melelahkannya menjadi pria Park itu? Ia bahkan berkuliah di KAIST dengan beasiswa penuh. Dan apa itu, ia mengambil jurusan teknik lingkungan? Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya masuk ke sana? Sepupuku mengikuti 5 kali ujian masuk tapi tidak pernah berhasil sama sekali."

"Daebak! Kau mengenal pria miskin yang sungguh cerdas tapi hanya menjadikannya pesuruhmu. Kau akan menyesal Baek."

"Aniya. Chanyeola bukan pesuruhku. Kenapa kalian berkata seolah aku begitu buruk memperlakukan Chanyeol?"

"Oh _dear_ , aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Tapi Baek, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol sungguhan melupakanmu karena ia berkencan dengan wanita yang ditemuinya di General Mills? Maksudku, kau tahu kan betapa besarnya perusahaan itu? Ia pasti merasa berat sekali, lalu ada wanita yang menyemangatinya di sana, aku yakin ia akan sangat lemah pada hal-hal seperti itu." Baekhyun menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Kau hanya menakut-nakutiku Lu."

Luhan menggedikkan bahunya. "Untuk apa kau takut? Kalian kan hanya berteman." Kyungsoo menahan tawanya.

"Well, ini sudah larut. Besok aku harus berangkat pagi karena ada kelas. Istirahatlah Baek, kau nampak sangat, uhm, bukan diva Byun sekali. _Good night_!" Kyungsoo berlari kecil ke arah kamarnya sebelum tertawa puas melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu.

"Nado Baek, aku tidak boleh tidur larut karena besok Sehun mengajakku kencan. Jadi, aku tidak ingin wajahku terlihat buruk. _Good night dear_!"

 **e)(o**

"Baek?"

"..."

"Hey, apa kau marah?"

"..."

"Astaga, aku benar-benar minta maaf tidak bisa menghubungimu selama satu minggu belakangan."

"Uhm."

"Ah, maksudku dua minggu err atau lebih."

"Ku pikir kau sudah ditelan bumi Park!"

"Kau ingin begitu?"

"Aniya!" Pekik Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Jika ditanya seperti apa keadaanya saat ini. Ia merasa -dari dua pekan terakhir ini- hari ini adalah hari paling indah. Mendengar suara rengekan Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling diinginkannya sejak dua minggu belakangan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu Baek."

"..."

"Baek?"

"Hum?"

"Apa kabar?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar suara berat tapi terkesan lembut itu untuk pertama kalinya, sejak dua minggu lalu. "Aku sangat baik." Malam ini, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Benarkah?"

"Hum, untuk apa aku berbohong padamu. Neo?"

"Nan? Ah, di sini banyak sekali rekanku yang cantik tentu saja aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun berdecak. Ia tahu Chanyeol hanya menggodanya. Dan itu berhasil tentu saja.

"Tentu saja, makanya kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali." Sindir Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertawa.

"Jangan mengungkitnya lagi."

"..."

"Baek?"

"Hum."

"Aku merindukanmu." Baekhyun segera melesakkan wajahnya ke atas permukaan bantalnya untuk meredam pekikkannya. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, Luhan dan Kyungsoo dipastikan akan mangumpatinya jika berteriak.

"Kkaebul!" Tentu saja, harga diri Baekhyun jauh –sangat jauh- jika dibandingkan dengan tinggi badannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ah, aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu."

"Mwo?"

"Belakangan aku sangat sibuk sampai-sampai tidak sempat menghubungimu. Aku bahkan sering meninggalkan jam makan siang karenanya. Kau tahu, menjadi karyawan magang sedikit yah, melelahkan. Aku pulang larut malam lalu tertidur sampai pagi karena kelelahan bahkan di akhir pekan sekalipun, terus berulang. Dua pekan ini perusahaan sedang mempersiapkan audit besar-besaran."

"Arra. Aku hanya sedikit uhm cemas."

"Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Audit sudah berakhir. Aku akan lebih sering bekerja di lapangan mulai sekarang dan itu artinya aku akan memiliki waktu untuk menghubungimu."

"Gomawo Chanyeola."

"Astaga, kau tahu betapa aku merindukan suaramu memanggil namaku seperti itu Baek?"

"Tentu saja kau harus melakukannya!"

"Ah, bagaimana dengan Yunho sunbaemu huh?"

"Huh? Ah, Yunho sunbae? Dia baik, kami sering bicara sejak aku menyapanya. Tapi tidak ada yang istimewa, ia hanya memperlakukanku sebagai hoobae sama seperti yang lain."

"Ah benarkah?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rekan-rekan cantikmu itu huh?"

"Ah, matta. Ada satu senior yang membuatku tertarik. Namanya Kim Minseok. Minseok noona itu cantik sekali."

"Benarkah?"

"Hum, dia juga banyak membantuku selama dua minggu ini. Ia bekerja di departemen yang sama denganku. Ah, andai saja ia belum memiliki teman kencan aku akan mengencaninya."

"Apa ia sudah memiliki ehm teman kencan?"

"Molla, aku tidak berani bertanya. Minseok noona juga baik sekali... Baek? Apa kau masih di sana?"

"Heung? A-ah aku sedikit mengantuk Chan."

"Benarkah? Tidurlah Baek, aku akan menghubungimu lagi lain kali."

"Mianhae Chan."

"Aniya. Jja, tidurlah. Jaljayo."

"Neo-do."

 _._

 **To Be Continue**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

Terima kasih atas _review, follow_ dan _favourite_ nya.

Spesial untuk kalian.

 **neomuchanbaek1** : Haha makasih, Baekhyun sama Chanyeol emang menggemaskan dari sananya kok Ehe. :)) Saya terharu kamu review setiap chapternya. Hwhwhw Thank you!

 **kepala jamur** : Terima kasih. Saya juga suka review kamu hwhwhwh

 **babybaekchan** : Baekhyun suka labil emang, padahal Chanyeol itu punyaku. *Eh Thank you udah review!

 **parkobyunxo** : Iya, kita strong kok. Sebenernya saya bikin FF ini jadi satu word dan emang gak dipisah per chap nya jadi beginilah pembagian per chap nya gak adil. Mau di post satu chap saja kepanjangan wkwk. Emang kok, jones itu bisa terhibur kalau ngeliat Chanbaek. Adem bawaanya. Hwhwhw Thank you!

Sebentar lagi bakalan sampai ke konflik utamanya dan segera end (padahal saya belum ngetik wkwk). Sejujurnya saya sempat kepikiran buat discontinued FF ini terus saya delete. Tapi saya juga pembaca yang suka sedih kalau lagi baca FF tapi tiba-tiba discontinued ya sudah saya batalkan niat saya. Mungkin akan segera saya selesaikan saja. Saya tahu FF ini alurnya ngebosenin minta ampun (ini penyebab saya punya niat discontinued). Tapi kalian masih mau baca dan bahkan komen seriusan saya terharu. Love ya all~

.

Ehiya, ada Hansoo shipper di sini? Saya lagi nyari FF Hansoo (lupa author dan judulnya) yang ceritanya Kyungsoo jadi baby sitter anaknya Luhan sama Baekhyun terus Kyungsoo dijodohkan sama Sehun. Tapi endingnya Hansoo. Saya nyari berkali-kali FF itu tapi belum ketemu, clueless wkwk. Waktu saya baca itu dulu belum punya akun jadi gak bisa favourite. T T kalau ada yang tahu, mohon petunjuknya. Terima kasih.

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Experiment**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. Saya tidak menuntut review, tapi apabila berkenan untuk masukan yang membangun FF ini saya akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

Don't copas and be a plagiarist.

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan. Genre Romance, Friendship. Length: ?. Rate: T._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _Sepertinya aku terkena karma karena terlalu sering bermain-main dengan perasaan seseorang. Tapi jika setelah itu aku dimaafkan maka tidak apa._

 _Aku akan bertahan pada pria tidak peka ini._

-Byun Baekhyun-

"Soo?"

"O-oh, Joonmyeon oppa." Kyungsoo bergerak canggung.

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik, bagaimana dengan oppa?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap pria itu.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Hubungan mereka terpaksa di akhiri sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu –tepatnya tiga hari sebelum Kyungsoo resmi berkencan dengan Jongin-. Joonmyeon yang memutuskan hubungan keduanya dengan alasan ia tidak bisa mendapat restu dari orang tua Kyungsoo.

"Soo-a!"

Jongin merangkulkan lengannya di bahu Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku sedikit lama. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ku kerjakan terlebih dahulu. Oh, bukankah kau Kim Joonmyeon? Rekan kerja sepupuku Yixing noona, dan mantan manager klub basket dua tahun lalu?"

Kyungsoo merasa dejavu, tapi kini keadaan berbanding terbalik.

"A-ah, ya."

"Ah majja, bukankah kalian sudah saling mengenal? Joonmyeon hyung, bolehkah aku memanggilnya seperti itu?" Jongin melempar seringainya kepada Joonmyeon.

"Ne, geuromyeon."

"Kyungsoo adalah kekasihku. Bisakah kau sedikit menjauh maksudku aku agak sedikit tidak nyaman melihatnya dengan pria lain. Buttakhae hyung?"

Joonmyeon nampak tertegun sesaat sebelum bergumam. "Hum? Kekasih-mu?" Jongin merasa di atas awan mendapati ekspresi pria di hadapannya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya." Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo. Tapi gadis itu melempar tatapan ke arah lain.

"Ah, tentu saja. Mianhae. Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi sekarang."

Pria itu meninggalkan meja Jongin dan Kyungsoo, berjalan lurus ke arah pintu keluar cafe.

Jongin mendengus lalu tertawa kering. "Apa ini alasanmu meminta bertemu di sini?" ada nada sinis di dalamnya.

"Ani. Tapi terserah jika kau menganggapnya begitu."

"Kau bermain-main dengan seorang Kim Jongin? Apa kau diam-diam masih menemui bahkan berkencan dengan pria tadi huh?"

"Aku tidak. Tapi apa masalahmu jika hal itu benar sekalipun. Apa kau cemburu? Bukankah kau yang berkata tidak akan melibatkan perasaanmu pada suatu hubungan huh?" Kyungsoo menyeringai.

"Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita lain saat berkencan Do Kyungsoo." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya lalu meletakkannya di bawah dagu. "Apa kau ingin mengakhiri ini sekarang?"

"Ani, _you wish_!"

Jongin tiba-tiba meraih tas tangan dan mantel Kyungsoo lalu menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jemari lentik Kyungsoo. Menarik tangan mungil itu setengah berlari.

"Ya! Kita mau kemana? Di luar hujan!"

Jongin tetap melanjutkan langkah panjangnya membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan setengah berlari mengikuti langkah pria di depannya. Begitu pintu cafe terbuka, hujan deras mengguyur tubuh keduanya.

"Jongin! Ya! Kita harus berteduh."

Pria itu masih diam. "Ya! Kita benar-benar harus berteduh." Pekik Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang memburam karena air hujan. Dan tanpa Kyungsoo duga, Jongin menariknya menuju sebuah _telephone box_. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin terkejut.

"Haruskah kita berteduh di tempat yang sempit seperti-hmmph."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap tertegun ke arah Jongin yang menyentaknya secara tiba-tiba. Menabrakkan bibir keduanya secara paksa. Jongin melepas mantel dan tas tangan Kyungsoo begitu saja, tergeletak di atas lantai basah _telephone box_ itu. Satu tangannya bergerak menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo sedangkan tangan yang lain meraih pinggang ramping Kyungsoo, memastikan tidak ada jarak di antara tubuh mereka.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Jongin?"

Suara teriakan yang setengah teredam suara hujan itu menginterupsi kegiatan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Ommo! Apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat umum seperti ini?" Komentar Luhan. Sehun meringis mendapati tatapan keji Jongin. Memilih menarik kekasihnya menjauh dari pada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Mian!" Ucapnya sebelum berlari kecil mencoba mencari tempat berteduh lain. Diam-diam Sehun merutuki perbuatan Jongin, beruntung jalanan sedang sepi saat itu.

"Jongin kau-"

"Aku juga tidak melibatkan perasaan di dalamnya. Dan aku biasa melakukannya dengan kekasihku."

"Yaish!" Kyungsoo mengusap bibirnya kasar, bahkan ia tak menyadari kalau kuku-kukunya menggores beberapa bagian bibirnya. Ia terlalu marah untuk sekedar merasakan rasa sakit.

"Soo!" Seru Jongin begitu menyadari apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. "Do Kyungsoo!" Seru Jongin.

"Lepaskan! Aku harus menghapusnya!"

"Wae? Apa kau menyesal?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap nyalang ke arah Jongin. "Aku tidak sepertimu Kim Jongin-ssi!" Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Jongin, mengabaikan mantel dan tasnya ia berlari keluar dari tempat itu.

e)(o

"Hun-a."

"Hum?" Luhan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun, ia menatap lurus ke arah Sehun.

"Apa kau mengenal Jongin? Kim Jongin? Kau menyebutkan namanya tadi."

Sehun tersenyum gugup. "Err, mungkin kau salah dengar Lu."

"Kau berani berbohong padaku?"

"Aniya, kau ini bicara apa. Aku tidak akan berbohong pada kekasihku."

Luhan memutar bola mata malas. Kekasihnya bicara hal sebaliknya.

"Geurae, mulai sekarang kita putus jadi kau bisa berkata jujur padaku."

"Ya-ya! Lu. Aku tidak berbohong."

"Aku pulang sekarang." Ucap Luhan.

"Andwe, aku memang mengenal Jongin!"

Luhan memincingkan matanya ke arah Sehun. "Duduklah Lu, aku akan menjelaskannya. Tidak ada yang putus hari ini."

"Arraseo."

"..."

"Aku menunggumu bicara Oh-Se-Hun." Ucap Luhan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Kami berteman sejak JHS. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Kami juga masih sering bertemu di Palaz."

"Kau sering pergi ke club?" Luhan memekik. Sehun mengerang, ia salah bicara lagi. Mendekap tubuh Luhan erat-erat sebelum gadis itu mengamuk.

"Aku- maksudku terkadang. Ya, tentu saja aku hanya menemui Jongin di sana. Aku tidak minum, sungguh. Kami hanya bicara sebentar lalu pulang."

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam. "Akan ku maafkan, tapi jangan harap aku masih menjadi kekasihmu jika kau masih ke sana!"

"Tentu saja. Aku berjanji dengan sepenuh hati Lu." Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya. Menunjukkan gestur 'bersumpah'.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan di sana huh?"

"Apakah itu penting Lu?" Luhan kembali menempatkan tatapan tajam. "Geunyang mwo." Sehun akhirnya menjawab.

"Oh-Se-Hun!"

"Kami membicarakan beberapa hal Lu, sedikit tentang Kyungsoo noona dan Baekhyun noona."

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang?"

"Jongin sudah tau kalau Kyungsoo noona adalah teman Baekhyun noona."

"Apa kau yang mengatakannya?"

"Y-ya, aku tidak tahu kalau Jongin berkencan dengan Baekhyun noona sebelumnya dan sekarang mengencani Kyungsoo noona. Jadi saat Jongin bertanya aku menjelaskannya. Itu karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu Lu." Bela Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "Apa saja yang Jongin tanyakan?"

"Tidak banyak. Jongin hanya sedikit menanyakan tentang Baekhyun noona. Ia ingin tahu seberapa dekat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo noona. Tapi-" Sehun melirik Luhan.

"Mwo? Malhaebwa!"

"Jongin sepertinya sungguh-sungguh tertarik pada Kyungsoo noona."

"Kkaebul!"

"Lu, tak bisakah kau mempercayai Jongin. Ani, cukup beri dia kesempatan sedikit saja. Hum?"

"Apa kau gila? Dia sudah pernah berkencan dengan Baekhyun, tahu kalau mereka berteman dekat dan masih berani mengencani Kyungsoo? Pria seperti itu tidak pantas diberi kesempatan."

"Lu, cinta tidak memiliki hal seperti itu untuk dipertimbangkan."

"Aku pulang." Luhan meraih tasnya lalu pergi keluar dari apartemen Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. " _Damn_!" Umpat Sehun kesal. Sudah pasti kekasihnya sedang marah besar sekarang.

 **e)(o**

Keadaan apartemen itu nampak sepi. Tiga gadis yang berada di satu ruangan itu sepertinya tidak berniat untuk bicara satu sama lain. Satu duduk di atas sova tengah fokus pada laptop yang menayangkan sebuah film drama-komedi, gadis bersurai hitam itu menangis terisak, disaat film itu menayangkan adegan lucu. Gadis lain yang bersurai madu tengah berbaring di karpet tepat didepan TV, tatapannya tak terlepas dari layar ponsel tepatnya pada sebuah _room chat_. Lalu yang terakhir, gadis bersurai ungu –ia baru saja mengganti warna rambutnya dari blonde ke ungu siang tadi- tengah sibuk menscroll ponselnya.

"Yaish! Mwoya igeo!" Pekikan si surai ungu membuat dua gadis lain beringsut mendekat.

"Ommo! Mereka serasi sekali. Apa kau mengenalnya Baek?"

"Serasi kkaebul!"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun heran. "Kenapa kau marah?"

"Dia Park Chanyeol!"

"Park nugu? Whoa! Dia Chanyeol yang itu?" Pekik Luhan. Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Baek! Apa ku bilang dia sudah pasti mengencani rekan kerjanya. Oh! Bahkan ia memasang foto seperti ini untuk postingan pertama di akun instagramnya!"

Baekhyun merebut ponselnya dari tangan Luhan. Membawanya ke kamar. Jemarinya bergerak cepat di atas layar ponsel.

"Ya Baek?"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"

Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di antara rekan kerjanya segera berdiri dan undur diri untuk mengangkat telfon dari Baekhyun.

"Aniya, aku sedang istirahat makan siang. Wae?"

"Kau makan siang, dengan siapa huh?"

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat. Ia bisa merasakan nada sinis di setiap ucapan Baekhyun tapi ia masih belum mengerti situasinya. "Dengan teman-teman divisiku."

"Kau membuka akun instagram?"

"Eottokhae arraseo?" Pertanyaan itu menyulut emosi Baekhyun.

"Apa kau berniat menyembunyikannya dariku jika aku tidak mengungkitnya?"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, apa ada yang salah dengan akunnya? "Ah keugaenun, sebenarnya bukan aku yang membuatnya. Tapi Minseok sunbae, ia bilang seharusnya aku memiliki paling tidak satu akun sosial media."

"Minseok sunbae?" Ulang Baekhyun geram.

Beberapa hari ini ia bersyukur karena Chanyeol memiliki sedikit waktu luang untuknya meski hanya lewat sambungan telfon, tapi ia merasa kalau lebih baik tidak karena ia selalu mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan ini dan itu tentang Minseok sunbaenya. Dan entah karena alasan apa Baekhyun selalu menghindari bahasan setiap nama itu disebut. Baekhyun membenci orang yang bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Ya. Minseok sunbae."

"Jangan hubungi aku lagi! Bicara saja terus dengan sunbaemu itu!" Pekik Baekhyun lalu memutus sambungan telfon.

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya nanar. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya sehingga Baekhyun semarah itu.

 **e)(o**

"Baek, kau masih marah?" Luhan menyentuh bahu Baekhyun dengan jari telunjukknya.

"Diamlah Lu, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun hari ini." Gadis itu memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulut dalam suapan besar-besar. Baekhyun hari ini bukanlah Baekhyun sang diva yang terkenal di Yonsei.

"Baek, tapi setidaknya jaga _image_ mu."

"Kkaebul! Minseok-minseok itu masih lebih terkenal dari pada aku!"

"Min-Minseok nugu?"

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya ke arah Luhan. Terpampang sebuah instagram berID real_pcy di sana. Itu akun yang dilihatnya kemarin, akan tetapi dengan jumlah follower yang cukup banyak untuk akun yang baru saja dibuat dalam hitungan 1 hari. Satu foto yang di unggah juga memiliki banyak tanda hati dan komentar yang isinya kebanyakan berupa kekaguman pada pasangan serasi di foto itu atau sejenisnya.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Err. Itu mungkin saja-"

"Gadis itu dipuji serasi dengan Chanyeol! Yaish!" Baekhyun membanting sendoknya kasar. Beberapa mahasiswa yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah sang diva nampak terkejut.

"Baek, dia tidak ada apa-apanya jika itu dibandingkan denganmu."

"Chanyeol bilang menyukainya Lu!" Pekik Baekhyun. "Ia berkata akan mengencani Minseok sunbae sialan itu jika belum memiliki kekasih!"

"Apa kau sedang marah sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah meletakkan tasnya di atas meja kantin. Beberapa orang nampak terkejut karena ada gadis tak dikenal bergabung dengan diva mereka di meja.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo. "Untuk apa kau semarah itu huh? Kalian hanya berteman Baek, hanya teman." Luhan menatap horror ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Soo, kau-"

"Lalu kau sendiri, kenapa menangis seperti itu jika hanya berniat memanfaatkan Jongin huh!" Sinis Baekhyun. Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka nampak berkasak-kusuk, mengira kedua orang di hadapan mereka sedang memperebutkan Jongin.

"Baek, ku kira kau sudah keterlaluan." Luhan bersuara, Baekhyun melirik tajam ke arah Luhan lalu berjalan menjauh.

 **e)(o**

Luhan menghela nafas lelah. Kedua temannya sedang berselisih dan suasana kamar apartemen terasa begitu canggung. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengadu pada kekasihnya perihal ini tapi kenyataanya Luhan juga masih sebal dengan Sehun, pria itu bahkan tidak berusaha meminta maaf sama sekali. Dilemparnya ponselnya ke arah sova.

"Yaish! Geurae, lakukan sesuka kalian! Kau pikir kalian berumur berapa huh? Kekanakan sekali!" Pekik Luhan bermaksud menyindir Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang berada di dalam kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Apa kalian bahkan tau kalau aku dan Sehun sedang bertengkar huh? Dasar menyebalkan!"

Luhan memekik secara random sampai suara pekikkannya menghilang setelah isak tangisnya terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruang apartemen. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin keluar dan memeluk temannya itu, tapi keadaannya tidak jauh lebih baik dari teman karibnya itu. Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo.

 **e)(o**

"Ya! Kyungsoo noona, Baekhyun noona, apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia memilih untuk berjalan menjauh dari ruang tunggu pasien.

"Wae? Apa itu benar-benar buruk? Luhan tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun. "Gwenchana, ia hanya demam biasa. Dokter sudah memeriksanya. Kau boleh masuk duluan."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi huh?"

"Luhan tertidur di ruang tengah kemarin, ia demam karenanya."

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Mianhae."

Sehun mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa noona meminta maaf?"

"Aku baru tahu kalian bertengkar. Tolong jaga Luhan sebentar dan pastikan kalian berbaikan hum."

"Ya! Noona mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun tanpa berbalik.

.

.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua lututnya. Meringkuk untuk meredam suara isakannya. Tangisnya semakin kencang saat seseorang memeluknya dari samping.

"Mianhae." Bisik orang itu.

"Aniya, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf. Aku benar-benar keterlaluan." Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu. aku juga sangat keterlaluan."

"Soo." Baekhyun mengalihkan pelukannya ke tubuh Kyungsoo. "Apa Luhan akan baik-baik saja?"

"Hum, tentu saja. Si rusa cerewet itu akan segera sehat."

"Aku tidak seharusnya mengabaikan Luhan semalam."

"Aniya, aku juga terlalu egois untuk keluar."

"Tapi, Soo-"

"Huh?"

"Kurasa kau benar. Aku tidak seharusnya marah pada Chanyeol. Geundae, wae neomu appo? Aku merasa jahat sekali, Chanyeol terdengar sangat bahagia saat bercerita tentang sunbaenya itu. Bukankah aku seharusnya mendukungnya?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya jika tidak suka."

"Huh? Bukankah aku harus melakukannya sebagai teman. Aku sungguh menganggapnya sebagai temanku bukan pesuruhku."

"Arra. Aku dan Luhan tahu itu."

"Lalu, apa aku harus memberinya saran untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik? Aniya, ataukah aku harus membantunya?" Gumam Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terkekeh menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Kkaebul! Jangan bicara omong kosong yang tak bisa kau lakukan."

"Ya! Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Hey, mau mendengar pendapatku?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun serius.

Baekhyun sedikit takut dengan tatapan itu. Kyungsoo biasanya akan memukulnya keras-keras saat melemparkan tatapan sejenis. "W-wae? Mwo?"

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta Baek."

"Hu-Huh?"

Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang _clueless_. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, menepuk mantelnya yang sedikit berdebu. "Kajja, sudah waktunya kita menjenguk Luhan."

"Hum, kajja." Gumam Baekhyun setengah sadar.

 **e)(o**

"Uh, sakit sekali. Aku merasa sangat lemah tak berdaya." Ucap Luhan dramatis.

Kyungsoo yang baru masuk disusul dengan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata malas. "Sehun-a, sakit sekali!" Pekik Luhan.

"W-wae? Tadi kau baik-baik saja Lu."

"Bisa kau bayangkan, aku sakit demam parah seperti ini tapi dua teman seapartemen denganku justru sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Neomu appo!"

"Berhentilah Lu, kau jelek sekali. Kami sudah berbaikan." Komentar Baekhyun lalu tertawa.

"Yaish! Kenapa tak mengatakannya sejak tadi!" Umpat Luhan.

"Kau sudah berakting sejak kami masuk Lu." Celetuk Kyungsoo.

Luhan tertawa kering. "Keugaenun, aku berencana ikut klub teater. Aku hanya sedang berlatih."

"Tahun depan terakhir kita Lu, tidak ada mahasiswi semester akhir yang baru masuk ke suatu klub."

"Ya! Kalian membuat Luhanku sakit."

Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. "Kau bicara banmal pada kami bahkan berteriak Ya?" Sehun menciut.

"Noona salah dengar."

"Kkaebul!" Celetuk Baekhyun. Luhan terkikik geli.

"Keumanhae." Luhan menengahi.

Sehun mencembikkan bibirnya. "Noona bisa pulang, aku yang akan menjaga Luhan malam ini."

"Huh? Aniya, kau bisa pulang. Kami yang akan menjaga Luhan."

Luhan mendelik ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. "Ya! Kenapa kalian tidak mengerti juga? Aku dan Sehun baru saja berbaikan, kalian harusnya memberikan kami waktu berdua." Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas.

"Na kanda!"

"Y-ya! Soo, tunggu aku!"

Sehun terkikik. "Gomawo Lu."

 **e)(o**

"Wae?" Baekhyun terkejut saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jongin?" Gumam Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Beberapa langkah di depan mereka Jongin berdiri, menatap ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kita bicara?"

"Aku akan pulang duluan."

Tangan Kyungsoo menahan lengan Baekhyun. "Aniya, ini sudah larut malam. Kajja kita pulang."

"Kyungsoo jebal. Kita perlu bicara."

Baekhyun melirik Jongin, melempar tatapan tajam. Seolah mengatakan 'Jika kau berani menyakitinya akan ku penggal kepalamu!' menghela nafas. "Aku bisa naik taksi sendiri Soo. Bicaralah, kau juga perlu menyelesaikan masalahmu. Aku akan langsung menghubungimu jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Baek." Panggil Kyungsoo meminta pertolongan.

"Kau bisa pakai mobilku. Aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo dengan taksi nanti." Mata Baekhyun berbinar. Ketiganya –Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo- ke rumah sakit dengan taksi dan ambulans karena terburu-buru.

Well, siapa yang akan menolak jika ditawari mobil Jongin. Pria itu selalu mengganti model mobilnya setiap _launching_ unit mobil mewah berjenis sport dan tentu saja hanya dibuat beberapa di dunia. Ya, Jongin sekaya itu.

"Geurae, akan ku pastikan tidak ada lecet sedikitpun. Ah, jaga Kyungsoo baik-baik karena jika kau berani menyakitinya, mobilmu sudah dipastikan terjun ke jurang! Ehm, dengan kau di dalamnya tentu saja. Annyeong!" Baekhyun melambai ruang seakan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya adalah ucapan selamat tinggal biasa.

 **e)(o**

 _Selca_.

 _Selca_.

 _Selca_.

"Hum?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mengganti mobil Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, masih dengan senyum lebar terpatri di bibir tipisnya. "Aniya."

"Kau sedang keluar dengan seseorang?"

Baekhyun mengarahkan ponselnya ke sekitar. "Aku sendiri."

"Lalu, mobil siapa yang kau pakai?"

"Jongin."

"Jongin nugu?"

"Ah matta aku tidak memberitahumu soal Jongin. Dia mantan kekasihku!"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Kau kembali pada mantan kekasihmu?"

"Jongin berkencan dengan Kyungsoo."

"Huh?"

"Temanku Kyungsoo, cucu majikanmu. Kau ingat?"

"Ah, pemilik mansion Do itu?"

"Ne."

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa membawa mobilnya?"

"Ia meminjamkannya padaku. Geundae, bukankah ini mobil yang keren. Sayang sekali appaku tidak mengijinkanku memiliki mobil seperti ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum masam. "Ah, ada apa kau menelfonku?"

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan mobil ini padamu." Baekhyun terkikik. "Apa kau sudah pulang?"

"Hum? Ah ya, aku baru saja pulang."

"Selarut ini?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tadi ada acara makan malam divisi. Divisi kami berhasil membantu divisi lain memenangkan tender. Dan beberapa rekan kerjaku mabuk jadi kami harus membagi diri mengantar rekan satu divisi yang rumahnya searah."

"Kau mengantar siapa?" Baekhyun memincingkan matanya.

"Minseok sunbae, kebetulan apartemennya searah dengan flatku."

"A-ah geurae? Istirahatlah Chan, kau pasti lelah. Aku juga akan segera pulang. Pabba, mata pandamu itu! Mengerikan sekali. Aku tutup ya-"

"Baek?"

"Hum?"

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Aniya, kemarin aku hanya sedikit kecewa. Aku tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Kau tahu, wanita kebanyakan melakukan hal itu saat emosinya sedang labil." Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Baek, jangan menundukkan kepalamu."

"Aniya, aku hanya-"

"Kau menangis? Baek-"

Baekhyun memijat hidungnya yang berair. "Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk. Aku akan pulang sekarang dan beristirahat."

"Baek, besok aku libur. Mau aku kesana hum? Aku akan ke stasiun sekarang. Masih ada kereta ke Seoul di jam ini."

"Aniya, hajima."

"Baek-"

"Tunggu aku di apartemenmu arraseo."

Sambungan terputus.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya saat sosok Chanyeol muncul dari pintu lobby. Pria itu nampak terengah, melihat ke sekeliling memastikan ada seseorang yang dapat ditanyai. Tapi sebelum pria itu sempat mendekati satpam yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sebuah pelukan erat membuatnya limbung.

"Astaga Baek!"

"Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini huh?"

"Baek, kau menangis?" Chanyeol mencoba meraih wajah Baekhyun, berusaha menjauhkan tubuh mungil itu untuk memastikan keadaan si mungil. Tapi gadis itu menolak.

"Jebal. Nan geunyang bogoshipeo." Racau Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Tangan besarnya menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku di sini Baek."

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau berlari dari halte bus sampai ke apartemen ini?"

"Hum, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Baek. Kenapa kau menangis seperti itu?"

"Aniya, sudah kubilang itu karena pengaruh hormon bukan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, tak habis pikir dengan tingkat kekeraskepalaan Baekhyun. "Arraseo, kemarilah." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang mengulurkan lengannya selama beberapa saat. Ia menghela nafas lalu menggeleng.

"Mwoya igeo? Tidak biasanya Baekhyun seperti ini."

"Kau sudah punya kekasih."

"Huh?"

"Amteun, chukkae!"

"Baek, apa itu yang membuatmu marah?"

"Huh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. "Aigoo, kemarilah. Bukan hanya kau yang rindu. Aku juga." Lengan panjang pria itu segera meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dekapannya.

"Chanyeola, kau sudah punya-"

"Kekasih? Aniya. Kau salah paham."

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, setidaknya belum?"

"Kau bilang akan mengencani Minseok sunbaemu!"

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak memainkan surai Baekhyun. "Kau mengganti warna rambutmu."

"Apa ini tidak cocok untukku?"

"Ani, aku lebih suka warna ini. Tapi bukankah tidak bagus sering mewarnai rambutmu huh? Aku penasaran bagaimana warna surai aslimu."

"Tentu saja hitam." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut. "Ya! Kau mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kita."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku bahkan tidak berani menanyakan apakah ia sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum, bagaimana aku berani mengajaknya berkencan huh? Jadi kau benar-benar marah karena hal itu hum?"

"Aniya, aku bilang itu karena hormon! Geundae, kenapa kau memasang fotomu dengan wanita itu di instagram?"

"Minseok sunbae yang membuat akun itu, lalu ia hanya berkata 'tersenyumlah' dan itu muncul di sana."

"Mana ponselmu!"

Chanyeol menyerahkan ponsel itu tanpa perlawanan. Membiarkan Baekhyun mengotak-atik ponselnya bahkan menyamankan punggungnya ke dada bidangnya. Sesekali ia melihat apa yang dilakukan si mungil pada ponselnya, tepatnya akun instagramnya yang bahkan belum pernah ia buka sama sekali sejak akun itu dibuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baek?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu. Ah mwoya igeo! Ada apa dengan wanita-wanita yang mengirimi dm padamu huh! Yaish! Bahkan mereka mengirim foto menjijikkan ini." Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"Neo, jangan pernah membuka isi pesan disini jika bukan dariku!" Ucap Baekhyun mutlak.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah membuka aplikasi itu sejak terakhir akun itu dibuat Baek."

"Jinja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan itu sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum puas. "Apalagi hum?"

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

"Huh?"

"Kemarikan!" Pekik Baekhyun lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol, ia terkikik geli saat mendapati betapa berbedanya kedua tangan itu.

Mengaitkan jemari satu sama lain. Baekhyun mencari _angle_ yang cocok untuk itu. dan Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak tertawa menyadari maksud si mungil. Satu foto berhasil di ambilnya.

"Bukankah ini bagus? Apa seharusnya aku masuk ke club photography saja? Uh, aku memang berbakat dalam segala hal."

Chanyeol mengerang gemas memperhatikan tingkah si mungil. "Kau menggemaskan sekali sih Baek." Si mungil tertawa bangga.

"Tentu saja. Aku diva Yonsei kalau kau lupa."

"Ta-dah!" Baekhyun memamerkan hasil karyanya. Ia memperlihatkan foto yang sudah di uploadnya di sana. Ada tiga buah foto dan tentu saja ia menghapus foto Chanyeol dan sunbaenya itu.

Foto pertama adalah foto yang mereka ambil di pantai beberapa waktu lalu. Foto yang hanya menampilkan setengah wajah Baekhyun dan setengah wajah Chanyeol. Ia mempostingnya lengkap dengan caption, ' _A half_ _face_ ' Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Arraseo."

Foto kedua adalah foto yang sama dengan foto yang di _post_ dengan akun Baekhyun, wajah Baekhyun yang sedang bersandar di dada Chanyeol tapi dengan _angle_ yang berbeda. Wajah Baekhyun tidak terlihat jelas tapi semua orang yang mengenalnya tentu tahu siapa gadis di foto itu, dan tentu saja Baekhyun bermaksud menunjukkan bahwa foto wanita ini berbeda dengan wanita yang pertama kali di posting oleh akun ini. ' _Nugu?_ ' ia menuliskan caption itu di sana, ' _Favourite place huh?_ ' tambahnya. Kalimat itu merujuk pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Apa itu tempat favoritmu Baek?"

Baekhyun mengerling ke arah Chanyeol. "Tentu saja, apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Ya ya, lakukan sesukamu."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Ini foto terakhir."

Foto yang baru beberapa saat lalu diambil. Tangan keduanya yang saling bertautan. ' _Your hand fits in mine_. Bee.' Sebelah alis Chanyeol tertarik ke atas melihat caption yang tertulis di sana.

"Bee?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu, Kyungsoo menjulukikku ratu lebah?" Chanyeol tertawa. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun menyukai julukan seperti itu.

"Geundae wae?"

"Katanya aku menyengat."

"Huh?"

"Luhan bilang aku seorang _playgirl_ ulung, kau tau kan aku ini sangat mempesona. Tidak heran kalau banyak pria yang 'tersengat' oleh pesonaku." Chanyeol tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat berusaha menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Kau memang menyengat Baek. Tapi aku lebih suka dengan namamu. Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun, Baekhyunee."

Jari telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah pada wajah Chanyeol, membuat pria itu sedikit terkesiap. "Kau boleh memanggilku Baekhyunee, kau mendapat ijin khusus dariku."

"Gamsahamnida Baekhyunee-nim."

"Tapi, kenapa nama akunmu seperti ini huh?"

"Ah, itu karena saat membuat akun banyak sekali nama chanyeol. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya seperti itu. Real pcy. Park Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Kurang lebih seperti itu." Chanyeol terkikik geli atas penjelasannya sendiri.

"Uh, harusnya kau bertanya padaku terlebih dahulu! Ah, aku akan mengganti nama akunku." Lalu dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun membuka akunnya, mengganti ID akunnya menjadi baekhyunee_. Begitu selesai si mungil tersenyum puas.

"Kenapa menggantinya?"

"Bukankah nama ini lucu sekali? Ah, satu lagi apa aku sudah pernah bertanya kenapa kau tiba-tiba keluar dari club? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku dan membuatku menunggu selama empat hari di sana."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Kau tidak menelan satu tetespun alkohol kan Baek?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Aigoo, charanta!" Tangan besar Chanyeol menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau belum menjawabku Tuan Park. Apa karena pekerjaanmu begitu berat?"

"Ani."

"Lalu?"

"Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak suka aku bekerja di sana hum?"

"Sungguh karena itu?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun tidak perlu menyembunyikan senyumnya untuk itu. "Hey, kau bilang besok kau libur. Menginap ya? Kita bisa pergi berlibur bersama besok." Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku bisa pulang dan kembali esok hari Baek."

"Aniya, ini sudah hampir pagi. Kajja, aku akan mencarikan pakaian ganti untukmu. Kamar mandinya ada di sebelah sana. Mau ku siapkan air panas?"

"Arraseo arraseo."

.

.

.

"Baekhyunee?"

"Hum?"

"Kau tertidur?"

"Um, kurasa aku hampir tertidur. Rasanya nyaman sekali."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Berada di tempat favoritmu hum?"

"Majja."

"Kau benar-benar mengantuk ya?"

"Eung."

"Tidurlah. Jalja." Chanyeol bergerak membenahi selimutnya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh si mungil.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

Terima kasih atas _review, follow_ dan _favourite_ nya. Saya tidak pernah bosan mengatakannya.

Sejujurnya saya pikir ini sudah akan masuk ke konflik utama tapi ternyata belum karena di draft yang belum terpost alurnya begitu, ke depannya akan ada beberapa konflik ringan sejenis (saya sejujurnya juga kurang suka dengan konflik berat, suka baper, mikirnya susah wkwk apresiasi sama author berbakat dalam hal ini di FF lain). Typo adalah tindakan manusiawi haha, pembelaan pada diri sendiri.

Oiya, ada yang review di FF saya kalau jarang ada yang balas komen reviewernya satu per satu. Jujur saja itu karena reviewnya sedikit (tapi saya senang) dengan begitu saya punya kolom banyak untuk balas wkwkwk. Soalnya kalau yang review banyak kasian pembacanya isi FF nya panjang tapi karena balasan review dari saya yang absurd. Hehe Saya mengapresiasi siapapun yang review, favourite dan follow FF saya. Terutama review saya baca berulang-ulang sambil senyum-senym sendiri tapi sebenarnya sih saya agak takut pas awal ada notif review masuk. Takut tidak bisa memenuhi harapan pembaca. hwhwhw

Special thanks to:

 **babybaekchan** : Ini konfliknya (season 1) wkwk. Maaf jika diluar ekspektasi. _Thank you for review_!

 **kepala jamur** : Semoga ini sudah cukup manis, walaupun tidak semanis Baekhyun. ;)) Ehe. _Thank you for review_!

 **parkobyunxo** : Haha ini saya usahakan cukup panjang. Thank you sudah merespon pertanyaan saya. _Thank you for review_!

 **neomuchanbaek1** : _Thank you for always review_! Saya gatau musti balas komen kamu apa. Wkwk

 **Anithiasariy** : _Welcome to_ Love Experiment! Wkwk Aww, jangan memuji terlalu banyak. Nanti saya malah grogi ngetiknya hehe. _Thank you for review_!

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Experiment**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. Saya tidak menuntut review, tapi apabila berkenan untuk masukan yang membangun FF ini saya akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

Don't copas and be a plagiarist.

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan. Genre Romance, Friendship. Length: ?. Rate: T._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _Sepertinya aku terkena karma karena terlalu sering bermain-main dengan perasaan seseorang. Tapi jika setelah itu aku dimaafkan maka tidak apa._

 _Aku akan bertahan pada pria tidak peka ini._

-Byun Baekhyun-

"Masuklah. Aku akan mencari kunci mobilmu." Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada datar. Ia melepaskan sepatunya lalu meletakkanya di lemari sepatu. Membiarkan Jongin tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Baek? Apa kau sudah tidur?" Panggil Kyungsoo, apartemen begitu gelap. "Baek? Uh, sepertinya si lebah itu sudah tidur."

Kyungsoo menyalakan lampu utama. "Ommo! Ya! Kenapa si lebah ini membawa pria masuk!"

"Wae Soo? Terjadi sesuatu?" Jongin mempercepat langkahnya mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Hu-huh?" Kyungsoo baru saja akan mencegah Jongin melihat pemandangan dimana sepasang manusia tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya, berpelukan di atas sova ruang tengah.

"Kalian memperbolehkan pria masuk ke apartemen?" Tanya Jongin, dahinya berkerut. Ada nada tidak suka keberatan di sana.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Ani."

"Apa aku juga boleh menginap?" Ucapnya kemudian. Jongin meringis mendapati tatapan tajam Kyungsoo. "Lain kali?" Masih belum menyerah.

"Kami tidak menyepakati hal ini tapi seharusnya tidak ada pria yang boleh masuk ke apartemen ini kecuali tamu khusus."

"Apa aku termasuk tamu khusus? Aku kau perbolehkan masuk." Jongin dengan segala tipu muslihatnya. Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

"Bukan, tapi apa kau mau menunggu di luar dini hari begini?" Omel Kyungsoo sebal. Pria itu tidak tahu diri.

Jongin bergidik ngeri. "Shireo! Dingin sekali di luar."

"Ah! Ini kuncinya! Kau bisa pulang sekarang Kim Jongin-ssi."

"Apa kau mengusirku?"

"Ani. Ini memang sudah waktunya kau pulang." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin, meletakkan kunci itu di sana.

"Sampai jumpa besok Soo, aku akan menjemputmu kau mau ataupun tidak." Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah. Tidak ada gunanya membantah seorang Kim Jongin.

 **e)(o**

"Aku rasa kau benar Soo."

Pagi itu hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur kota Seoul. Seharusnya tiga gadis bertubuh mungil itu sudah berada di kelasnya masing-masing, akan tetapi hujan membuat ketiganya sepakat memutuskan untuk membolos.

"Huh?" Kyungsoo menghentikan sendoknya yang baru sepertiga perjalanan menuju bibir tebalnya. "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku rasa aku memang jatuh cinta." Cicit Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam. Luhan memekik, antara terkejut dengan kuah panas yang menyentuh bibirnya dan ucapan dari teman karibnya.

"Daebak!" Seru Luhan di tengah ringisannya.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kau mengakuinya sekarang? Jadi si Park Chanyeol ini huh?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan air minum ke arah Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi Lu, aku tidak merasakan apa yang selalu kau junjung tinggi itu."

"Huh?"

"Jantung berdebar, pipi bersemu, atau kupu-kupu diperut." Luhan menatap Baekhyun sanksi.

"Apa kau benar jatuh cinta?" Tanya Luhan sanksi.

Kyungsoo memukul dahinya. "Kalian benar-benar."

"Geundae, aku suka sekali berada di dekat Chanyeola. Kau tahu, baunya enak sekali. Aku sampai tertidur karena nyamannya." Luhan memutar bola mata malas. "Lalu, tidak ada kupu-kupu di perutku Lu. Itu terdengar mengerikan, apa itu artinya ada ulat yang singgah ke perutmu begitu? Ewww~ tapi aku merasa mual setiap kali Chanyeola disekitarku, mual yang ehm aku hanya merasa itu tidak membuatku bosan, maksudku itu mual tapi menyenangkan. Ah molla!" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

"Heol, kenapa juga aku bisa berteman dengan spesies sepertimu huh?" Luhan mencibir.

"Baek, tapi apa kau berniat mengatakannya pada Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo bersuara sebelum terjadi perdebatan konyol lain di antara Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Baekhyun berdengung. "Huh? Haruskah? Ia terlihat sangat menyukai Minseok sunbaenya itu." Bibirnya mencembik.

"Kau ingat aku pernah mengatakan karma padamu? Mungkin saja itu karma untukmu Baek!" Luhan tertawa. Kyungsoo mendesis. "Ya! Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja?" Luhan menambahkan.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukankah mereka belum berkencan? Itu artinya kau masih memiliki banyak sekali kesempatan Baek!" Seru Kyungsoo antusias, kata antusias dan Kyungsoo merupakan perpaduan yang langka.

"Kesempatan?"

"Majja! Kyungsoo benar. Kau bisa memulainya dengan menjauhkan Minseok itu dari sisi Chanyeol! Bukankah kau bilang Chanyeol magang di General Mills?" Baekhyun mengangguki ucapan Luhan.

"General Mills Korea berada dibawah naungan Byun corps bukan? Kau bisa memanfaatkannya Baek! Kau bisa bergabung di satu divisi dengan Chanyeol dan memulai misimu. Lagi pula kita sudah memasuki semester akhir."

"Semester 7 masih ada kuliah teori Lu!" Protes Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun bisa mengambil cuti satu semester."

"Aniya, aku punya cara yang lebih baik." Baekhyun memutus perdebatan kedua temannya.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menatap Baekhyun skeptis.

"Mwo?" Luhan yang pertama kali bersuara.

"Aku akan menjadi mahasiswi magang di sana. Bukankah ada mata kuliah itu? Lihat saja, aku akan menyingkirkan semua yang berniat mengambil Chanyeol dariku!"

"Baek, kau berlebihan!" Luhan bergidik ngeri.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata sipitnya. "Uh? Benarkah?"

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun sedang membuka ponselnya saat sebuah notifikasi muncul di akun aplikasi instagramnya. Itu bukan miliknya, melainkan milik akun real_pcy. Sudahkan diceritakan jika Baekhyun juga menyimpan akun Chanyeol di ponselnya?

"Mwoya igeo?"

Sebuah pesan dari pemilik akun xm90. Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun bergerak membuka pesan yang dikirim secara pribadi itu. Tercantum beberapa foto di sana. Semuanya diambil tanpa objek ketahui. Foto pertama adalah foto Chanyeol yang tengah serius memperhatikan sebuah grafik di layar laptop. Lalau foto kedua adalah foto dimana Chanyeol tengah berjongkok di tepi sungai. Dan foto terakhir adalah foto Chanyeol sedang berdiskusi dengan beberapa pria lain.

'Uri Chanyeolli, kau benar-benar tampan kenapa tidak jadi model saja?'

Jemari Baekhyun segera menekan nama akun yang mengirim pesan itu.

"Mwoya igeo!" Pekiknya. Itu akun milik Kim Minseok.

Setelah menyimpan foto-foto Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera menghapus pesan itu cepat sebelum Chanyeol membacanya –yang mana hal itu sangat kecil kemungkinannya-.

"Oh! Chanyeola~" Baekhyun yang pertama kali bersuara.

"Wae? Kau sudah makan siang Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Pria itu tiba-tiba saja menghubunginya via Vcall.

"Ah aku memiliki berita bagus!"

"Mwoya igeo?"

"Aku akan magang di perusahaan yang sama denganmu mulai semester depan!" Ucap Baekhyun antusias.

"Benarkah? Geundae, aku baru sadar. Kau tidak pernah bercerita jurusan apa yang kau ambil."

"Nan? Aku mengambil kimia."

"Baek?"

"Hum?"

"Apa kau sedang bersama seseorang? Oh bukankah itu Yunho sunbaemu itu?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kelasnya beberapa menit yang lalu, dan tentu saja tidak sedang bersama orang lain karena Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang berada di kelasnya sendiri. Dan Yunho? Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Yunho sunbae?" gumamnya.

"Aniya, aku tidak bersama siapapun. Oh, apa kau melihat gadis cantik di sebelahnya? Itu kakak tingkatku dulu, dia sekarang menjadi mahasiswi _post graduate_ , namanya Kim Jaejoong. Ia kekasih Yunho sunbae. Neomu yeppo geutji?"

"Baek, kau tidak patah hati? Bukankah kau-"

"Aniya! Aku kan hanya bilang Yunho sunbae tampan. Bukan berarti ingin berkencan dengannya."

"Jinja?"

"Ne. Oh, aku harus segera ke kelasku berikutnya. Semester 7 akan datang dua bulan lagi. Aku akan menyiapkan ujianku dengan baik dan kau harus tetap berada di sana sampai aku datang. Pastikan kau mendapat kontraknya. Arraseo?"

"Hum, arra Baek. Fighting!"

 **e)(o**

"Kau akan tinggal dimana selama magang di Daejeon?"

Baekhyun mengentikan kegiatannya memilih pakaian yang akan dibawa ke Daejeon. Besok pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah harus berada di General Mills Inc, untuk itulah ia berencana berangkat ke Daejeon sore ini. Melirik sebentar ke arah Luhan yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Appa sudah menyewakan apartemen di sana."

"Aigoo, kau benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh kali ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja, apa itu tidak terlihat? Jika aku tidak bersama Chanyeol ku pikir aku sungguh akan menyesal setelahnya."

"Baek, bisakah kau tidak pergi? Aku pasti akan rindu suara berisikmu itu." Luhan tiba-tiba berucap sendu. Baekhyun terkikik geli.

"Kau bisa ke Daejeon Lu. Itu hanya satu jam dari Seoul! Lagi pula kau juga akan sibuk dengan magangmu."

Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun melipat pakaiannya, memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Sedangkan Luhan dengan setengah hati membantu Baekhyun memasukkan beberapa peralatan kecantikan ke dalam sebuah boks.

"Soo-a." Panggil Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Hum?"

"Kau belum berdamai dengan Jongin?"

"Tunggu, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Luhan bingung kemana arah pembicaraan dua temannya. "Kalian bertengkar?" Tanyanya.

"Ku pikir wajar jika sepasang kekasih bertengkar sesekali." Baekhyun menimpali.

"Kami bukan sepasang kekasih Baek, maksudku setidaknya bukan seperti itu. Kau tidak lupa dengan surat perjanjian kita bukan?" Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Kau masih menjalankan perjanjian itu? Apa kau masih berharap Joonmyeon oppa kembali padamu huh? Soo, pria itu yang memutuskanmu." Baekhyun tidak setuju jika temannya kembali pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Ya! Chakkaman! Bukan sepasang kekasih seperti itu kkaebul! Aku bahkan melihat kalian berciuman panas di boks telephone!" Seru Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan. "Kau melihat apa? Soo, kau-"

"Itu tidak benar Lu. Ia melakukan hal di luar batas seperti itu sungguh tidak bisa ku terima. Lagi pula Jongin bilang ia tidak melibatkan perasaan dalam hubungan kami termasuk ciuman itu, dan ia melakukannya dengan semua kekasihnya. Bukankah kau juga seharusnya tahu itu Baek? Kau mantan kekasihnya." Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Soo, kami tidak pernah berciuman atau semacamnya." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ah, mungkin pengecualian untukmu."

"Soo, kau benar-benar berharap bisa kembali pada Joonmyeon Oppa ya?" Luhan menghela nafas setelah mengatakannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tadinya ya. Tapi aku tidak tahu lagi, Joonmyeon oppa yang meminta hubungan kami selesai. Lalu beberapa waktu lalu saat kami bertemu, ia bilang merindukanku."

"Soo, tidakkah kau merasa menjadi seorang _denial_?" Celetuk Baekhyun. "Bahkan lebih buruk dariku. Aku membatalkan surat perjanjian itu. Lagi pula aku sudah memaafkan Jongin, jadi kau tidak harus melakukan apapun. Surat itu tidak pernah ada."

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya setelah mengakui bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol? Itu melegakan sekali Soo. Kau juga harus mencobanya."

"Baek aku-"

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini dan berangkat ke Daejeon."

 **e)(o**

"Annyeonghaseyo! Joneun, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Saya mahasiswi magang dari Yonsei University. Mohon bantuannya." Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

"Whoa! Yeoksi, mahasiswi Yonsei memang cantik-cantik." Puji beberapa karyawan di divisi itu. Baekhyun tersenyum malu –tentu saja dibuat-buat-.

"Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan nama itu?" Ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai general manajer di divisi itu, Baekhyun sudah diberitahu namanya, Pria paruh baya berkacamata itu bernama Han Sunghan.

Pria bersweater coklat muda tertawa. "Mungkin karena wajah cantiknya!" lalu karyawan lain tertawa.

"Ah, tempat dudukmu di sana. Di sebelah Minseok-ssi. Ia adalah asisten manajer di divisi ini. Lalu yang berjas hitam itu adalah Ketua Tim, Park Haesoo. Yang bersweater coklat muda Hong Jonghyun, lalu yang berjas merah tua adalah Nam Sukmin. Dan terakhir yang paling tinggi adalah Park Chanyeol. Akhirnya kau memiliki rekan kerja perempuan di tim ini Minseok-ssi."

Kim Minseok, gadis cantik berpipi chubby dengan mata kucing itu tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati, ia tidak memungkiri pesona gadis ini. "Ah, aku yang akan membimbingmu mulai sekarang Baekhyun-ssi."

"Jja, kembalilah ke tempat kalian dan bekerja. Oh, mari buat pesta penyambutan untuk karyawan magang baru kita." Beberapa dari mereka bersorak,

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Pria itu tersenyum melihat kelakuan rekan-rekannya. Lalu tatapannya bertemu dengan Minseok, sial kenapa senyumnya manis sekali, Baekhyun kembali mengumpat.

 **e)(o**

"Baek, jangan menyentuh alkohol sedikitpun!" Seruan penuh intimidasi itu membuat semua orang yang berada di meja paling ujung di toko itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa Baekhyun tidak boleh melakukannya?" tanya Sukmin menyuarakan isi pikiran penghuni meja itu.

"Aku memang tidak bisa minum banyak alkohol. Dan saat mabuk aku akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Semua mengangguk pengertian.

Minseok menepuk bahu Chanyeol, wanita itu memang duduk di sisi kanan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri duduk di ujung meja tepat di samping kiri Sukmin. "Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Baekhyun tidak bisa minum alkohol?" Pertanyaan itu membuat penghuni meja kembali bertanya-tanya.

Chanyeol bertukar pandang dengan Baekhyun lalu tersenyum. "Kami berteman dekat."

"Jinja? Ah majja! Kau kan bekerja _part time_ di Seoul sebelumnya. Kalian pasti bertemu di sana! Dimana kalian pertama kali bertemu?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Club, ya di club dan Baekhyun sedang mabuk." Chanyeol tertawa kecil, ditatapnya Baekhyun yang memerah padam. "Dia lucu sekali saat mabuk. Tapi aku lebih suka jika Baekhyun menghindari alkohol."

"Aigoo, benar sekali. Memang lebih baik jangan sampai mabuk. Chanyeol-ssi! Kau harus tahu betapa mengerikannya jika timjangnim mabuk. Ia akan bernyanyi dan melompat-lompat seperti penyanyi rocker!" Sunghan sang GM menimpali membuat suasana kembali gaduh.

.

.

"Kita pulang bersama?" tawar Minseok pada Chanyeol, acara penyambutan Baekhyun baru saja selesai. Karyawan lain juga sudah pamit pulang satu per satu. Hanya tersisa Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Minseok dan Ketua Tim yang sibuk dengan dompetnya.

"Animnida sunbaenim. Aku akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang terlebih dahulu." Minseok menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Kau benar, jagalah karyawan baru kita baik-baik. Kalau begitu aku akan menumpang ketua tim. Hati-hati ne!"

"Kajja kita pulang."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerimanya. "Uh, dingin sekali!" Gumam Baekhyun sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke Chanyeol.

"Aigoo, si manja ini. Kemarilah."

"Uh, kita akan pulang naik apa?"

"Aku membawa sepedaku setiap pagi ke kantor. Kita akan mengambilnya di kantor dulu."

"Haruskah aku membawa mobilku ke Daejeon? Kau bisa menjemputku setiap hari Chan."

Chanyeol menggeleng tak setuju. "Apa kau keberatan ku antar dengan sepedaku hum?"

"Aniya, tapi bukankah lebih nyaman jika memakai mobilku?"

"Baek,"

"Hum?"

"Kurasa kau benar, udara pergantian musim tidak baik untukmu Baek. Aku akan memanggilkan taksi untukmu." Chanyeol berjalan menuju tepi jalan raya. Menghentikan taksi pertama yang dilihatnya.

"Jja, masuklah. Ahjussi, tolong antar teman saya sampai tujuan dengan selamat ne." Ucapnya begitu berhasil membawa Baekhyun masuk. Ia mengambil foto nomor taksi itu.

"Chan-"

"Gwenchana, sampai jumpa besok pagi Baek."

 **e)(o**

"Chanyeola, bisakah kau membantuku dengan data ini? Aku sedikit bingung." Baekhyun berdiri di depan meja Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku sedang sibuk. Minta bantuanlah pada Minseok sunbaenim. Ia pembimbingmu." Pria itu meraih tumpukan map di hadapannya lalu berjalan menjauh.

.

.

"Chanyeola, kajja kita makan siang bersama. Ada restaurant seafood yang ingin kunjungi. Sepertinya tempat itu cukup popular." Baekhyun meraih lengan Chanyeol.

Pria itu menepisnya lembut. "Aku sudah ada janji dengan Sukmin sunbae menemaninya ke lapangan setelah ini Baek. Mianhae."

"Bagaimana dengan nanti malam sepulang kerja?"

"Ada banyak laporan yang harus segera ku selesaikan. Lain kali saja."

"Chanyeol-ssi! Bisakah kau kemari sebentar? Aku butuh bantuanmu!" Di ujung tangga Minseok berteriak, ia nampak kesulitan membawa beberapa karton entah apa.

"Ye!" Chanyeol segera berjalan menghampiri wanita itu. Mengambil alih beberapa di antaranya lalu berjalan mendahului Minseok.

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar lalu dengan sengaja menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu Minseok. "Ah! Maafkan aku sunbaenim! Aku tidak sengaja!" Pekik Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat itu menghela nafas.

"Baek! Jangan kekanakan! Minseok sunbae sedang kerepotan!" Serunya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa diartikan. Kedua lensanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf." Suaranya terdengar serak. Ia membungkuk pada Minseok lalu berlalu.

.

.

"Chan-" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak. Bunyi ponselnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Oh Minseok sunbaenim, ye, aku akan segera kesana."

"Maaf Baek, Minseok sunbae membutuhkan bantuanku." Pria itu pergi begitu saja.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan sendu. Sudah sejak beberapa hari ini pria itu mengabaikannya, menghindarinya, bahkan ia tidak menjawab seluruh pesan dan telfon yang ia berikan. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia tanpa sadar meremas kertas laporan yang seharusnya ia berikan kepada ketua tim.

"Y-ya! Byun Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan pada-" Pria yang menjabat sebagai ketua tim itu sontak menghentikan ucapannya saat mendapati wajah kuyu karyawan barunya itu.

"Ikut aku ke mini counter Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Mau segelas kopi?" tawar pria itu. Baekhyun menggeleng.

Pria yang mungkin seumuran dengan ayahnya itu menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu apa yang sulit dimengerti dari seorang pria Baekhyun-ssi?" Baekhyun menatap pria itu bingung. Lalu menggeleng setelahnya.

"Egonya. Kau tahu, kami para pria terkadang juga kesulitan mengatasi ego kami sendiri. Tapi percayalah, kami juga berusaha untuk mengatasinya. Dan tugas seorang wanita saat hal-hal seperti itu terjadi hanyalah menunggu. Jangan terbujuk dengan ego kami dan memicu pertengkaran. Kau hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat."

Baekhyun meremas ujung rok kerjanya. "Aigoo, kau benar-benar mirip putriku Baekhyun-ssi." Komentar pria itu ketika melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Huh?"

"Ani, bahkan putriku jauh lebih baik darimu. Kau tahu, usianya baru sepuluh tahun."

"Um, tapi, kenapa ketua tim mengatakan hal itu pada saya?"

Pria itu tertawa. "Anak ini benar-benar. Kau akan mengerti nanti. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Chanyeol dan Minseok memang dekat satu sama lain sejak awal. Sama sepertimu, Minseok adalah pembimbing Chanyeol. Wajar bukan?"

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak, ia tersenyum malu. "Gamsahamnida tim jangnim." Pria itu terkekeh,

"Dwaeseo! Sekarang kembalilah bekerja dan cetak ulang laporan yang kau hancurkan itu." Baekhyun meringis pahit, ia mengangguk kemudian.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. Baru saja Chanyeol memesankannya taksi untuk pulang. Dan sekarang pria itu tengah berbincang dengan Minseok sunbae. Chanyeol memang tidak meninggalkan hal-hal kecil seperti memastikan Baekhyun mendapat taksi yang aman untuk pulang, ia selalu mengambil gambar nomor plat dan kartu identitas supir taksinya. Memastikan Baekhyun tidak meninggalkan makan siangnya. Memastikan Baekhyun mendapat bantuan ketika kesulitan membawa laporan yang begitu banyak. Tapi ia sama sekali tak memiliki waktu untuk berbincang.

Tadinya Baekhyun akan pulang dengan taksi yang dipesankan Chanyeol. Tapi baru beberapa meter ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan taksi itu, ia ingin meminta maaf dan tidak ingin masalah mereka berlarut-larut. Saat itulah ia mendapati sosok Chanyeol tengah tertawa disela obrolannya dengan sunbae mereka itu. Chanyeol bahkan membawa wanita itu diboncengannya. Baekhyun tidak sanggup menahan air matanya.

"Yeobseyyo? Apa ini mimpi? Uri Baekhyun akhirnya memiliki waktu untuk menelfonku huh?" Luhan menyahut riang.

"Baek?"

"Byun?"

"Lu." Luhan menahan nafasnya begitu menyadari suara bergetar teman karibnya itu. "Aku ingin pulang saja."

Gadis mungil itu menyeret langkahnya menuju halte bus terdekat. Kawasan itu sudah sepi, mungkin saja hanya akan lewat bus jadwal terakhir untuk hari ini dan beberapa kendaraan pribadi.

"Wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada harapan lagi." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Lu, bisakah kau besok menjemputku ke Daejeon? Aku rasa akan magang di tempat appa saja."

"Baek!"

Baekhyun tersentak. Itu bukan suara Luhan melainkan suara pria yang berdiri di seberang jalan. Kemeja yang dikenakannya nampak kusut dan basah oleh keringat.

"Chan?" Gumam Baekhyun tak yakin. "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti Lu." Putus Baekhyun. Pria di seberang sana berjalan mendekat, membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar menahan nafas.

"Wae neo, yeogiso?" Tanya Baekhyun terbata.

Chanyeol menggeram. "Apa kau tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku huh?"

"Tapi tadi kau-"

"Jebal, jangan lakukan hal-hal seperti ini lagi." Chanyeol jatuh berlutut, nafas pria itu putus-putus.

Baekhyun menghela nafas putus asa. "Kau yang jangan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini lagi."

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun. "Baek?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Seoul besok."

"Apa maksudmu? Ini baru dua minggu masa magangmu."

"Aku akan membatalkan jadwal magangku di sini dan melajutkannya di tempat appaku."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau akan terus seperti ini? Bergantung pada ayahmu? Sampai kapan huh?"

"Aku tidak-"

"Kau terlalu bergantung pada kekayaan orang tuamu Baek. Kau mungkin mampu melakukan ini dan itu dengan uang-uangmu itu tapi aku tidak. Kau tahu kenapa aku marah dan mengabaikanmu? Itu karena kau dan semua sikap kekanakanmu yang selalu memandang materi! Ah sial!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nanar, ia tidak menyangka pria dihadapannya ini memandangnya sebegitu buruknya. Ia tidak pernah merasa melakukan hal yang demikian itu. "Menurutmu aku seperti itu?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih. "Majja, appa ku bisa melakukan semua hal yang ku inginkan. Kau tahu seberapa banyak harta yang appaku miliki? Kau bahkan tidak akan bisa membayangkannya. Ya, aku akan terus bergantung pada appaku."

"Baek kau tidak mau belajar-"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Keudongan, gamsahamnida. Aku tidak akan bergantung pada siapapun selain appaku."

Baekhyun menghentikan taksi yang lewat. Meninggalkan Chanyeol tyang terpaku menatap tangannya yang menggapai udara kosong.

 **e)(o**

"Huah! Aku lelah sekali!"

"Ta-da, aku membawa pizza!"

"Kau juga baru pulang Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Kyungsoo belum pulang?"

"Molla, ia tidak memberi kabar akan pulang terlambat." Luhan memijit kakinya perlahan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau magang akan semelelahkan ini."

"Nado."

"Uh sebentar, Sehun menelfon." Luhan menggoyangkan ponselnya. Berjalan menuju kamar dengan tas dan mantel di lengannya.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sova. Meraih ponselnya yang hampir sekarat, memaksakan diri membuka akun instagramnya. Ada beberapa notifikasi penambahan jumlah follower dan beberapa komentar di sana. Disentuhnya ikon pesawat kertas diujung akun. Tidak menemukan yang membuatnya menarik Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyentuh tombol _back_.

Setelah menimang beberapa saat ia mengetikkan beberapa huruf dan simbol di kolom pencarian. Matanya berair melihat tiga buah foto yang dipost di akun itu. Tidak banyak berubah, hanya ada tiga foto itu di sana, jumlah follower yang meningkat dan komentar yang memenuhi setiap fotonya. Pria itu sepertinya tidak pernah mengakses akun itu lagi. Lalu Baekhyun membaca komentar-komentar yang ditinggalkan di sana, satu per satu.

"Kau melakukannya lagi Baek." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu baru saja datang dan mendapati teman seapartemennya melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya selama hampir satu bulan ini. Tidak berniat untuk mengganggu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya.

 **e)(o**

"Geumanhae!"

"Ya, aku harus memastikan kau makan dengan baik. Jja, ini yang terakhir."

Gadis bersurai hitam yang berdiri beberapa langkah dari pasangan itu memutar bola mata malas.

"Luhan, Oh Sehun. Kalian benar-benar menggelikan!"

Sehun merengut. "Kau hanya iri kan Baekhyun noona?" Luhan menekan sikunya ke pinggang kekasihnya itu.

"Untuk apa aku iri." Baekhyun berdecih. "Sebenarnya dimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Bukankah mereka bilang akan segera kembali?"

"Mereka baru pergi sepuluh menit yang lalu Baek, ngomong-ngomong apa tidak masalah kita mengajak Jongin dan Kyungsoo ke pertunjukan ini? Joonmyeon oppa akan berada di sini juga."

"Uh? Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat satu ruangan yang khusus dipesan di blok tepat di depan deretan kita. Itu untuk jawatan kantor Joonmyeon oppa."

"Bisa saja Joonmyeon oppa tidak termasuk di daftar."

Luhan mendengus. "100% Joonmyeon oppa ada di sana. Aku melihatnya datang beberapa menit setelah Kyungsoo pergi."

"Oh! Haruskah kita membatalkan ini? Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahkan belum berdamai." Luhan menghela nafas.

"Ken akan membunuh kita jika tidak datang di pertunjukan terakhirnya di musim semi. Ia akan pergi ke Eropa musim berikutnya Baek."

"Na wasseo!" Seru Kyungsoo. "Americano untuk Sehun, Machiato untuk Luhan, Cappuchino untuk Baekhyun. Jja, ayo kita masuk sekarang."

"Err Soo, apakah sebaiknya kau pulang saja?"

"Huh?"

"Ku pikir Jongin sedang sakit! Dia pucat sekali, lihat, kulitnya terlihat berbeda." Luhan tertawa kikuk. Jongin yang disebut namanya mengernyit bingung. Ia merasa sangat sehat hari ini. "Benarkan Hun, bukankah kau yang tadi berkata seperti itu?"

Sehun mengangguk gelagapan. "Ya. Sebaiknya begitu."

"Ku rasa Luhan ada benarnya." Baekhyun menambahkan.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Arraseo. Kajja, sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang Jongin-ssi." Jongin menatap bingung ketiga manusia dihadapannya sebelum mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Soljikhi, aku benar-benar merasa sehat hari ini. Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Nado arrayo."

"Tapi kau-"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. "Terkadang kita harus menghargai seseorang yang berusaha melindungi kita bukan?"

"Huh?"

"Ada Joonmyeon oppa di sana." Jongin mengangguk paham, tertawa mengingat akting aneh teman-teman Kyungsoo tadi. "Bukankah mereka teman yang sangat baik?"

"Hum, kau sangat beruntung Soo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kita bisa berpisah di sini."

"Huh?"

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti berkencan begitu sering. Kau mungkin saja akan melibatkan perasaan di dalamnya." Kyungsoo tertawa. "Na kanda!" Serunya sebelum berlari kecil menuju halte bus.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Hampir dua bulan berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan sosok Chanyeol. Ia tidak memungkiri jika ia sangat merindukan pria jangkung itu. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu, melakukan beberapa _skinship_ atau setidaknya berbicara satu sama lain, lalu sekarang sekedar bertegur sapa via telephone pun tidak. Terkadang Baekhyun juga merutuki apa yang terjadi pada malam itu. Ia merasa tidak seharusnya mengikuti ego dan amarahnya.

Tapi semua sudah terjadi, Baekhyun tidak memiliki kuasa untuk memutar ulang waktu. Jadi dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia kumpulkan, ia memutuskan untuk belajar merelakan. Mungkin ucapan Luhan ada benarnya, ini karma. Baekhyun akan menerimanya, tidak apa.

Dengan langkah berat Baekhyun berjalan memasuki sebuah club malam dengan tulisan besar berpendar cahaya putih menyilaukan 'Palaz' di depan gedung mewah itu. Ia hanya ingin berkunjung untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik, tanpa Chanyeol di sana. Usai menunjukkan kartu member VIPnya, Baekhyun berjalan masuk.

Tidak ada pakaian minim yang melekat ditubuhnya. Hanya sebuah kaos berwarna putih berbalut mantel hitam dan celana jeans. Beberapa pengunjung menatapnya, bukan padanya tapi pada penampilannya yang aneh untuk seorang pengunjung club. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan terang-terangan mentertawakannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, toh ia tidak akan kembali ke tempat ini lagi. Setidaknya itu yang ada di benaknya sekarang ini.

Tapi pria itu ada di sana. Pria yang dirindukannya setengah mati. Duduk di atas kursi bar dengan kepala menunduk. Dihadapannya terdapat sloki yang telah kosong. Baekhyun tidak sadar telah menahan nafasnya selama beberapa saat.

"Ya! Ini sudah gelas kelima mu malam ini!"

"Kau sudah terlalu mabuk Yeol, hentikan!"

Tangan pria itu menepis lengan pria lain yang mencoba menghentikannya memesan porsi alkohol lain. "Kepalaku sakit sekali, tapi hatiku lebih sakit Hun."

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar, ia baru menyadari dua pria yang berada di sekitar Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang dikenalinya dengan baik. Mereka adalah Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Kepalanya dipenuhi tanda tanya tentang apa hubungan ketiganya. Tapi tanda tanya itu segera pergi digantikan dengan rasa cemas saat melihat pria Park itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Park Chanyeol!" Pekiknya lalu sekonyong-konyong berlari ke arah pria itu.

"Noona?"

"Ya! Bantu aku!" Pekik Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk kaku, terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

 **e)(o**

"Kau yakin noona? Aku bisa membawanya ke apartemenku atau Jongin. Lagi pula Kyungsoo noona dan Luhan tidak akan pulang malam ini, tidak aka nada yang bisa membantumu. Bukankah mereka pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Sehun usai membaringkan tubuh Chanyeol di sova apartemen Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. "Ya. Aku akan merawatnya."

"Chanyeol akan sedikit ehm rewel jika mabuk. Kau mungkin akan kesulitan mengatasinya sendiri Baek." Jongin berkata.

"Majjayo, dia akan meracau sepanjang malam dan demam keesokan harinya." Baekhyun tersenyum. Sepertinya ia mengetahui apa hubungan ketiganya.

"Kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku soal Chanyeol. Dan aku akan merawatnya dengan baik. Tenang saja."

Sehun menghela nafas. "Hubungi kami jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Arra. Gomawo."

"Mereka sama-sama keras kepala." Gumam Sehun begitu pintu apartemen tertutup sempurna.

Jongin menatap Sehun. "Aku baru tahu Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun."

"Sama halnya denganku. Ah ani, Luhan pernah bercerita tentang pria bernama Chanyeol yang sedang dekat dengan Baekhyun noona. Tapi aku tak menyangka Chanyeol yang dimaksud adalah Chanyeol."

"Apa menurutmu Chanyeol mabuk karena Baekhyun?"

"Huh?"

"Ia meracau tak jelas tentang kesalahan yang ia perbuat, lalu halte, aku tak begitu paham apa yang ia katakan."

"Apapun itu, semoga masalah mereka cepat selesai." Sehun kembali menghela nafas. "Kau juga, kenapa kau payah sekali sih? Kapan kau akan mengatakan pada Kyungsoo noona yang sebenarnya huh?"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu sendiri, dia bukan gadis yang mudah."

"Kau memang harus lebih banyak berusaha Jong. Jja, kita pulang. Oh, apa sebaiknya aku menginap di apartemenmu? Kalau-kalau Baekhyun noona tiba-tiba saja meminta bantuan."

"Well, apartemenku selalu bersih sejak Kyungsoo sering berkunjung." Jongin tertawa bangga.

"Uh, Luhan tidak akan sudi membersihkan apartemenku."

"Setidaknya ia tidak memukulmu saat apartemenmu berantakan." Sehun mengangguk setuju lalu tertawa geli.

 _._

 **To Be Continue.**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

Terima kasih atas _review, follow_ dan _favourite_ nya. Terima kasih sudah mampir, khusunya kalian **Anithiasariy** , **parkobyunexo** , **kyungi22** (sepertinya saya harus mengecewakan kamu, karena mereka hanya slight couple di FF ini mungkin di FF lain saya hehe, maaf), **babybaekchan** , **kepala jamur** (sepertinya harus kecewa di chapter ini. Sorry), **Kazuma B'tomat** (terima kasih sekali sarannya, semoga chap ini lebih baik!), **neomuchanbaek1** , **KimDoYoon** (haha sebenarnya karakter Baek ini typically Baek di FF dan saya suka Baek yang begini, cocok aja sama kepribadian Baek yang asli). Love ya all~

Chapter depan konflik utama muncul (kalau gak salah inget wkwk). Sekitar 2 atau 3 chapter lagi FF ini akan berakhir. Semoga endingnya tidak mengecewakan.

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Experiment**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak.

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan. Genre Romance, Friendship. Length:_ _7 of 9_ _. Rate:_ _M but no NC_ _._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _A/N. Sejujurnya saya penasaran sekali, apa FF saya seburuk itu ya sampai readersnya tidak mau review. Saya sempat memikirkan tentang ini ketika melihat jumlah readers yang ada, ini bukan masalah saya ingin populer atau apa tapi saya jadi mengerti alasan kenapa beberapa author pada akhirnya left FFN atau ada yang ngambek. Suka sedih saya kalau itu FF yang jadi favorit saya tiba-tiba discontinued karena hal ini. T T seriusan saya sedih padahal saya nunggu FF itu. Tapi saya tetap akan melanjutkan FF saya kok jika ada waktu luang macam begini, kalau lagi ada ide saya juga bakalan post FF baru. Btw yang buat saya bertanya-tanya dan sampai ngetik ini di sini itu karena saya pribadi merasa FF ini yang menjadi favorit saya. Sejujurnya saya sangat menikmati proses pembuatan FF ini. Haha Eh sudah, kebanyakan curhat. Here we go~_

"Uh, kepalaku sakit sekali." Rengek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap pria itu dari sudut ruangan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Tentu saja pabbo! Kau minum banyak sekali." Omelnya.

"Apa Palaz sekarang berpindah tempat? Uh, kenapa Palaz jadi berwarna aneh seperti ini?" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mendapati pernik berwarna pastel dimana-mana.

"Itu karena ini bukan Palaz." Baekhyun mendumal.

"Whoa, hangat sekali." Pria itu meringkuk ke dalam selimut tebal yang tadi disiapkan Baekhyun usai mengantar kepergian Sehun dan Jongin. Pria itu bahkan mengusak-usakkan wajahnya pada permukaan selimut.

Baekhyun melangkah perlahan menuju dapur. Menyiapkan segelas air putih, sebutir aspirin dan secangkir cokelat panas. Dibawanya benda-benda itu ke ruang tengah. Ia menghela nafas saat menemukan Chanyeol tengah berguling-guling di karpet.

"Park, berhentilah. Minum ini agar sakit kepalamu berkurang."

Pria Park itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sengit. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun?" tatapan itu sungguh kekanakan sekali dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa kau mentertawakanku?" Rengek pria itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Apa kau begini karenaku huh?" Tatapannya berubah sendu. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Ani, aku tidak kenal noona ini siapa. Ah, noona mirip sekali dengan Baekhyunku, apa noona mengenal Baekhyunee?"

"Baekhyunee?" Ulang Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk antusias.

"Aku rindu sekali pada Baekhyunee. Apa noona bisa menyampaikannya padanya? Baekhyun sedang marah padaku jadi aku tidak berani menemuinya."

Air mata itu meluncur di belahan pipi chubby Baekhyun. "Pabbo! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali?"

"Kenapa noona menangis?" Pria Park itu melarikan jarinya untuk menghapus air mata yang lebih mungil. Kedua bola mata besar itu berkaca-kaca, bibirnya mencembik seolah ikut sedih karena melihat seseorang yang dianggapnya noona itu menangis.

Saat ini Park Chanyeol mungkin terlihat seperti pria idiot yang kekanakan, mungkin ia akan malu jika mengingat apa yang terjadi saat ia mabuk. Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli, asal ia bisa melihat wajah itu lagi.

"Nado bogoshipta."

 **e)(o**

"Eungh." Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

Mata sipitnya perlahan terbuka, ia mengerjapkan matanya sebelum mengedarkan tatapan ke sekeliling. Gelap. Masih cukup gelap.

"Kau terbangun?"

Suara itu berhasil membuatnya mendongak. Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Kepalamu sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

"Hum, gomawo."

Teringat sesuatu, Baekhyun melarikan punggung tangannya ke dahi Chanyeol. "Kau tidak demam, syukurlah." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau merawatku dengan baik semalam."

Tadinya, setelah menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol –yang masih berada dalam mode mabuk- akhirnya Baekhyun tertidur. Tapi sepertinya pria Park itu sudah berangsur sadar dan mengkonsumsi aspirin yang ia siapkan saat Baekhyun jatuh terlelap.

"Kau mabuk dan bertingkah seperti bayi semalam."

"Itu bukan aku." Bantah Chanyeol cepat.

"Ya ya katakan itu pada bayi besar yang terus merengek semalam." Chanyeol tertawa. Ia tidak memungkiri kejadian semalam. Ia tahu betul bagaimana memalukan tingkahnya jika sedang mabuk. Tapi lebih dari pada itu, pria Park itu sedang menyusun banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada sosok di dalam dekapannya itu.

"Baek."

"Hum?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Ada jeda sejenak di sana. "Daejeon sangat sepi tanpamu. Apa kau tahu aku bahkan membuang ponselku karena terlalu sepi?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terkejut. "Mwoya?"

"Aku kesal sekali karena tidak berani menghubungimu untuk meminta maaf, lalu aku melemparnya ke sungai." Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Mianhae."

"Astaga Park! Neo-"

"Aku tahu aku sangat keterlaluan."

Baekhyun tertawa keras. Ia tak habis pikir betapa konyolnya pria Park ini. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat, gadis itu menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir tebal itu. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut akan hal itu.

"Baek, teman tidak berbagi ciuman satu sama lain." Ucapnya hampir berbisik. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Itu bukan sebuah ciuman." Lalu gadis itu kembali menempatkan bibirnya di atas permukaan si pria Park. Kali ini dengan sedikit lumatan.

Chanyeol, si pria normal tentu tidak akan melewatkan godaan dari sosok terkasihnya bukan? Meski jauh di lubuk hatinya ia mengerang, menolak keras perbuatan yang ia lakukan saat ini. Tapi nyatanya tubuhnya berkata lain, ia membalas lumatan Baekhyun dan bahkan menempatkan dirinya untuk mempermudah akses menjelajahi mulut yang lebih mungil.

"Itu baru yang namanya ciuman." Bisik Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Hum, aku tahu."

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi? Mau bercerita?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. Itu kenangan yang sangat buruk." Jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkikik.

"Ah matta, kau harus pergi bekerja hari ini bukan?" Baekhyun melirik jam dinding yang menempel di sisi utara permukaan dinding apartemen, tepat di hadapan mereka. Jam empat pagi.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu seharian ini." Bisik Chanyeol, Baekhyun terkikik geli. Ia mengusakkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol.

"Aniya, kau tidak boleh mangkir dari kewajibanmu Park."

"Hanya hari ini."

"Well, setidaknya kau bisa menghubungi pihak kantor untuk membuat surat ijin atau semacamnya kan?" Chanyeol mengerang malu.

"Aku tidak punya ponsel!"

Baekhyun berdecak. "Siapa pria bodoh yang membuang ponselnya huh? Cepat bangun. Daejeon dan Seoul cukup jauh, kau harus segera bersiap Park."

"Aku berbohong Baek, kami mendapat waktu libur hari ini karena membantu memenangkan sebuah tender besar. Jadi kembali ke tempatmu dan mari berbaring sepanjang hari."

"Jinja?" Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban, matanya setengah terpejam. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mengabaikan wajah tampan itu.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol memperhatikan gadis bersurai hitam yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya itu. Dihadapannya banyak sekali tumpukan kertas. Tangan mungil itu menggenggam sebuah bolpoin berwarna peach. Sesekali terdengar erangan dari gadis itu dan Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah. Ia tidak suka diabaikan. Terkadang ia merasa sifat si mungil dihadapannya menular padanya.

"Kau mengganti warna rambutmu lagi Baek."

Baekhyun menoleh. "Kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun mengulurkan lengannya. "Hum, apa hitam bagus untukku?"

"Neomu Yeppo." Baekhyun tersipu.

"Kau baru mengatakan itu setelah aku mengganti warnanya menjadi hitam. Apa sebelumnya aku tidak cantik? Oh, Park apa kau tahu berapa jumlah penggemarku di Yonsei?"

"Kau selalu cantik Baek, tapi ini yang terbaik."

"Benarkah? Cih, dasar perayu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru sibuk meniup-niup helaian surai yang tidak ikut tergulung asal membentuk poni acak. "Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali sih Baek?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Apa kau baru menyadarinya Park." Chanyeol menyerah atas jawaban Baekhyun.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini daftar persiapan pernikahan. Hanya detail-detail kecil." Chanyeol tertarik. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, meraih asal salah satu dari lembaran-lembar kertas di atas meja secara asal.

"Siapa yang akan menikah?"

"Aku." Chanyeol merasa baru saja mendapatkan serangan jantung kecil. Ia bahkan tak sadar sedang menahan nafasnya.

"Uh, ternyata banyak sekali yang harus dipikirkan. Padahal sudah jelas menggunakan jasa _wedding organizer_. Kenapa hal-hal kecil seperti ini tidak diserahkan pada pemberi jasa saja sih." Gumam Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih tidak menyadari etintas lain yang berada di ruangan yang sama masih terpaku.

"Baek, kau akan menikah?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum riang setelahnya, meninggalkan satu serangan jantung lain ke pria di sisinya.

"Kau yang jadi mempelai prianya ya?" Ucapnya setelahnya, dan Chanyeol merasa kepalanya berputar karena kalimat itu. "Luhan yang akan menikah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia bersikeras segera melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Sehun sementara Sehun saja masih kuliah."

"Lu-Luhan?"

"Hum, kau tidak lupa teman seapartemenku Luhan bukan? Yang pendek itu." Chanyeol tertawa kikuk.

"Semua temanmu pendek Baek, kau juga-"

Baekhyun mendelik tak setuju. "Aku tidak pendek!"

"Arra, kau mungil. Bukan pendek. Aku akan mengingatnya dengan baik."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun, kau mengenal Sehun dan Jongin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku baru tahu kau juga mengenal mereka. Kami berteman sudah sejak lama, sepuluh tahun? Oh bahkan mungkin lebih. Aku sudah mengenal Sehun sejak kecil. Kalau Jongin aku baru mengenalnya saat kami bersekolah di JHS yang sama."

"Jadi kau tahu Jongin adalah mantan kekasih yang ku ceritakan waktu itu?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku baru tahu kau mengenal mereka tadi malam saat aku sadar dari mabuk." Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Dengar, jika mereka menceritakan hal-hal buruk tentangku jangan dengarkan. Arraseo?" Baekhyun berbicara serius.

"Geurae." Chanyeol berusaha menahan senyumnya. Baekhyun-nya benar-benar menggemaskan.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun mengamati sebuah kartu undangan yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tengah. Ada dua buah kartu di sana, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Luhan. Sepertiya itu undangan acara formal. Lalu ia membaca sebuah note kecil yang ditempelkan di atas undangan itu.

 _SAVE ME!_

 _D.K._

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Itu jelas tulisan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memang tidak kembali ke apartemen sejak pulang lebih dari seminggu yang lalu. Lalu ada apa dengan undangan dengan note aneh ini? Baekhyun menutup mulutnya.

"Apa Kyungsoo akan dinikahkan?" Pekiknya. Ia buru-buru berlari keluar apartemen.

Tapi kemudian kembali dalam hitungan detik. Ia lupa membawa mantel dan tas bersamanya. Setelah mendapat apa yang ia butuhkan, Baekhyun segera berlari menuju basement. Ia harus menemukan Luhan dan membicarakan hal ini.

 **e)(o**

"Uh, bukankah satu jam yang lalu kau berpamitan akan pulang?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun aneh.

"Aku memang sudah pulang." Nafasnya masih terengah.

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali?"

Baekhyun menyerahkan dua buah kartu undangan bernuansa _midnight blue_ dan silver itu kepada Luhan. "Apa ini?"

"Kita harus melakukan misi penyelamatan!"

"Apa Kyungsoo akan-" Baekhyun mengangguk. Keduanya saling bertukar tatapan. Dengan satu gerakan cepat Luhan meraih tasnya.

"Kajja. Kita harus temui Jongin dulu." Putus Luhan.

 **e)(o**

"Wae? Kenapa banyak sekali orang di sini?" Tanya Jongin. Pria itu menguap.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mengernyit jijik melihat penampakan Jongin yang sangat berbeda dari _image_ nya. Pria berkulit tan itu hanya memakai celana pendek selutut dan kaos hitam, rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya terlihat kuyu.

"Jadi kenapa kau membawa wanita-wanita ini ke sini Hun?"

Sehun menggedikkan bahu. "Mereka memintaku mengantar ke apartemenmu." Jongin menyipitkan matanya. Menguap lagi.

"Masuklah, aku akan mandi sebentar." Ucap Jongin lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya. Menggerakkan jemarinya di atas layar ponsel.

"Chanyeola!" Serunya.

"Wae Baek?"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Ani, aku baru saja selesai penelitian di lapangan."

Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya sebelum berucap. "Bisakah kau ke Seoul nanti malam?"

"Wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hum, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang tapi nanti." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut. Ia sedang tidak sempat bicara panjang lebar meski ingin.

"Arraseo, aku akan segera kesana setelah jam kerja berakhir."

"Ne. Gomawo."

"Baek?" Baekhyun menahan nafas, ia tidak ingat sejak kapan jantungnya akan berdebar begitu keras dan bahkan melakukan kebiasaannya untuk menahan nafas setiap kali Chanyeol memanggil namanya seperti itu.

"Wae?"

"Jangan lupakan makan siangmu."

"Arraseo, neo do. Keuno."

.

.

.

"Jadi nona nona, apa yang membawa kalian ke apartemenku?" Tanya Jongin _to the point_. Semua mata tertuju pada pria itu.

"Kau, apa kau serius?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahi bingung atas kalimat Luhan.

"Maaf tapi-"

"Ku bilang aku akan memenggal kepalamu jika menyakiti Kyungsoo." Baekhyun bersuara. Jongin semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa-"

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan Kyungsoo dijodohkan kalau kau bilang bersungguh-sungguh?" Sinis Baekhyun. Jongin tersenyum, ia akhirnya mengerti apa arti dari kunjungan tiba-tiba ini.

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sova. "Kau lucu sekali Baek." Pria itu menggedikkan bahu. "Bukankah kau tahu sendiri siapa aku?"

"Ya! Ku pikir kau benar-benar berubah. Sialan! Kemari kau!" Baekhyun meringsek maju tapi Sehun buru-buru menahannya. Ia yakin Luhan sebentar lagi akan melakukan hal yang sama dan satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan untuk mencegah perang dunia di apartemen ini adalah dirinya.

"Jongin!" Umpat Sehun kesal.

"Aku tidak pernah membiarkanmu mendekati Kyungsoo lagi." Ucap Luhan tegas, gadis itu memang tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun tapi semua orang tahu Luhan yang seperti ini jauh lebih mengerikan dari pada Kyungsoo yang sedang marah sekalipun.

"Apa Kyungsoo tidak bercerita? Kami tidak benar-benar berkencan. Memang tidak ada perjanjian tertulis, tapi tidak akan ada yang melibatkan perasaan dalam hubungan ini." Jongin menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

Sehun mendengus. "Bisakah kalian menghentikan pembicaraan ini? Kyungsoo akan bertunangan malam ini, kau bersikeras datang ke sini dengan alasan itu bukan noona?"

Baekhyun melempar kartu undangan ke meja Jongin. "Itu kartu undangan perayaan Dousoo Financial Group. Kyungsoo tidak kembali sejak seminggu yang lalu bahkan ia sulit sekali dihubungi. Ia meninggalkan note ini pada kami. Dan lagi, pertemuan keluarga yang terakhir ku dengar darinya ia akan dijodohkan oleh keluarganya." Jongin memperhatikan surat undangan itu.

"Kau benar. Mereka akan bertunangan malam ini." Celetuk Jongin.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang mungkin menjadi tunangan Kyungsoo noona?" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu menggeleng, bahunya merosot.

"Kyungsoo tidak bercerita soal itu."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun. "Haruskah kita meminta tolong Joonmyeon oppa untuk mengagalkannya?"

"Mereka bahkan sudah menolak Joonmyeon oppa karena status sosialnya." Baekhyun mendesah sebal.

"Kenapa orang tua Kyungsoo kolot sekali sih." Cibir Luhan.

"Tapi ku pikir tidak ada salahnya meminta bantuan Joonmyeon oppa. Bukankah mereka masih saling mencintai?"

Jongin mendengus. "Kalian bodoh atau apa? Itu sama sekali tidak akan berguna. Kyungsoo harus bertunangan dengan pria itu apapun yang terjadi." Luhan mendelik.

"Dousoo terancam kolaps. Mereka butuh investor yang bisa membantu keuangan mereka pasca kasus tahun lalu."

"Tapi bukan berarti Kyungsoo harus dikorbankan! Lagi pula kenapa tidak meminta bantuan kakeknya saja sih?" Bantah Baekhyun.

"Hubungan appa dan kakek Kyungsoo tidak baik." Gumam Luhan putus asa. Jongin menghela nafas bosan.

"Pulanglah, aku sudah memiliki janji. Dan apapun yang kalian lakukan hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Oh majja, kau juga mungkin saja akan berada di posisi Kyungsoo suatu saat nanti Baek. Jadi tinggalkan Chanyeol secara baik-baik sebelum kalian berbuat lebih jauh. Kau tahu, hubungan kalian tidak seberuntung Luhan dan Sehun yang berasal dari strata sosial keluarga yang sama."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya terkejut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak mencari tahu hubungan kalian? Lalu, kau pikir kenapa Chanyeol mau-mau saja kau manfaatkan tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengajakmu berkencan? Status kalian berbeda." Jongin meraih jaket kulit yang tersampir di bahu sova.

"Aku pergi, kalian segeralah keluar jika sudah selesai." Ucap Jongin sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Luhan menatap Sehun. "Apa maksud Jongin? Untuk apa ia mencari tahu hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" Sehun mendesah lelah.

"Itu karena Jongin tidak ingin Chanyeol mengalami nasib buruk. Kajja kita pulang."

 **e)(o**

"Hun."

"Ya, kenapa noona?"

"Apa kau bisa menceritakan tentang Chanyeol?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun terkejut. "A-apa maksud noona?"

"Apapun itu. Jongin benar, aku bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang Chanyeol." Baekhyun mendesak Sehun dengan tatapannya. "Kenapa Chanyeol harus bekerja sekeras itu? Dimana keluarganya?"

"Apa kau yakin ingin mendengarnya? Ini bukan cerita yang pendek."

"Hum, aku yakin."

 **e)(o**

"Oh, kau sudah datang?"

"Ya Baek, jadi ada apa?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia berusaha menyingkirkan pikirannya tentang perkataan Sehun dan Jongin. "Mandilah, kau pasti lelah sekali. Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian ganti untukmu."

"Geundae, apa yang mendesak sampai aku harus datang hum?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kau selesai Chan."

"Arraseo."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Memang ada empat toilet di apartemen ini, tiga dilengkapi dengan _bathroom_ –masing-masing kamar memilikinya- dan sisanya hanya toilet.

"Baek! Aku hanya melihat kemeja dan jas formal di sini!" Seru Chanyeol.

"Ya, kita harus pergi ke sebuah acara formal malam ini Yeol." Tidak ada tanggapan dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat melihat sosok Chanyeol dalam balutan jas formal, ia sangat tampan dan itu mengganggunya. Tapi ada banyak hal tentang pria itu yang juga mengganggunya, membuat gadis itu tidak sanggup mengatakan pujian yang ingin ia sampaikan. Membiarkan kalimat-kalimat itu tertahan di ujung lidah. Dan akhirnya tak terucap.

"Baek? Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Kemarilah, aku akan merapikan rambutmu."

Chanyeol menuruti permintaan Baekhyun. Mendudukan diri menghadap meja rias milik Baekhyun. Gadis itu sendiri sepertinya sudah bersiap. Ia memakai gaun malam A line berwarna merah muda berbahan satin dengan aksen kristal di bagian tubuhnya. Chanyeol sebenarnya menahan tatapan kagumnya pada sosok malaikat Baekhyun dibalik gaun itu.

"Chanyeola."

"Hum?"

"Hari ini Kyungsoo akan bertunangan." Satu pertanyaan Chanyeol terjawab.

"Jadi, kita akan ke sana? Lalu apa yang membuatmu sedih?"

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

"Ya, sangat jelas."

"Kyungsoo dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang tidak dicintainya." Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku sedih."

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana jika itu aku?"

Baekhyun menatap tepat ke mata Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika itu aku?" Ulangnya hampir berbisik. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu harus memberi jawaban seperti apa.

Pria itu menundukkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan sendu Baekhyun yang selalu berhasil menyakiti hatinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum meraih jemari Baekhyun.

"Jika itu kau, maka kau akan menikah dengan pria itu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara serak.

Pria itu menarik nafas panjang. Berdiri tegak dihadapan Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya diselipkan di pinggang Baekhyun sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak meraih dagu gadis itu. Tanpa kata, pria itu beralih menyesap bibir tipis gadis dihadapannya dengan hati-hati.

.

.

.

"Jongin tidak sepenuhnya benar." Sehun berkata setengah menerawang. "Chanyeol berasal dari keluarga miskin di pinggiran kota Busan. Ibunya bekerja sebagai buruh cuci di sana. Mereka hanya hidup berdua. Tapi beliau meninggal saat kami berada di JHS, tepatnya ditahun ketiga Chanyeol dan tahun pertamaku. Aku pernah tinggal di Busan sebelumnya dan di tempat keluargakulah mereka bekerja. Ibunya sebagai buruh cuci dan Chanyeol sebagai asisten gardener."

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada cup coffee di tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaan ayah Chanyeol sampai sebuah surat itu tiba di sekolah kami. Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya di ruang penerimaan pengiriman, itu surat untuk Chanyeol tapi dikirim ke sekolah kami. Kau tahu kan Chanyeol adalah pria yang cerdas, jadi ku pikir ia sekolah di sana karena beasiswa. Tapi ternyata itu bukan beasiswa."

"Huh?"

"Pengirim surat itu adalah orang yang menanggung seluruh biaya pendidikan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan membuat sebuah klaim asuransi pendidikan atas nama Chanyeol sampai perguruan tinggi. Tidak hanya itu, banyak sekali klaim asuransi yang terdaftar atas nama Chanyeol. Kami tidak benar-benar tahu itu siapa sampai tidak sengaja mendengar Ibu Chanyeol berkata bahwa itu adalah appanya."

"Kau yakin akan siap mendengarnya Baek? Ini tidak akan mudah. Bagiku sekalipun." Baekhyun menunduk, ia sendiri ragu.

"Ya, lanjutkanlah. Aku sudah bersiap apapun yang akan ku dengar." Sehun menggumam untuk beberapa saat.

"Surat itu berasal dari Jepang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayahnya adalah seorang mafia Jepang."

"H-huh?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, apakah cerita ini akan berganti menjadi _romance action_? Baekhyun dengan segala imajinasinya yang liar.

"Namanya cukup terkenal. Ah, kau akan lebih terkejut setelah ini. Ibu Chanyeol merupakan anggota keluarga Park, ia putri tunggal anggota dewan Park. Tidak banyak yang tahu karena memang hal ini tidak di ekspos ke publik."

"Maksudmu dewan Park yang itu? Perdana Menteri Park, kandidat calon Presiden Korea selanjutnya? Park Tae Joon?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Ibu Chanyeol dijodohkan dengan seorang pengusaha kaya tapi kemudian pria itu dibunuh oleh seorang mafia Jepang. Park Chan Mi ibu Chanyeol berselingkuh dengan mafia itu dibelakang suaminya. Karena itulah Ibu Chanyeol diusir dari kediaman Park. Dan itulah kenapa mereka berakhir menjadi keluarga miskin di pinggiran Busan."

"M-mwo? Lalu kenapa Ibu Chanyeol tidak bersama dengan mafia itu? Maksudku appa Chanyeol?"

Sehun menghela nafas. "Appa Chanyeol saat itu mendapat masalah sehingga di deportasi dan dicekal di Korea Selatan selama beberapa tahun. Dan sangat tidak mungkin jika mereka bersama, keluarga Park adalah keluarga terpandang. Sekalipun Ibunya sudah di depak, ia tetap memiliki darah Park. Jika sampai media menangkap isu yang sudah di simpan rapat oleh Dewan Park maka karir pria itu sudah pasti akan hancur tak bersisa."

"Lalu kenapa pria itu tiba-tiba saja muncul?"

"Seorang appa tidak akan meninggalkan putranya sendirian Baek. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol, ia membenci kedua orang tuanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh klaim asuransi miliknya. Memilih untuk bekerja keras demi keberlangsungan hidupnya."

"Dimana appa Chanyeol sekarang?"

"Pria itu masih berada di Jepang. Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun tentangnya. Chanyeol juga tidak peduli. Berita terakhir yang ku dengar beberapa tahun lalu adalah pria itu sakit-sakitan dan akan terjadi regenerasi pemimpin kelompok mafia itu. Chanyeol salah satu kandidatnya tapi ia mengabaikannya. Jadi Baek, Jongin sedikit salah tentang perbedaan strata sosial kalian karena secara harfiah ia jauh lebih kaya dan berkuasa dari keluargamu Baek. Hanya saja, ia adalah pria dengan latar belakang berbahaya."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu cinta sesulit ini." Gumam gadis itu. Sehun terkekeh.

"Ya Baek, kau hanya belum tahu jika cinta sesulit itu."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. "Ya! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu menggunakan banmal padaku huh? Panggil aku noona!" Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Y-ya, mianhae Baekhyun noona."

"Aku titip Luhan padamu, aku akan menemui Chanyeolku."

Baekhyun pergi begitu saja.

 **e)(o**

Luhan melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Setelah itu ia menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba. "Kalian terlambat lebih dari 30 menit." Ucapnya tajam. "Dan _make up_ mu berantakan Baek." Mata Luhan memincing. Baekhyun tersenyum gugup.

"Sudahlah Lu. Acara sudah dimulai."

"Kapan rencana pertunangan akan diumumkan?" Gumam Luhan gelisah. Sedari tadi ia tidak menemukan sosok Kyungsoo dimanapun. Ia bahkan sudah menyelinap ke sisi-sisi hallroom.

"Apa itu Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sebelum memincingkannya.

"Eoddi?" Luhan bertanya, gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Di sana. Dekat panggung utama, gaun putih tulang."

"Majja! Itu Kyungsoo. Haruskah kita ke sana?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun.

"Andwe Lu. Jangan gegabah." Cegah Sehun cepat, bahunya merosot lesu.

"Kita bahkan tidak bisa menolongnya." Desah Luhan.

Lalu tatapan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bertemu. "Kita kesana sekarang. Aku berjanji hanya akan bicara dengannya." Chanyeol mengeratkan tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun, mencegah wanita itu melangkah.

"Chan-"

"Tidak Baek, ini mungkin yang terbaik."

"Acara selanjutnya, malam ini adalah pertunangan putri keluarga Do..."

Luhan dan Baekhyun refleks melihat ke arah panggung utama. Ucapan pembawa acara barusan membuat keduanya terkejut. Terlebih sosok yang bersama Kyungsoo di panggung utama adalah seseorang yang mereka kenal baik.

 **e)(o**

"Aku sungguh tidak ingin bertunangan dengan pria jahat sepertinya!" Pekik Kyungsoo. Gadis itu bertingkah _out of character_ sekali malam itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat betapa berantakannya ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Tissu penuh air mata dan ingus bertebaran dimana-mana. Luhan masih duduk di samping Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan teman karibnya itu. "Soo, kau akan menyesal setelah ini." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Aku memang sedang menyesal saat ini!" Pekik Kyungsoo, yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah sampah yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Pada akhirnya yang akan membersihkan semua itu adalah Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana bisa Jongin yang bertunangan denganmu huh?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah menyingkirkan beberapa lembar tisu di sisi Kyungsoo. Ia mendudukkan diri di sana setelahnya.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi!"

"Arraseo arraseo."

"Ternyata pria yang dimaksud appa adalah Jongin, huwee," Luhan dan Baekhyun berusaha menabahkan diri menghadapi Kyungsoo yang seperti ini.

Dalam hati Baekhyun dan Luhan mempertanyakan sikap Jongin tempo hari. Pria itu memang benar-benar aneh.

 **e)(o**

 _Love Experiment_

"Apa yang kau tulis di sana?"

"Geunyang mwo. Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu tersenyum. "Ya. Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Kajja."

"Chanyeola."

"Wae?"

"Apa masih jauh?"

"Aniya."

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang si jangkung. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin di permukaan wajahnya. Surainya berhamburan tapi ia hiraukan, meskipun jika pada kondisi biasanya ia bahkan akan mengumpati angin yang merusak tatanan rambutnya yang kini berwarna hitam itu.

Keduanya baru saja memarkirkan sepeda Chanyeol tepat di depan sebuah bangunan berlantai tiga. Bangunan itu tampak sedikit menyeramkan dengan lumut dan tanaman menjalar di sisi depan dinding bangunan.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, menahan senyum melihat wajah ngeri gadis mungil itu. "Ya. Aku bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun ke sini."

"Kalau begitu, kita masuk sekarang?" Chanyeol mengangguk, menepuk pelan tangan Baekhyun yang melingkari lengannya.

.

.

.

"Eomma annyeong." Sapa Chanyeol, mereka saat ini berada di sebuah _funeral house_ dipinggiran kota Busan.

Beberapa waktu lalu setelah mengetahui fakta tentang keluarga Chanyeol dari Sehun, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyimpan fakta itu sendiri. Akan tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan keingintahuannya tentang alasan Chanyeol tidak menceritakan tentang kehidupan pribadi pria itu.

Maka di suatu malam selepas mereka berbincang panjang, Baekhyun mengutarakannya. Ia bertanya tentang keluarga Chanyeol. Saat itu Chanyeol hanya mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki seorang ibu, akan tetapi sudah meninggal. Tanpa menyinggung sedikitpun perihal ayah kandungnya, tapi Baekhyun cukup mengerti. Lalu di sini lah mereka sekarang, mengambil waktu liburan Chanyeol untuk berkunjung ke tempat penyimpanan abu mendiang ibu kandungnya.

"Ah, ini Baekhyun."

"Annyeonghaseyo eommonim, Byun Baekhyun imnida." Baekhyun membungkuk canggung.

Lalu keduanya berbincang sebentar sebelum berpamitan.

"Kau pasti sulit mencari waktu untuk mengunjungi eommamu." Gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Ya. Bagaimana denganmu huh? Kau mau bercerita tentang keluargamu padaku?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah memikirkan kemungkinan hal ini.

Chanyeol menepuk pucuk kepala Baekhyun pelan. "Aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya soal keluargaku? Kau masih mencurigaiku berbuat yang tidak-tidak malam itu ya?" Kedua alis Chanyeol bertemu. Baekhyun terkikik.

"Aniya, geunyang geumgeumhae."

"Kajja, kita kembali sekarang. Aku harus segera mengembalikan sepeda milik paman Yoo ini lalu kita kembali ke Seoul."

Baekhyun mengangguk, segera menempatkan diri di boncengan Chanyeol. "Chanyeola." Panggil Baekhyun saat sepeda itu mulai berjalan perlahan menjauhi gedung itu.

"Hum?"

"Kau mau bertemu dengan eommaku juga?"

"Huh?"

"Eommaku juga sudah tenang di sana sejak aku lahir. Aku tidak tahu wajahnya tapi appaku memperlihatkan foto pernikahan mereka kepadaku sepanjang waktu." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Aku juga sudah lama tidak mengunjungi eomma."

"Kapan?"

"Huh?"

"Kapan kau ingin pergi? Aku akan ikut denganmu saat itu tiba."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Liburanmu minggu depan?"

"Kajja uri."

 _._

 _._

 **To Be Continue.**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

Btw sebelum saya menulis fanfiksi atau apapun saya sudah pasti memikirkan kelangsungan FF itu dari awal sampai akhir, plot, bagaimana cerita mengalir semua sudah saya pertimbangkan sematang mungkin, terlebih saya tipikal orang yang konsisten jadi walaupun ada _request_ dll (maaf sekali) tidak saya ambil kecuali jika memang saya merasa ada bagian yang hilang. Percaya atau tidak saya juga melakukan mini riset untuk setiap FF saya, jadi seimajinatif apapun FF itu pasti masih ada jawaban ilmiahnya wkwk saya tidak main-main jika sudah memutuskan untuk membuat detail sebuah cerita.

Semoga hal ini tidak mengurangi kenyamanan kalian membaca FF saya. haha

 **Kazuma B'tomat :** Haha benar sekali! Kyungsoo kan emang terkenal dengan emak _style_. Semoga pertanyaan kamu terjawab di chapter ini hehe.

 **babybaekchan** **:** Ala ala _friendzone_ gitu kan ya. Kenapa cemburu kalau bukan apa-apa heu~ sakit tapi _without blood_.

 **Anithiasariy :** Jangan banyak berharap, nanti kecewa. Jangan sedih doakan saja saya banyak ide. Wkwk Btw sejujurnya saya kesulitan dengan FF yang memuat banyak tokoh, agak ribet membagi part mereka, semoga saya mendapat _mood_ untuk membuat FF _friendship_ sejenis. Saya sepertinya harus banyak mengecewakan kamu, bocoran sedikit interaksi BaekLuSoo nanti akan semakin sedikit karena sudah mau _end_ jadi saya sengaja fokuskan ke Chanbaek.

 **parkobyunxo** **:** Surprise! Wkwk Ada saatnya mereka akan bersatu. (Semoga). haha

 **Guest** **:** Emmm ada apa ya. Wkwkwk

 **kepala jamur** **:** Emmm, mesra tidak ya, mesra tidak ya.

Thank you and Love ya all, really really really~

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Experiment**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak.

Don't copas and be a plagiarist.

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan. Genre Romance, Friendship. Length: ?. Rate: T._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _Sepertinya aku terkena karma karena terlalu sering bermain-main dengan perasaan seseorang. Tapi jika setelah itu aku dimaafkan maka tidak apa._

 _Aku akan bertahan pada pria tidak peka ini._

-Byun Baekhyun-

"Kau bisa kedinginan."

Kyungsoo mendengus. Jemari Kyungsoo bergerak melepas syal yang baru saja dililitkan ke lehernya. Ia melempar syal itu kepada pemiliknya dengan kasar.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau peduli padaku." Kyungsoo melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan pria yang kini memungut syal yang jatuh itu.

"Aku memang peduli." Ucap pria itu tapi tak digubris oleh Kyungsoo, gadis itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Pria itu menghela nafas, mengulurkan tangannya meraih lengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau marah padaku karena pertunangan itu?"

"Kau tahu semuanya!" Seru Kyungsoo.

Jongin, pria itu menunduk. "Ya."

"Kau sengaja melakukannya untuk harga dirimu yang tinggi itu? Kau malu pada kekalahanmu? Wae?" Jongin membelalakkan matanya.

"Itu tidak benar."

Kyungsoo tertawa mencela. "Dan kau pikir aku percaya?"

"Kenapa kau bersikeras menentangnya huh?" Kyungsoo mengernyit atas pertanyaan Jongin.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau masih bisa bertanya." Mendengus, "ha! Kau hanya berpura-pura dan itu sangat baik bagimu!"

"Kau tidak menginginkannya?" Rahang Jongin mengeras mendapati anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Geurae! Mari kita hentikan dan lihat apa yang terjadi."

Pria itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

 **e)(o**

Kepala Kyungsoo menunduk. Air matanya mengalir tapi bibirnya menampakkan sebuah senyuman, senyum pahit. Luhan menggeleng tak mengerti. Gadis di hadapannya tidak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Gadis bersurai madu itu melirik ke sudut lain sova, Baekhyun tidak bisa diharapkan. Keadaan si mata sipit itu tidak jauh berbeda. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Ya! Apa kalian akan bersikap seperti ini terus dihadapanku." Masih tidak ada jawaban. Luhan mengerang.

"Soo! Jebal, malhaebwa. Jangan memendam apapun sendirian. Baek, ada apa lagi denganmu huh?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Menghapus air matanya. "Aku akan meneruskan pertunangan ini." Gumamnya. "Bisakah kau membantuku Lu, Jongin sedang marah padaku dan aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menemuinya."

"Mwo? Apa yang terjadi? Sesuatu terjadi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran." Kyungsoo mengangguk, tatapannya begitu hampa. Gadis itu menatap Luhan setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Utusan keluarga Kim datang ke rumah tadi." Kyungsoo tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Ia hanya diam mendengarkan appanya.

Beberapa waktu lalu appanya menelfon, berkata ia harus segera pulang ke rumah. Dan Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa menolak perkataan appanya. Sesampainya di rumahnya, gadis itu mendapati raut sedih sang ibu dan raut tak terbaca dari appanya.

"Mereka berkata akan membatalkan pertunangan kalian. Besok artikelnya akan dirilis. Apa yang terjadi hum?"

Kyungsoo termangu tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Appa, apa tidak cukup aku dan Joonmyeon oppa berpisah?" Tanyanya setengah bergumam.

"Apa kau tahu? Perusahaan appa terancam bangkrut." Kyungsoo terpaku di tempat. "Kau satu-satunya putri yang appa miliki. Appa tidak menuntut banyak. Tapi bisakah kali ini putri appa menolong appa? Appa tidak mungkin membiarkan karyawan appa kehilangan pekerjaan."

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada rok yang ia kenakan.

"Kau satu-satunya harapan appa dan karyawan-karyawan itu Soo. Appa mohon pikirkanlah hal ini."

"Aku-" Gadis itu merasakan suaranya tercekat. "Aku akan meminta Jongin untuk melanjutkan pertunangan itu."

"Soo-a, terima kasih." Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, appa." Gadis itu memberikan senyuman tipis ke arah appa dan eommanya. "Geurom, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan menemui appa dan eomma lagi nanti."

.

.

.

"Oh _dear_ , " Luhan memeluk erat tubuh bergetar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun termangu menatap keduanya.

Ia merasakan nafasnya memendek. Mungkin saja suatu saat nanti ia berada di posisi yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar gadis itu mengigit bibirnya terlalu keras hingga darah mengalir dari sana. Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak bersuara.

"Baek!" Luhan memekik terkejut. Ia mendapati bibir Baekhyun yang terluka, bahkan tangan gadis itu juga. Ia mencengkeram terlalu kuat ujung bergerigi kaca yang dipegangnya hingga terluka.

Kyungsoo yang sudah berhasil menguasai dirinya ikut menatap ke arah pandang Luhan. Secara refleks gadis bermata bulat itu berlari mencari kotak p3k.

"Baek, jebal. Sadarlah!" Luhan meraih kaca di genggaman gadis itu. melemparnya menjauh.

"Baek!" Pekik Luhan. Gadis itu masih termangu, menatap kosong ke arah karpet di hadapannya.

"Eottokhae?" Racaunya. Luhan terisak sambil memeluk teman karibnya itu. Kyungsoo yang baru menemukan kotak p3k itu buru-buru meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengobatinya.

 **e)(o**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak baik. Bukankah seharusnya kita memberitahu Chanyeol?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Itu akan memperburuk keadaan Lu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun noona begini karena Chanyeol." Tatapan Luhan menajam.

Jemari Sehun bergerak mengusap pipi Luhan. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Lu." Pria itu menghela nafas. "Bukan Chanyeol yang menyakitinya."

"Huh?"

"Keadaan yang rumit yang menjadi penyebabnya. Nanti aku akan bicara pada Baekhyun noona."

"Kalian merahasiakan sesuatu?" Sehun menghela nafas.

"Ah entahlah. Aku merasa tidak pantas menceritakan ini dengan mulutku Lu. Ini berhubungan dengan latar belakang Chanyeol dan kondisi Baekhyun noona. Nanti, jika saatnya tepat aku akan menjelaskannya. Ku harap kau bisa bersabar sampai hari itu tiba." Luhan mengangguk, ia meraih tengkuk Sehun. Meninggalkan satu kecupan di bibir pria yang lebih muda.

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa sedewasa ini." Luhan mencoba membangkitkan suasana.

Sehun terkekeh. "Kau mau bukti kalau aku bisa lebih dewasa dari ini?" Bisiknya seduktif. Luhan merengut lalu memukul lengan Sehun main-main.

"Tapi, dimana Kyungsoo noona?"

Luhan menghela nafas. "Ia juga harus menyelesaikan masalahnya."

"Huh?"

"Ia menemui Jongin. Ini soal pertunangan mereka."

Luhan akhirnya angkat suara. Sehun mengernyit bingung dan Luhan tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan apapun dari kekasihnya itu, bahkan dari permulaan perjanjian antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Luhan menceritakan segalanya.

" _Love should not be an experiment_ Lu." Ucap Sehun. Luhan meringis sedih.

"Semuanya menjadi rumit sekarang. Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Sehun menggeleng, merangkum tubuh Luhan ke dalam dekapannya.

"Ku harap semua akan berakhir baik. Lu, bukankah kita sangat beruntung?" Luhan tersenyum menyetujui.

"Ya." Ucapnya hampir berbisik. " _For us, love is such a blessing_."

 **e)(o**

"Baek?"

"Hum?" Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Chanyeol. Ia memaksa untuk menginap di apartemen pria itu.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya." Gadis itu mendongak.

"Apa?"

"Jika saja, jika saja kau menikah suatu hari nanti. Maka aku ingin menjadi pria itu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terkejut.

Chanyeol tersenyum gugup. Pria itu menempelkan dahi keduanya sebelum memberikan sebuah kecupan selembut bulu ke bibir yang lebih mungil. "Ku pikir aku benar-benar jatuh padamu nona Byun. Bagaimana denganmu?"

" _So do I_." Bisik Baekhyun sebelum membalas perlakuan Chanyeol pada bibirnya. "Gomawo." Bisiknya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya cukup lama. Kau tahu, aku bahkan sudah hampir membuat keputusan untuk melepasmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa, sama sekali tidak bisa. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja kepalaku terasa seperti akan meledak. _So much pain_." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hajima. Jangan terluka, jangan berpikir untuk meninggalkanku."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ini tidak akan mudah Baek, tapi berjanjilah untuk selalu di sisiku saat sampai akhir."

" _I promise_ Park."

Pria itu menghela nafas dalam. "Tapi sebelum itu, apa kau siap mendengar sesuatu yang mungkin membuat berubah pikiranmu? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak akan menyesali keputusanmu Baek. Kau masih bisa mengubahnya."

"Apa itu?" Dan kisah hidup pria itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibir si pria Park. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya beberapa kali, terkadang ia akan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya atau mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol saat pria itu tercekat dengan suaranya sendiri.

Ia memang sudah tahu semuanya, tapi mendengarnya langsung dari pria itu membuatnya semakin terluka. Tapi ia berjanji untuk bertahan pada pria ini. Sampai kapanpun, sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu Baek?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, merangkum wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. "Tidak ada yang berubah. Keputusanku masih sama."

"Gomawo Baek, gomawo." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau seorang pria, jadi jangan mengingkari janjimu sekalipun jangan pernah terpintas dalam benakmu. Arrachi?" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar nada mutlak itu. Tipikal Baekhyun sekali.

"Mari temui appamu setelah kita mengunjungi eommamu."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. "K-kau yakin? Appa mungkin saja- ini tidak akan baik untuk kita."

"Aniya, aku tidak akan menundanya terlalu lama. Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan bertahan bersama."

"Aku takut." Jujur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Sama halnya denganku. Tapi aku lebih takut kau menikahi pria lain Baek." Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

 **e)(o**

Jongin menatap malas ke arah gadis bertubuh mungil di hadapannya. Ia baru saja akan jatuh terlelap dalam tidur siangnya jika saja bel apartemen tidak berbunyi nyaring.

"Wae? Aku lelah sekali. Cepat katakan maumu." Ucapnya datar. Kyungsoo masih terdiam, jemarinya bergerak meremas tali sling bag yang ia kenakan.

"Jika kau hanya ingin berdiam diri di sana jangan usik pintu apartemenku lagi." Ucap Jongin dengan nada jengah.

Pria itu baru akan menutup pintunya saat Kyungsoo dengan cepat menahan pintu itu. Tangannya bahkan terluka saat itu. Tangannya bisa saja patah karena terjepit, Kyungsoo hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Shit! Umpat Jongin. Pria itu menarik Kyungsoo masuk. Membiarkan pintu apartemen menutup dengan sendirinya.

Setelah memaksa Kyungsoo untuk duduk –tepatnya meneriaki-, pria itu berjalan cepat hampir berlari menuju dapur atau di mana saja ia bisa menemukan kotak p3knya berada. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh itu?" Bentakan yang sarat akan kekhawatiran itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kau khawatir." Gumam Kyungsoo tapi masih bisa Jongin dengar. Jongin membanting kassa yang ia pegang.

"Untuk apalagi kau ke mari? Artikel pertunangan itu akan dirilis besok pagi." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia berdiri dari duduknya sebelum berlutut tepat di hadapan Jongin. "Jebal, selamatkan perusahaan appaku." Ucap gadis itu. Jongin tertawa mencela.

"Mengerikan sekali. Kau lupa siapa yang kau campakan beberapa hari lalu nona Do?" Ucap Jongin sarkas. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Jeosonghae. Aku bersalah."

"Apa keuntungannya untukku dan perusahaan appaku? Perusahaanmu yang terancam bangkrut itu tidak akan menghasilkan keuntungan." Jongin menggedikkan bahu tak peduli.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku akan melakukan apapun."

"Apapun?" Sebelah alis Jongin terangkat.

"Ya."

"Bahkan jika aku meminta sesuatu yang mungkin saja membuatmu nampak seperti seorang murahan?" Jongin berkata sinis.

"Apapun asal kau mau menyelamatkan perusahaan appaku." Ucap Kyungsoo yakin.

Jongin menyeringai. "Geurae. Kau yang meminta." Senyuman Jongin berganti dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. "Ke ranjangku sekarang dan lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan." Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Jongin tak percaya.

Apakah ia akan berakhir menjadi seorang jalang yang menjual tubuhnya hanya untuk membantu appanya? Jemarinya meremas _dress_ yang ia kenakan. Kepalanya terasa berputar, ingatannya memutar kembali bagaimana appanya memohon kepadanya. Dengan kaki gemetar, gadis itu berdiri. Melangkah terseok menuju kamar Jongin. Satu-satunya kamar di bangunan mewah itu.

"Jebal, tolong aku." Rintihnya dalam hati.

Jongin hanya main-main dengan perkataannya, tapi ia tidak tahu jika gadis itu akan berbuat nekat.

"Yeoksi, kau memang gadis murahan." Ia merutuki bibirnya yang tidak sejalan dengan hatinya. Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Menghadang gadis itu tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Jari Jongin menarik dagu Kyungsoo, menatapnya tajam untuk beberapa saat sebelum meraup rakus bibir berbentuk hati itu. Kyungsoo terkesiap namun rasa takutnya lebih besar. Kedua tangannya menapak ke dada Jongin. Pria itu tidak memberinya waktu untuk berpikir. Ia hanya memberinya waktu untuk bernafas sebelum memangut bibir itu lagi dan lagi.

Jongin menatap wajah kuyu Kyungsoo. Gadis itu cantik dan tampak menggoda dengan wajah memerah, bibir bengkak dan nafas terengah. Tapi mata gadis itu memancarkan rasa takut.

"Michigetta." Gumam Jongin. Pria itu merengkuh tubuh yang lebih mungil.

"Jebal, tolong aku." Bisikan berulang dan tubuh bergetar itu membuat Jongin sadar ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Gwenchana, gwenchana. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun." Bisik Jongin berusaha menenangkan.

"Jebal, tolong aku"

"Mianhae." Bisik Jongin.

Gadis itu terlalu tertekan meski hanya untuk mendengar ucapan Jongin.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun, berusaha menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. Gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya itu nampak begitu gugup. Keduanya sedang berada di mansion Byun. Tepat di hadapan appa Baekhyun yang kini menatap tautan tangan keduanya.

"Jadi kau Park Chanyeol?" Pria paruh baya itu bersuara.

"Ye. Park Chanyeol imnida. Bangseupimnida Tuan Byun."

"Kau cukup punya nyali juga." Gumam pria yang lebih tua. "Duduklah."

"Ye. Gamsahamnida."

"Untuk apa kalian kemari? Dan putriku Baekhyun, tidakkah kau ingin menyapa appamu setelah sekian lama tidak berkunjung?"

Baekhyun meringis kikuk. "Annyeonghaseyo appa."

"Kenapa dengan suaramu? Kau biasanya akan berteriak." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan sang ayah terkekeh karenanya. "Apa karena pria Park yang datang bersamamu ini huh?"

"Appa." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian ke mari hum? Appa sampai harus membatalkan pertemuan dengan klien hari ini."

Chanyeol berdehem. "Jeosonghamnida jika waktu yang kami pilih kurang tepat." Chanyeol sedikit gentar saat melihat ekspresi appa Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan kata kami itu?"

"Saya dan Baekhyun saat ini sedang berkencan." Ucap Chanyeol. Pria paruh baya itu tertawa keras.

"Geurae, geurae. Anak muda memang seperti itu. Baekhyun memiliki banyak teman kencan bukan?"

"Dan saya berencana akan melamar Baekhyun jika anda memberi restu." Raut ramah itu berganti dengan wajah datar.

"Byun Baekhyun, masuklah ke kamarmu. Appa akan bicara denganmu nanti." Baekhyun menatap nanar appanya.

"Appa-"

"Baekhyun!"

"Wae? Apa baru saja appa berteriak padaku?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Kau adalah putri satu-satunya appa. Appa tidak melarangmu saat kau memilih menolak untuk belajar bisnis. Tapi appa mengharapkan seseorang pendamping bagimu yang bisa meneruskan perusahaan appa. Tidakkah kau mengerti keinginan appa?"

Tuan Byun memijat pelipisnya yang berkedut.

"Appa, aku-"

"Mengertilah, appa tidak bermaksud bersikap egois."

"Appa-"

"Masuklah. Kita akan bicara nanti." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 **e)(o**

"Baek! Kau melamun lagi." Sentak Luhan. Baekhyun tergagap.

"A-ah, aku tidak."

Luhan memutar bola mata malas. "Kenapa Kyungsoo belum datang juga? Uh, ini sudah hampir setengah jam kita duduk di tempat ini."

"Hum? Mungkin Kyungsoo sedang menuju ke sini. Oh, bukankah itu Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun memincingkan matanya.

"Eoddi?"

Kyungsoo datang tapi tidak sendiri. Ada Jongin bersamanya.

"Uh, ada apa dengan tautan tangan itu?" Ucap Luhan. Kyungsoo mengernyit tapi buru-buru melepas genggaman tangan Jongin. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar atau justru terlalu nyaman?

"Hey, maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jam berapa kalian akan selesai?" Tanya Jongin, Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Kami akan pergi ke Cheongdam setelah ini. Jadi ya,"

Jongin mengangguk. "Telfon aku segera setelah kau selesai. Jangan pergi kemanapun selagi aku belum di sana." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Arraseo."

"Kemarilah." Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat dan Jongin meninggalkan sebuah pelukan ringan dan kecupan di dahi yang lebih mungil.

"Uh whoa! Sepertinya mataku sedang bermasalah." Luhan bersuara.

"Apa itu tadi?" Gumam Baekhyun tak percaya.

Kyungsoo merengut. Meninggalkan satu tepukan ke bahu Jongin sebelum mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan Baekhyun. "Na kanda." Pamit Jongin.

"Mau menjelaskan sesuatu nona Do?"

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo menjawab. Luhan menggedikkan dagu ke arah pintu keluar cafe.

"Apa itu tadi?" Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kami bertunangan."

"Aku juga sudah tahu. Kami menghadiri upacaranya."

"Maksudku kali ini kami bersungguh-sungguh."

"Daebak!"

"Soo! Jinja, chukkae!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Amteun, jangan membahasnya lagi. Ini sedikit memalukan."

Luhan terkikik geli. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu Baek?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Well, ya. Kami memutuskan untuk berkencan juga." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan heran.

"Ada apa dengan raut wajah itu? Kau tidak terlihat bahagia Baek." Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Ia terlihat begitu serius dan banyak berfikir belakangan ini. Aku sedikit cemas dengan kesehatannya karena jarak kami yang berjauhan." Luhan dan Kyungsoo meringis prihatin. Bagaimanapun mereka tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Baekhyun.

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Kami menemui appa."

"Huh?"

"Appaku, kami berdua meminta restu. Tapi hari itu appa memintaku untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua berbincang. Dan setelahnya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol juga terlihat baik-baik saja saat itu tapi belakangan dia bersikap aneh."

"Kau sudah bicara dengannya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Chanyeol selalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan."

"Mungkin ia masih memerlukan sedikit waktu untuk itu Baek."

"Aku akan menelfonnya nanti, jadi, haruskah kita pergi sekarang."

"Kajja!"

 **e)(o**

"Baek?"

Chanyeol menatap paras ayu kekasihnya. Sejenak ia merasa ragu, tapi ia harus mengatakannya sebelum semua terlambat. "Apa pendapatmu jika kita berpisah?" Baekhyun secara refleks bangkit dari posisinya.

Keduanya tengah berada di ayunan yang ada di beranda apartemen Baekhyun saat ini. Lagi-lagi karena Baekhyun merasa kesepian ditinggal kedua teman karibnya pergi berkencan.

"Kau ingin kita berpisah?" Tanya Baekhyun nanar. "Apa ini karena appa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Bukan berpisah yang seperti itu."

"Huh?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan kecil Baekhyun. Memainkannya dengan usapan lembut.

"Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Di Perancis." Lanjutnya. Baekhyun menggeleng dengan air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, diraihnya tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Lima tahun Baek, aku janji itu waktu terlama kita akan berpisah. Bagaimana menurutmu hum?"

"Katakan padaku, apa ini karena appa? Appa ingin kita berpisah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Justru karena kebaikan appamu Baek."

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol." Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum. "Aku mengakui kau pria yang baik. Tentu saja jika mengabaikan latar belakangmu." Pria itu menatap Chanyeol. "Kau tahu aku mengawasi putriku dengan baik bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Itu hal yang patut dilakukan Tuan Byun." Ucap Chanyeol tenang. Pria yang lebih tua tertawa.

Setelah Baekhyun meninggalkan keduanya, pria Park itu diajak untuk berbincang di dalam ruang kerja Tuan Byun.

"Kau benar. Dia benar-benar gadis yang unik. Terkadang aku juga berpikir apakah cara mendidikku sudah benar." Ucap Pria itu setengah bergumam.

"Ah amteun, terima kasih sudah menjaga putriku dengan sangat baik. Kau membuat pria tua ini terkesan. Dan kau hampir membuat _bodyguard_ pribadi si macam betina itu kehilangan pekerjaannya." Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih untuk pujian itu Tuan Byun, saya merasa terhormat tapi juga tidak pantas." Byun Baekho menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya.

"Baguslah kau menyadarinya, kau tahu bukan aku tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan putri kesayanganku untuk seorang pria?"

"Ye. Tentu saja."

"Dan kau masih bersikeras?"

"Ye. Saya masih kukuh pada pendirian saya."

"Apa kau pikir kau sudah cukup layak?"

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Jika layak yang anda maksudkan adalah mengenai status soial, maka saya akan berada di dalam daftar terbawah dari semua kelayakan itu. Akan tetapi jika kelayakan itu dinilai dari kesungguhan yang dimiliki seseorang. Maka ya, saya layak untuk itu."

"Kau benar-benar memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. "Tidak setinggi tubuh saya." Candanya. Byun Baekho tertawa menanggapi candaan itu.

"Kau akan menempatkan dirimu sendiri dalam posisi yang sulit jika kau masih bersikeras. Apa pendapatmu tentang itu?"

"Saya sudah melewati berbagai macam kesulitan selama hidup saya. Bukankah tidak ada yang benar-benar mudah di dunia ini?"

"Kau benar Park. Ah, jadi kau lulusan Teknik Lingkungan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Ye."

"Apa kau tahu pria seperti apa yang ku harapkan untuk menjadi suami Baekhyun nanti?" Chanyeol menjawab tidak untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin mengekang keinginan putri kecilku itu, ia ku biarkan mendapatkan pendidikan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tapi apakah menurutmu aku akan diam saja dengah hal itu? tentu saja tidak. Aku mengharapkan seorang pria bermental baja yang siap ku andalkan untuk meneruskan perusahaanku sebagai calon suami Baekhyun." Byun Baekho menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau bisa meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk ini aku akan mempertimbangkanmu Park." Pria yang lebih tua menyodorkan sebuah map.

Dua brosur tentang sekolah bisnis terbaik di dunia. London Bussiness and Finance School dan Institut European d'Administration des Affaires (INSEAD). Lalu beberapa lembaran lain yang berisi formulir pendaftaran dan persyaratan masuk di sana. Chanyeol sejujurnya tidak banyak mengetahui tentang akademi bisnis itu, yang ia tahu akan berat untuk masuk ke sana.

"Bagaimana?"

"Saya, akan mencobanya." Ucap Chanyeol. Setidaknya ia harus mencoba. Ia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk sesuatu seperti ini.

"Hanya lima tahun. Kau harus lulus bachelor dan master degree di sana. Dan kau bisa mulai belajar mengelola cabang perusahaan Byun yang ada di Perancis seiring dengan studimu. Maka setelah lima tahun itu terselesaikan, kau bisa ku katakan layak. Pertimbangkanlah dengan baik. Musim depan kau sudah harus memulainya di sana. Waktumu hanya satu bulan Park."

"Ye. Algeusimnida. Gamsahamnida."

"Pergilah sebelum bayi besar itu marah padaku."

"Ye." Kemudian Chanyeol berpamitan.

.

.

.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Apa kau sanggup jika kita berpisah selama lima tahun? Mungkin kita akan kehilangan waktu untuk berkomunikasi, mungkin juga kau akan bosan setelahnya. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun, perasaanmu mungkin juga bisa berubah kapan saja. Tapi ku yakinkan, aku akan kembali untukmu Baek, hanya untukmu." Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama.

"Aku akan menunggu. Aku janji."

"Gomawo."

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku harus mengikuti seleksinya dalam tiga bulan lagi. Lalu setelahnya aku harus menunggu dua bulan untuk memulainya."

"Jadi waktu kita hanya tersisa lima bulan untuk lima tahun?" Gumam Baekhyun.

"Ya. Baek."

"Aku tidak tahu, aku merasa sangat senang tapi juga begitu sedih."

"Hey, ini tidak seperti aku akan pergi besok." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku akan memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Jadi bersiaplah untuk ku ikuti kemanapun kau pergi Park."

 _._

 **To Be Continue.**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

Terima kasih atas _review, follow_ dan _favourite_ nya. Dan kepada yang menantikan FF ini pesan saya jangan berkekspektasi banyak dengan FF saya. Baik ini maupun FF lain di masa depan. Saya hanya takut mengecewakan readers. Tapi saya seriusan bilang terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian di FF ini dari awal sampai akhir. Chapter depan sudah berakhir. Saya sedih gak bisa baca review kalian lagi T T semoga ending nya tidak cukup buruk haha.

 **Kazuma B'tomat :** Jongin emang ngeselin, tapi sejatinya Kyungsoo lebih ngeselin sii Haha. Thank you! Review kamu sangat berharga! ;))

 **Guest** : Saya tidak tahu kamu bakala baca lagi FF ini atau tidak tapi terima kasih sudah penasaran! Thank you!

 **auliya** **:** Aww~ terima kasih sudah setia menunggu!

 **kepala jamur :** Ternyata gak cuman saya aja yang baca review FF ini hehe. Dengan selalu muncul kamu udah ngasih support yang banyak banget nget! Thank you!

 **whitecotton** **:** Selamat datang di Love Experience! Terima kasih atas support dan harapannya!

 **parkobyunexo** **:** Ya ampun, percaya atau tidak saya terharu sekali sama review kamu! Heuheu Terima kasih atas support dan harapannya! Btw, semoga kamu gak shock nanti di ending cerita ini. Haha

 **KimDoYoon** **:** Aww Thank you! Semoga kamu masih mau baca FF ini sampai selesai, setidaknya sampai chapter depan wkwkwk

 **FreezingUnicorn180** : Terima kasih mau menunggu sampai ending! Iya, mandiri karena keadaan sih tepatnya.

 **Kyungie22** : Kamu pasti Kaisoo shipper. Haha sayang sekali chapter depan moment mereka bakalan sedikit sekali (spoiler) karena sudah end. Mungkin lain kali kita bias ketemu di FF Kaisoo. Thank you for review!

 **neomuchanbaek1** : Hum, sepertinya kamu harus kecewa karena saya tidak menjelaskan detail keluarga Baekhyun. Btw terima kasih sudah mengikuti FF ini dari awal sampai sini. Sedih rasanya besok chapter terakhir dan gak bias ketemu kamu.

Thank you and Love ya all~

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	9. Chapter 9-END

**Love Experiment**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Be a wise reader.

Don't copas and be a plagiarist.

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan. Genre Romance, Friendship. Length: ?. Rate: T._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _Sepertinya aku terkena karma karena terlalu sering bermain-main dengan perasaan seseorang. Tapi jika setelah itu aku dimaafkan maka tidak apa._

 _Aku akan bertahan pada pria tidak peka ini._

-Byun Baekhyun-

.

 **Tahun pertama kepergian Chanyeol**

"Aku akan segera diwisuda dan kau tidak berniat pulang juga?" Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku Baek."

"Aniya, kenapa kau tidak mengerti keinginanku huh? Aku hanya ingin kau ada di sisiku di hari yang penting itu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia tahu ini tidak akan mudah. "Baek, ini tahun pertamaku di Perancis dan juga aku sudah mulai magang di perusahaan appamu. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya hum. Aku janji akan segera menyelesaikan semua ini dan menemanimu."

"Tapi itu lama sekali Yeol."

"Aku tahu. Bersabarlah."

 **e)(o**

"Kau makan dengan baik?"

Baekhyun bergumam. "Tak bisakah kau pulang? Lusa Luhan dan Sehun akan menikah? Kau tidak ingin datang?"

"Baek, kau tahu ini belum lama sejak aku di sini. Aku akan mengirimkan kartu ucapan dan bingkisan pada mereka. Kau mau mengirim sesuatu bersama?"

"Aku membencimu Park."

"Aku juga merindukanmu Baek."

 **e)(o**

Pesta itu digelar dengan sangat meriah. Menggunakan hallroom yang disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi ruangan bernuansa putih dan silver bertema musim dingin. Pasangan pengantin yang berdiri di panggung utama tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Luhan-a, Sehun-a. Chukkae! Aku sepertinya harus kembali sekarang."

Dahi Luhan berkerut, bibirnya mencembik tak suka.

"Apa kau tidak bahagia temanmu menikah huh? Wajah muram seperti apa yang dipasang _bridesmaid_ pengantin seperti itu? Orang-orang akan mengira kau selingkuhan Sehun yang ditinggal menikah." Ucap Luhan sebal.

"Lu-" Sehun mengusap punggung terbuka Luhan. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun semua orang tahu kalua gadis itu sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang sangat buruk saat ini.

"Mian." Lirih Baekhyun. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Aku hanya merasa ini tidak adil. Chanyeol bahkan tidak pulang."

"Baek." Kyungsoo meraih Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Gwenchana, Chanyeol pergi kan juga karenamu Baek. Bukankah kau seharusnya mengerti keadaannya." Sinis Jongin. Kyungsoo buru-buru menepuk keras pungguh Jongin membuat pria itu mengerang tertahan.

"Soo! Itu sakit sekali!" Seru Jongin, Kyungsoo melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah jongin.

"Diam atau mulutmu ku perlakukan sama huh?" Ucapnya tajam. Jongin buru-buru menutup mulut.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol bergerak menyodorkan cup kopi kepada pria yang lebih tua. Keduanya sedang duduk di pinggiran taman gedung kantor. Suasana begitu sepi.

"Kau yakin tidak akan pulang Park? Aku mengijinkanmu."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Animnida abeoji. Itu hanya akan membuatku sulit jika melihat Baekhyun secara langsung." Pria itu menghela nafas.

"Apa kau tahu seberapa kesulitannya aku menghadapi rengekan gadis itu? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan suka sekali merengek." Pria yang lebih tua, Byun Baekho mendesis. "Ia mirip sekali dengan ibunya."

"Istri abeoji pasti cantik sekali."

Byun Baekho tertawa. "Ya, ia jauh lebih cantik dari pada Baekhyunie." Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau tahu, dulu Ibu Baekhyun itu diva di kampusnya. Ia memiliki harga diri setinggi langit tapi sifat yang polos seperti kertas putih."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana abeoji bisa bertemu dengan Byun eommoni?"

"Aku harus mengalami kecelakaan parah hingga koma untuk itu."

"Huh? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Wanita itu menabrakku dengan mobilnya. Lalu yah, ia jatuh hati padaku setelahnya. Kami menjadi dekat karena ia yang merawatku. Aku sudah yatim piatu saat itu."

"Abeoji terlihat sangat mencintai Byun eommoni. Pasti berat membesarkan Baekhyun seorang diri." Byun Baekho tertawa.

"Kau benar sekali. Sejak kecil Baekhyun memang anak yang aktif. Aku harus kelimpungan mengatasi semua tingkah lakunya."

Keduanya memang menjadi dekat seiring waktu. Byun Baekho tidak akan melepaskan Chanyeol begitu saja. Ia turun tangan langsung ketika menerjunkan pria itu ke perusahaannya. Bahkan pria itu beberapa kali menyempatkan untuk menemui Chanyeol disela-sela kunjungan bisnisnya hanya untuk sekedar berbincang. Tentu saja hal ini dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

 **Tahun kedua**

"Chanyeola!"

"Hum?"

"Apa kau tahu, aku mulai bekerja bulan ini."

"Benarkah? Eoddi?"

"Aku diterima di General Mills! Tentu saja atas usahaku sendiri." Chanyeol tertawa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kau harus bekerja dengan keras Baek."

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana di sana?"

Chanyeol meletakkan bolpoinnya ke atas meja. Mengamati sekitar lingkungannya. Ia tidak perlu berdiri dari kubikelnya untuk melihat seberapa sibuk ruangan di divisi itu. "Sibuk, sangat sibuk."

"Di sini sudah sangat sepi. Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah tidur sejak setengah jam yang lalu."

"Ah matta, bukankah ini sudah hampir tengah malam di Seoul. Tidurlah Baek."

"Aku masih merindukanmu." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Kau masih harus bekerja besok. Aku akan menelfonmu lagi besok saat jam istirahat makan siangmu."

"Yaksok?"

"Yaksok!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan tidur."

"Jaljayo Baek. Kau tahu kan aku merindukanmu? Haru haru.."

"Hum nado."

 **e)(o**

 **Tahun ketiga**

Tahun ketiga merupakan tahun terberat bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kesibukan yang semakin meningkat. Perbedaan waktu yang banyak. Semua itu menjadi faktor renggangnya hubungan keduanya. Tak jarang mereka akan bertengkar lalu berbaikan setelahnya. Begitu terus berulang. Tidak dapat dipungkiri rasa bosan mulai merayap pelan di hati keduanya. Terutama Baekhyun.

Gadis itu sangat popular di lingkungan perusahaan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaannya saat masih berada di lingkungan Yonsei dulu. Tak jarang ia menghabiskan waktu di club malam bersama beberapa rekan kerja prianya hanya untuk sekedar berbincang. Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol dan semua keberadaannya sedangkan itu sulit sekali ia dapatkan. Chanyeol sendiri lebih memilih untuk meneguhkan diri agar pendidikannya cepat selesai dan segera pulang.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Diletakkannya tablet yang menampakkan foto kekasihnya dengan pria lain di sebuah club malam. Ia ingin sekali marah, tapi ia juga merasa tak berhak untuk itu.

"Baek."

"Hum?"

"Neo eoddiya?"

"Nan? Aku sedang berada di apartemen." Baekhyun berbohong dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau di luar Baek. Aku bisa mendengar suara musik di sana."

"Itu dari kamar Luhan."

"Tidurlah. Ini sudah cukup larut. Aku sudah bilang jangan menyentuh alkohol sedikitpun bukan?"

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Suara Baekhyun meninggi.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam menahan emosinya. "Baek aku hanya khawatir padamu."

"Kalau kau khawatir seharusnya kau pulang sejak lama Park!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baek. Aku janji akan segera kembali."

"Kau dengan segala janjimu! Aku tidak butuh janjimu Park. Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"

"Baek, mengertilah."

"Aku sudah mencoba mengerti selama tiga tahun. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."

"Baek-"

"Kita putus saja." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Ia juga lelah. Tapi rasa cintanya lebih besar.

"Baek, aku mohon. Kita bisa bicara baik-baik."

"Aniya. Kau boleh berada di sana selama yang kau mau. Hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini saja."

Dengan begitu hubungan mereka benar-benar berakhir. Chanyeol sudah berulang kali mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun tapi gadis itu tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

 **e)(o**

 **Tahun kelima**

Chanyeol berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikannya lebih cepat. Ia hanya perlu menunggu dalam hitungan hari sebelum gelar master degree dengan predikat _sumacumlaude_ di bidang bisnis resmi disandangnya. Tapi di balik itu semua ia hanya merasa hampa. Tahun lalu ketika ia lulus dengan predikat cumlaude bahkan berada di jajaran lulusan terbaik angkatannya hanya Byun Baekho yang menghadiri acara wisudanya. Tapi ia bersyukur pria paruh baya itu masih menganggapnya seperti putranya setelah hubungannya dengan Baekhyun berakhir.

Ini sudah hampir dua tahun sejak ia benar-benar _loss contact_ dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Dan semakin hari ia hanya bisa menahan marah dan rasa sedih ketika _bodyguard_ Byun Baekho mengirimkan laporan keseharian mantan kekasihnya itu padanya. Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih. Ya, seharusnya begitu. Gadis itu memang tidak bisa dibiarkan sendiri. Chanyeol ikut bahagia ketika melihat senyum lebar Baekhyun di foto-fotonya, ia berhak mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik darinya dan yang terpenting selalu ada untuknya. Tapi ia juga tidak memungkiri betapa hatinya terluka karena hal itu.

"Kau melamun lagi anak muda." Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. Ia segera mematikan tungku kompor ketika menyadari masakannya sudah hampir serupa dengan warna arang.

Baekho menghela nafas. Ia merasa prihatin dengan keadaan pemuda tinggi yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putranya sendiri itu.

"Kau sangat buruk."

Chanyeol tertawa sumbang. "Aku akan membuat menu lain abeoji. Sepertinya aku tidak ahli membuat menu yang ini."

Keduanya sedang berada di apartemen tempat Chanyeol tinggal selama di Perancis. Pria paruh baya itu berkata ingin menghabiskan beberapa waktu liburan di Perancis dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Chanyeol selama ia berada di sana. Ya, hubungan mereka sedekat itu.

"Hatimu yang tidak ahli menangani masalahmu Yeol." Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Menyetujui perkataan itu. "Setelah upacara wisudamu berakhir, kita akan langsung kembali ke Seoul. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Segeralah kemasi barang-barangmu dan selesaikan urusanmu di sini."

"Abeoji, apa itu tidak terlalu terburu-buru?" Tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

Yang lebih tua menggeleng. "Memangnya untuk apalagi kau berada di negara ini huh?" Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku masih butuh sedikit waktu sebelum kembali. Lagi pula, tidak ada alasan lagi untukku kembali." Baekho tertawa.

"Ya! Anak muda, aku menyekolahkanmu jauh-jauh ke Fontainebleau adalah untuk membantuku. Kau akan menjadi sekretarisku nanti tepat setelah kembali."

"Abeoji, apakah itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Rengek Chanyeol. "Aku bisa memulainya dari karyawan biasa."

"Aku atasanmu. Apa kau sedang memerintahkanku?"

"Animnida abeoji. Geundae, apa kata orang nanti. Aku juga tidak akan menjadi calon menantu abeoji lagi. Baekhyun sepertinya bersungguh-sungguh dengan kekasihnya kali ini."

"Aku tidak peduli pada pria yang akan dinikahi Baekhyun itu. Tapi aku juga tidak akan membuang percuma bakatmu." Chanyeol mencembikkan bibirnya. Ia secara tidak sadar seringkali bertingkah manja pada pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai appa itu.

"Oh, temanmu itu juga akan segera menikah. Tidakkah kau ingin menghadiri upacara pernikahannya? Dulu kau sudah mangkir dari tugasmu sebagai teman saat si albino itu menikah."

"Ah matta. Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan segera menikah." Gumam Chanyeol. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdenyut nyeri mendengar kata itu. Impiannya untuk menikahi kekasihnya harus ia kubur dalam-dalam.

 **e)(o**

 **Seoul, Desember 2017**

Pria dengan tubuh tinggi bak model itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan kemeja berwarna putih berlapis sweater hitam, kakinya yang jenjang memakai celana jeans berwarna serupa. Dihidungnya yang mancung tertengger kacamata hitam, sedangkan lengannya yang bebas dari koper menenteng sebuah tas kerja dan mantel.

Chanyeol. Pria itu sudah banyak berubah.

"Park Chanyeol-nim!" Suara itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Dilepasnya kacamatanya.

"Ya! Yeoksi, uri Park Chanyeol-nim semakin tampan setiap waktunya."

"Jongin? Sehun? Bukankah kalian bilang tidak bisa menjemputku?"

Keduanya tertawa. "Bagaimana kami bisa menolak perintah sekretaris seorang presdir huh." Chanyeol tertawa.

Teman-temannya tidak berubah. Seoul juga tidak banyak berubah. Hanya hatinya yang akan berubah. Tiba-tiba langit terasa kelabu.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol melihat sekali lagi pada tablet yang menunjukkan jadwal atasannya sebelum menatap sang atasan.

"Ye, saya rasa presdir Byun bisa beristirahat sekarang. Saya akan mengurus sisa pertemuan yang ada. Jadwal akan saya ubah ke minggu depan."

"Aniya! Kau bisa menggantikanku untuk itu. Jangan ditunda."

"Tapi presdir, saya rasa ini terlalu-"

"Ya! Ini perintah."

"Ye. Algeusimnida sajangnim."

"Appa! Appa sakit?" Pekikkan itu mengejutkan Chanyeol.

Sejak kepulangannya sebulan yang lalu ia selalu menghindari segala kemungkinan ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis ini meskipun hanya sekedar berpapasan. Jiwanya belum siap untuk itu. Dan hari ini, karena Byun Baekho sakit ia terpaksa mengunjungi mansion Byun. Lalu secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan gadisnya, ah ia merasa tidak pantas mengucapkannya.

Setelah lima tahun. Tak banyak yang berubah darinya. Gadisnya masih tetap cantik, bahkan semakin mempesona. Tubuhnya masih mungil dan Chanyeol yakin ia sangat menjaga postur tubuhnya itu. Selera berpakaian gadis itu sepertinya berubah. Jika dulu ia sering menggunakan warna-warna pastel dengan banyak motif. Maka sekarang penampilannya semakin anggun. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengulum senyum pahit. Beruntung sekali kekasih gadis ini.

"Tugas saya sudah selesai sajangnim. Saya akan kembali ke kantor. Semoga sajangnim cepat sembuh. Geurom." Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya. Pria itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya kepada Baekhyun sesaat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak menyapaku dengan benar Park?" Suara itu membuat tubuhnya menegang. Dengan berat ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Annyeonghasimnika Byun Baekhyun-ssi." Ucapnya formal. Ia tersenyum simpul.

Baekhyun tertawa sinis. "Hanya seperti itu? Setelah lima tahun?"

"A-ah, bagaimana kabar mu ehm maaf." Chanyeol mengernyit ragu.

"Ah amteun, bicaralah dengan nyaman. Kita dulu pernah dekat."

Chanyeol berusaha menutupi lukanya. "Ah soal itu. Chukkahamnida. Saya dengar anda akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan."

"Pertunangan Park. Dari mana kau tahu?" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Saya sekretaris Byun sajangnim. Saya akan berusaha mengatur sebaik mungkin jadwal sajangnim di hari bahagia itu."

"Ya seharusnya begitu. Bukankah itu memang pekerjaanmu." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kekasih anda sangat beruntung sekali memiliki anda sebagai calon mempelai wanitanya. Sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian, geurom. Saya harus segera kembali ke kantor."

"Tentu saja. Ia bukan pria bodoh yang akan meninggalkanku demi pekerjaanya." Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar sindiran itu. Membungkukkan tubuh lalu beranjak pergi.

 **e)(o**

"Ya! Aku yang akan menikah tapi kenapa kau yang gugup?" Jongin mendesis sebal.

"Ini kali pertama aku menjadi bestman, wajar jika aku gugup."

Sehun melirik sinis. "Tidak jika kau menghadiri upacara pernikahanku!"

"Aku kan sudah mengatakan aku menyesal Hun. Kenapa kau masih mengungkitnya." Chanyeol mencembikkan bibirnya membuat pria berputra satu itu mengernyit jijik.

"Ya! Jangan pasang wajah menjijikkan seperti itu. Kau bukan Ziyu yang menggemaskan!" Seru Sehun. Jongin tertawa geli melihat tingkah kedua temannya.

"Keluarlah, kau harus menyambut tamuku Yeol."

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Semoga aku tidak mengacaukannya." Gumam Chanyeol. Pria itu benar-benar nampak gugup.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menahan nafas saat mendapati Baekhyun tengah berdiri menyambut tamu yang datang ke acara pemberkatan hari itu. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna putih tulang panjang, modelnya _one off shoulder_ , menampakkan lengan-lengan rantingnya. Surai panjangnya digulung rapi ke atas meninggalkan beberapa helai rambut yang dibuat bergelombang. Ia nampak sangat cantik dan Chanyeol hampir berbalik pergi karena tak sanggup merasakan patah hati untuk kesekian kali setiap bertemu pandang dengan gadis itu.

"Park!" Seruan itu menahannya.

"Ye?"

Mata sipit Baekhyun memincing tajam. "Kau mau kemana? Tugasmu di sini." Ucap gadis itu. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku akan menggantikan Sehun menemani Jongin di dalam. Sehun akan berada di sini sebentar lagi." Setidaknya ia bisa bicara dengan Baekhyun sebagai teman.

"Kau mau menghindariku karena tahu aku yang bertugas di sini?"

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya gugup. "Aniya." Ia segera menempatkan diri di samping Baekhyun setelah berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, setidaknya selama berada di acara ini.

"Park Chanyeol? Kau benar Park Chanyeol kan?"

Mata bulat Chanyeol mengerjap. "Ye."

"Minseok eonni mengabaikanku?" Itu Baekhyun yang bersuara. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, wanita cantik di hadapannya adalah gadis yang sempat ia kagumi sewaktu masih berada di General Mills kini berada di hadapannya.

"Ah mianhae Baek. Aku hanya terkejut melihat Chanyeol di sini. Bukankah kau sedang merampungkan pendidikan di Perancis? Apakah ini liburan atau kau sudah kembali?" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku sudah kembali sunbae. Bagaimana kabar sunbaenim?"

"Aku sangat baik. Kau banyak berubah Chan. Semakin tampan saja." Wanita itu terkikik. "Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Apa sunbaenim tertarik menjadi kekasihku jika aku berkata tidak?" Canda Chanyeol. Wanita itu menepuk pelan lengan Chanyeol.

"Kau ini benar-benar. Ah, pabba apa kau tidak bisa mengenakan dasimu. Itu sedikit miring. Biar ku bantu."

"Eonni, upacara akan segera dimulai. Sebaiknya eonni dan Jongdae oppa segera masuk ke dalam. Aku bisa membantu memperbaiki dasinya."

"Ah matta, ini suamiku Kim Jongdae. Ia direktur keuangan di General Mills."

"Ah annyeonghaseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Chanyeol menjabat tangan Jongdae. "Saya dulu hoobae Minseok sunbaenim. Anda sangat beruntung memiliki Minseok sunbae." Pria itu tersenyum. Keduanya berpamitan untuk masuk.

"Merunduklah."

"Huh?"

"Aku akan memperbaiki dasimu."

"Aniya Baek, itu tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kkaebul! Kau adalah sekretaris presdir tapi memasang dasi dengan rapi saja tidak bisa." Cibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol menahan nafas, ia hanya bisa berharap debaran jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh mantan kekasihnya ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kalua Minseok sunbae mengenal Kyungsoo atau Jongin." Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan kegugupannya.

"Aku yang mengenalkan mereka." Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu tak acuh.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol berkali-kali menarik dan menghembuskan nafas. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melirik ke sudut ruangan. Hari ini keluarga kecil Oh mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk ulang tahun putra pertamanya yang berusia tiga tahun. Baekhyun tengah duduk di sova yang berada di sudut ruangan dengan bayi Ziyu di pangkuannya dan kekasihnya di sampingnya, mereka nampak seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"Kau nampak sangat kacau dude. Belum _move on_ huh?" Jongin bersuara. Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Pura-pura memperhatikan gelas panjang berisi jus jeruk miliknya.

"Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk itu." Chanyeol menatap Jongin. "Jadi, kapan kau akan menyusul Sehun huh?"

Jongin tertawa keras. "Aku sedang mengusahakannya." Kyungsoo yang melewati keduanya dihadang lengan Jongin. Pria itu menarik tubuh istrinya mendekat lalu melayangkan kecupan-kecupan seringan bulu ke bibir istrinya membuat Chanyeol mendesis.

"Ya! Aku masih di sini dan ada bayi di ruangan ini. Benar-benar kalian." Tanpa banyak kata lagi pria itu meraih mantelnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartemen mewah itu.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Tolong kondisikan pasangan baru itu. Oh, Ziyu-ya, tumbuhlah besar dengan baik jangan tiru sikap buruk baba dan mama mu. Na kanda!" Pria itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kau ini benar-benar. Chanyeol kan sedang patah hati!" Luhan menepuk keras belakang kepala Jongin.

"Ya! Itu sakit sekali Lu!"

"Haruskah aku mengenalkan beberapa temanku pada Chanyeol? Pria yang malang." Gumam Kyungsoo. Sehun tertawa.

"Kkaebul! Ia bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang menarik perhatiannya dengan wajah dan hartanya itu. Ah ya, kecuali seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih tentunya." Ucap Sehun sinis.

"Kau benar. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mengenalkannya dengan seseorang bukan?" Jongin menanggapi. "Aku akan menyusun kencan buta untuknya."

"Apa kau pikir Chanyeol akan setuju?" Tanya Luhan.

Jongin menggedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi ia tidak bisa terus hidup sendirian seperti itu. Lagi pula beberapa waktu lalu kami sempat berbincang mengenai hal ini dan Chanyeol tidak keberatan. Ia ingin segera memiliki seorang putra selucu Ziyu selagi wajahnya belum memiliki kerutan." Kebohongan milik Jongin.

"Ah, teman-teman. Kami akan pulang sekarang." Itu Baekhyun.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu. "Aku harus bekerja besok pagi-pagi sekali. Geurom."

 **e)(o**

Suara dentuman musik mengisi ruangan ramai itu. Beberapa orang menggerakkan tubuhnya asal di lantai dansa. Sisanya memilih untuk menikmati cairan alkohol atau sekedar berbincang di sova-sova club.

"Whoa! Song Minho!" Seru Chanyeol. Pria yang dipanggil namanya bergerak memeluk pria yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau semakin tinggi saja Yeol!"

"Kau semakin kaya Minho-ya!" Keduanya tertawa.

Siapa yang menyangka, Song Minho yang lima tahun lalu adalah seorang bartender di klub mewah ini kini menjadi manajer pengelola tempat ini.

"Mau minum sesuatu? Khusus hari ini aku akan menjadi bartendermu." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku masih payah jika itu adalah alkohol. Tapi untuk malam ini aku memang berniat untuk mabuk. Buatkan aku apa saja, tunjukkan bahwa _skill_ mu belum pudar." Minho terkekeh.

"Akan segera siap Tuan."

Chanyeol sedan meneguk minuman racikan milik Minho saat seorang wanita dengan mini dress berwarna hitam pekat yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Minho sudah kembali ke ruangannya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Kau ke tempat ini Park?" Suara itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh. "Ku kira kau sudah pulang."

"Ya, menemui teman lama." Chanyeol menenggak habis minumannya lalu memesan satu sloki lain. "Ku pikir kau bersama kekasihmu." Ucapnya berusaha terdengar sesantai mungkin.

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang." Chanyeol mengangguk. Menenggak alkoholnya yang lain. Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau nampak sangat kacau." Baekhyun kembali membuka suara.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ini tidak seberapa. Aku pernah hampir membakar apartemenku di Perancis karena mabuk." Pria itu menatap Baekhyun dengan alis bertaut. "Apa yang dilakukan gadis yang sudah memiliki kekasih sepertimu di bar ini sendirian huh?"

"Aku gadis dewasa Park. Hal-hal seperti itu merupakan hal yang wajar." Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tertawa kecil. Ia meraih sloki ketiganya malam itu. Menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Lalu kembali meraih sloki lain.

"Jika aku memiliki kekasih nanti, aku tidak akan membiarkannya berada di tempat ini dan mengenakan pakaian sepertimu." Chanyeol bersuara tanpa memandang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Kau kolot sekali Park." Gadis itu menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menepisnya ringan.

"Ya, aku memang seperti itu. Aku juga tidak ingin ia menyentuh pria lain yang bukan kekasihnya." Baekhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Semoga kau tidak meninggalkannya hanya untuk karirmu itu." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Aku juga tidak ingin begitu. Aku ingin sekali pulang, setiap harinya aku berpikir untuk kabur. Tapi demi kekasihku itu aku rela menahannya. Aku berpikir jika aku segera menyelesaikan ini aku bisa segera kembali dan mungkin kami akan menikah nantinya. Aku selalu percaya semua akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol tertawa sumbang.

"Tapi kau salah Park. Kekasihmu itu butuh kau di sisinya."

"Kau benar. Bagaimanapun juga itu semua salahku. Hey Baek, apa kau memiliki teman yang bisa kau kenalkan padaku?"

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya ke meja bar. Matanya terlihat berat. Ia sudah setengah mabuk. "Aku mungkin akan menyeretnya ke pelaminan." Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Gadis seperti apa yang kau inginkan huh?"

"Geusae." Pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap tepat ke iris Baekhyun. "Ia seseorang dengan mata sipit. Hidungnya mungil tapi sangat cantik. Bibirnya tipis tapi terasa manis sekali jika dilumat. Ah, ia juga memiliki tahi lalat kecil di sudut bibir atasnya. Senyumnya harus manis. Wajahnya kecil dan menggemaskan. Ia harus memanggilku, Chanyeola, Chanyeola, Chanyeola. Bisakah kau menemukan seseorang seperti itu? Aku akan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untukmu jika kau bisa." Baekhyun tertawa.

"Mau mencobanya dengan gadis di hadapanmu ini?" Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lembut.

Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi kedua insan itu kini sibuk saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Memastikan tubuh keduanya tidak menjauh barang satu inchipun. Efek alkohol memang mengerikan, tapi tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan efek mabuk cinta.

 **e)(o**

 **EPILOG**

Cahaya matahari mulai merambat perlahan di celah-celah ventilasi. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai berangsur menerangi ruangan secara penuh. Sebuah gundukan selimut besar nampak bergerak. Sepertinya penghuni gundukan itu terusik dengan cahaya yang kian menyilaukan.

"Eungh, Lu! Matikan lampunya jebal!" Salah satu dari dua penghuni gundukan bersuara. Merasa tidak ditanggapi gadis itu menyibakkan selimutnya. "Ya! Aku lelah sekali, tak bisakah kau bantu aku mematikan lampunya!" Pekiknya sekali lagi, masih dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Ye. Ye sajangnim. Saya akan segera mematikan lampunya." Suara lain terdengar. "Sajangnim tidak perlu berteriak. Saya mendengarnya."

Lalu kedua mata sipit Baekhyun terbuka. Ia melirik horror ke arah gundukan selimut di sampingnya. Matanya beralih menatap pada dirinya sendiri. "Yaish! Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Pekiknya nyaring. Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan matanya segera bangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan retina dengan cahaya yang masuk.

"Y-ye sajangnim!" Serunya setengah sadar. Sebuah lemparan bantal ke kepalanya membuatnya membuka mata sepenuhnya.

"Yaish! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"B-Baekhyun? Apa yang kau- apa yang kita- dimana kita, uh-" Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa berat. Matanya memerah dan terasa berat.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya? Apa kita baru saja-" Baekhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia melirik tubuhnya yang tidak ditutupi sehelai benangpun kecuali selimut yang ia bagi untuk menutupi tubuh Chanyeol.

"Tunggu sebentar Baek, kepalaku sakit sekali." Ucap Chanyeol. Pria itu menghela nafas berat. Nafasnya terdengar pendek-pendek.

Jemari baekhyun bergerak menyentuh wajah Chanyeol. Ditempatkannya punggung tangannya ked ahi Chanyeol. "Kau demam." Gumamnya. Ia buru-buru meraih asal kain yang tergeletak di lantai. Itu kaos Chanyeol.

Tanpa memikirkan hal lain, gadis itu segera memakainya. Sedikit meringis kesakitan setelahnya, tapi ia mencoba untuk berdiri tegak. "Dimana kau taruh kotak p3k mu huh?"

"Huh?"

"Ini apartemenmu Yeol!"

"Ah benarkah? Ku rasa aku memilikinya di dapur. Entahlah."

Lalu dengan langkah terseok Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan obat penurun panas. Kebiasaan Chanyeol yang akan demam setelah mabuk ternyata belum berubah.

"Baek! Kau berdarah!" Seru Chanyeol terkejut saat mendapati ranjang di sisinya terdapat noda darah yang sudah mengering, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengumpat sambil masih mencari kotak p3k yang belum juga ditemukan.

 **END**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

Terima kasih atas _review, follow_ dan _favourite_ nya. Dari awal sampai akhir FF ini.

Well, saya tahu kalian akan mengeluh endingnya gantung wkwkwk Saya sudah terlanjur mengakhiri FF ini di sini. Tapi sebelum post chapter ini saya sudah mulai menyusun sequelnya, oneshot. Hehe

 **Michiko Yoshinora Klemente :** Aww terima kasih atas pujiannya. Saya baru ketemu kamu tapi sudah pisah di chapter ini heu, semoga kita berjumpa di FF lainnya. Tapi saya penasaran sama arti ID kamu. Wkwk Thank you!

 **Phe19920110 :** Saya juga terharu kamu mau memberi review dan semangat pada saya. Saya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan jumlah reviewer kok, hanya saja saya mempertanyakan kualitas tulisan saya sendiri. Hehe Thank you!

 **kepala jamur :** kamu Kaisoo shipper ya? Atau kepo sama mereka karena bagian mereka sedikit sekali? Wkwk iyap, ini chap terakhir. Endingnya bikin shock kamu gak ya? Emmm. Soal Chanbaek, saya akan pertimbangkan tapi jujur saja, tema psikologis seperti itu agak berat, saya harus banyak belajar dulu karena sekali lagi saya tidak seimajinatif itu untuk nulis asal perihal penyandang disabilitas karena saya respek sekali dengan hal-hal yang demikian. Mereka orang-orang istimewa. Btw terima kasih sudah support saya dari awal sampai akhir. Thank you!

 **KimDoYoon :** Jangan ke Jongin! Nanti Kyungsoo marah, marahnya Kyungsoo itu lebih serem dari lihat FF dinyatakan discontinued atau penulis favorit yang hiatus tau haha. Thank you!

 **Kazuma B'tomat :** Memang, godaan slight pair itu terkadang begitu ya. Kayak pas nonton DOTS hmmm. Ada tidak ya, ada tidak ya. Saya sejujurnya jadi kepikiran buat FF khusus Kaisoo sebagai side story karena banyak yang berpaling ke Kaisoo haha dasar labil sayanya. Eh tapi sebelumnya saya boleh tau arti nama kamu, unik! Salpok ke tomat, apa itu ada makna khususnya? Thank you!

 **babybaekchan :** Wkwk sepertinya harapan kamu meleset. Btw Thank you!

 **Kyungie22** : Hmm akan saya pertimbangkan karena banyak yang malah salah fokus ke Kaisoo. Haha gak masalah salah lapak, saya justru berterima kasih kamu mau mampir. _Wish a better year for us_! Thank you!

 **Neomuchanbaek1 :** Iya, bapaknya mah baik. Anaknya yang suka labil tuh. Wkwk Kaisoo nikah! Thank you!

 **parkobyunexo** **:** Saya juga seneng liat kamu review! Kalau saya update mah tergantung mood dan sinyal wkwk. Sedih kita harus berpisah di sini. Thank you!

Thank you and Love ya all~

Ini chapter terakhir. Sampai jumpa di sequel (kalau kalian masih minat baca wkwk). Saya sedih harus berpisah di sini.

Enjoy!

.

.

Oiya terkait Baekhyun yang sampai minta maaf atas sesuatu yang bukan salahnya. Saya sedih sekali. _He doesn't even deserve it_! _Well, karma does exist. I just hope Baekhyun stay strong and Yeol also other EXO member cheer him up to pass this_.

#WeLoveBaekhyun

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


	10. Chapter 10-Unrevealed Episode

**Love Experiment**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Be a wise reader.

Don't copas and be a plagiarist.

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan. Genre Romance, Friendship. Length: Oneshot. Rate:_ _M for safe_ _._

 ** _I'm not a writer but I love to write._**

 **e)(o**

 _Sepertinya aku terkena karma karena terlalu sering bermain-main dengan perasaan seseorang. Tapi jika setelah itu aku dimaafkan maka tidak apa._

 _Aku akan bertahan pada pria tidak peka ini._

-Byun Baekhyun-

.

 ** _If you don't mind please also read my interaction corner. Thank you!_**

 ** _Sequel? Side story?_** **read below.**

 **.**

 **Satu bulan sebelum masa LDR Baekhyun-Chanyeol dimulai**

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini semua Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol, kedua lensanya masih sibuk memfokuskan diri pada selembar kertas yang baru saja di serahkan oleh kekasih mungilnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mata berbinar. "Hum, sebenarnya aku memiliki daftar lain, tapi kita bisa melakukan itu dulu."

"Kau benar-benar menginginkannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apakah ini memang harus kita lakukan?"

"Wae? Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Pesta privat untuk memperkenalkan Chanyeol sebagai kekasihku, berlibur bersama di Pulau Jeju, Menonton film di bioskop lalu-" Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kisseu? Ini sungguhan?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih pada posisi semula. Menangkupkan tangan dibawah dagunya selagi menatap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Keduanya tengah berada di apartemen Baekhyun. Hanya berdua karena Kyungsoo dan Luhan memiliki kegiatan masing-masing dengan kekasihnya di luar apartemen.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "empat, menghabiskan waktu di sauna umum bersama lalu bicara banyak hal, mengganti warna rambut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan warna yang sama-"

"Wae? Kenapa berhenti? Ada 10 hal yang ingin kulakukan di sana bersama uri namjachingu!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Mana yang ingin kau lakukan terlebih dahulu huh?"

"Bagaimana dengan menggati warna rambut? Pinkeu, eottae?"

Pupil mata Chanyeol melebar. "H-huh?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau terlihat terlalu tampan. Ku rasa pinkeu cocok untuk itu."

"Mwo?"

"Kajja! Setelah itu kita akan menonton film di bioskop."

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya. Menarik Chanyeol untuk melakukan hal yang sama dan Chanyeol tahu ia tidak akan mampu berkata tidak.

 **e)(o**

 **Pertemuan tak terduga**

Di sudut ruangan, terlihat seorang pria berkulit tan tengah sibuk merayu kekasihnya agar memilih popcorn alih-alih nachos di antara menu yang ada. Kekasihnya yang bermata bulat justru menatap tajam pada pria itu.

"Aku lebih suka nachos."

"Shireo! Kali ini aku yang akan memilih karena kau sudah memilih film yang akan kita tonton tadi."

"Ya! Aku yang mengusulkan untuk berkencan di bioskop."

"Geundae, aku yang mengusulkan untuk berkencan."

"Err, chogiyo. Jeosonghamnida nona, tuan, tapi antrian masih panjang." Petugas yang berjaga berkata kikuk. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah padam karena malu.

"Arraseo, satu popcorn dan satu nachos. Lalu dua cola!"

"Ye."

.

.

Tak jauh dari pasangan yang berdebat itu, sepasang kekasih tengah sibuk memilih film yang akan mereka tonton.

"Sehuna, haruskah kita menonton film ini atau yang ini?"

"Aku menyukai apapun pilihanmu Lu."

"Geundae, aku ingin menonton dua-duanya dan ini hari terakhir keduanya tayang."

Sehun memincingkan matanya melihat deretan tulisan pada layar dihadapannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita menonton ini kemudian kita menonton yang lain setelahnya? Kita masih memiliki cukup waktu untuk itu."

"Jinja?" Luhan ikut memincingkan matanya. "Oh, majja!"

"Geurae, kami pesan empat tiket."

"Ye."

.

.

"Ah wae? Lepaskan topi itu!"

"Baek ini-"

"Wae? Apa kau tidak suka dengan warna rambut itu?" Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya. "Padahal aku sudah memilihkan warna rambut terbaik untukmu."

"Aniya, tapi bukankah kita terlihat seperti permen kapas?" Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. "Orang-orang melihat kita Baek."

Baekhyun segera mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia segera mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Chanyeol posesif begitu melihat beberapa gadis melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Sepertinya pria Park itu salah mengartikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Yaish! Seharusnya aku memangkas habis seluruh rambutmu saja." Gerutu Baekhyun sebal. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya tak memahami alasan Baekhyun terlihat sebal.

"Wae?"

"Aniya, kajja. Lebih baik kita segera masuk."

"Baekhyun-a?"

"Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Oh! Kalian juga pergi ke tempat ini?"

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun berdeham.

"Ya. Aku ingin memperkenalkan Chanyeol secara resmi. Pria ini bernama Park Chanyeol dan dia adalah kekasihku." Ucap Baekhyun bangga. Keempat lainnya memutar bola mata malas.

"Aku dan Luhan sudah mengetahuinya." Celetuk Kyungsoo.

"Geundae, aku belum memperkenalkannya pada kalian secara resmi." Bantah Baekhyun sebal.

"Geuraseo mwo?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya. Memilih untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Ah, gadis yang kau maksud adalah Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin. Jongin terkekeh geli.

"Majja! Aigoo, aku tidak tahu dunia sesempit ini."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Uh, Jongin pernah bercerita kalau ia berkencan dengan teman baik mantan kekasihnya." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dia kan memang playboy brengsek." Ucap baekhyun sinis.

Jongin mendengus. "Seorang yang terkenal mematahkan hati banyak pria berkata." Sindirnya.

"Chanyeola~" Rengek Baekhyun.

"Ya! Geumanhae, kalian kekanakan sekali!" Sehun langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam mengingat ialah yang termuda di kelompok itu.

Keenamnya membatalkan acaranya di bioskop setelah tidak sengaja bertemu satu sama lain dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu berbincang di sebuah kafe terdekat.

"Geundae, apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa hadir di pernikahan kami? Itu sedikit mengecewakan." Sehun menatap Chanyeol.

Yang ditatap menggedikkan bahu. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Yah! Apa itu artinya aku akan berada di sana sendiri tanpamu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Hum."

"Jangan salahkan aku jika membawa pria lain."

"Kau tidak akan berani Baek."

"Kenapa aku tidak berani?"

"Karena kau kekasihku."

"Ya!"

 **e)(o**

 **Kekasih dan Mantan Kekasih**

Baekhyun mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Melirik ke arah dua pria yang sibuk mendirikan tenda beberapa meter didepannya. Seorang pria jangkung dengan surai hitam hair up dan pria lain yang lebih pendek beberapa cm dengan surai sedikit panjang untuk ukuran pria.

"Ya! Kau sengaja mengajak Chanyeol untuk ini ya?" Bisik Baekhyun tertahan pada Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Luhan terkekeh tanpa berusaha merendahkan suaranya seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. "Wae? Aku hanya mengenal Chanyeol di sana."

"Kami mengundang Chanyeol karena ia juga teman kami. Tapi kau yang membawa kekasihmu untuk kemari Baek." Celetuk Kyungsoo. Meletakkan satu keranjang sayuran hijau yang sudah dicuci bersih. Gadis bermata bulat itu beralih menuju gumpalan daging setelah bersuara.

"Lagi pula apa salahnya dengan Chanyeol huh? Lima tahun tak bertemu ia semakin tampan saja." Luhan terkikik.

Baekhyun melirik Luhan malas. "Kau sudah memiliki Ziyu Lu. Dan lagi, kau kemanakan Ziyu huh?"

"Ziyu? Aku menitipkannya pada Baba dan Mama. Mereka rindu Ziyu dan ini kesempatan bagus aku bisa pergi berdua saja dengan Sehun. Maksudku dengan kalian juga." Luhan tertawa canggung.

"Chanyeola!"

Pria dengan surai hair up yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Bisa kau mencari beberapa kayu untuk api unggun nanti malam? Sepertinya kita masih kekurangan kayu." Chanyeol mengangguk.

Pria itu menoleh ke sisi lain, siapa tahu ia mendapat bantuan tapi nyatanya nihil. Sehun dan Jongin masih sibuk mendirikan tenda. Benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Mau ku bantu saja?" Tanya pria yang tadi bekerja bersamanya mendirikan tenda untuk wanita. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Aniya, gomawo! Lebih baik kau membantu Sehun dan Jongin. Sepertinya mereka sedang kesulitan."

"Arraseo."

Chanyeol melangkah menjauh. Memasuki kawasan hutan mangrove di sekitar pantai, berharap menemukan kayu-kayu tua yang bisa ia pakai. Tak berapa lama Kyungsoo sudah bergerak mendorong Baekhyun untuk menyusul Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang tidak membantu sama sekali karena sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya bergumam dengan bahasa yang tak dapat dipahami.

.

.

Chanyeol menoleh was-was saat ia mendengar suara ranting terinjak. Meskipun ini kawasan pantai yang biasa digunakan untuk camping atau sekedar bermain air tapi juga tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada hewan buas yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"Jangan salah paham, Kyungsoo yang memaksaku untuk datang membantumu." Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Untuk apa kau datang huh?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lalu menghela nafas. "Apa kau tidak menyukai kehadiranku Baekhyun-ssi? Kkeokjeongma, aku tidak berniat mengganggumu atau apa."

"Apa aku mengatakan seperti itu? Kau selalu berpikiran buruk tentangku!" Seru Baekhyun marah. "Dan berapa kali ku katakan untuk bicara banmal padaku!" Chanyeol meringis. Ia melakukan kesalahan.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Oh, bisa kau ambil kayu yang itu?"

"Huh?"

"Enam langkah di sisi kananmu."

Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan tapi tidak menemukan apapun. Chanyeol meraih ranting-ranting kayu yang ditemukannya. Mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangan lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. "Berjalanlah ke kanan." Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol.

"Auh!"

"Ya! Jisimhae!" Seru Chanyeol. Pria itu menatap Baekhyun yang baru saja menginjak ranting tajam. Beruntung gadis itu memakai sepatu. "Berhati-hatilah. Melangkah pelan-pelan saja."

"Igeo?"

"Majja. Letakkan di sini." Chanyeol menunjuk tumpukan kayu dikedua tangannya dengan dagu.

"Ku rasa itu lebih dari cukup."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kajja kita kembali."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ssi? Kau belum tidur?" Pria yang berbaring di samping Chanyeol bersuara.

"Ye."

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang. "Apa kau sudah berteman lama dengan Baekhyun?"

"Ya kurasa. Tapi kami sempat berpisah beberapa tahun lalu jadi kami tidak lagi sedekat dulu." Chanyeol melirik ke arah Jongin yang mendengkur keras diikuti Sehun yang bergumam dalam tidurnya. "Kau pasti tidak bisa tidur karena mereka ya?"

Acara barbeque sudah berakhir sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ketujuh orang itu memutuskan untuk segera beristirahat karena keesokan harinya mereka akan berjalan menuju pantai yang berada di sisi lain tempat mereka bermalam guna mencoba beberapa wahana air.

Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Aniya. Hanya ada beberapa hal yang ku pikirkan."

"Apa itu soal Baekhyun?" Pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Baekhyun itu bergumam.

"Majja. Aku hanya sedikit bingung dengan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. Ia lebih sensitif dari biasanya."

"Kalian bisa membicarakannya berdua."

"Aniya, sulit sekali untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun karena kesibukan kami." Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Sesibuk apapun kurasa akan lebih baik jika kalian meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu satu sama lain. Baekhyun itu meskipun pemarah ia akan segera patuh jika kau memberinya banyak perhatian." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar tanpa sadar.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat dekat."

"Um, bagaimanapun kami berteman."

"Terima kasih atas saranmu. Uh, kurasa kita harus tidur sekarang." Pria itu menguap.

"Hum."

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Matanya menatap langit-langit tenda. Sama sekali tidak mau tertutup. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari tenda untuk menghirup udara luar. Dengan cahaya minim, pria itu bergerak meraih mantelnya.

 **e)(o**

 **Late Night Conversation**

Chanyeol memincingkan matanya. Ia merasa tidak sedang berhalusinasi atau semacamnya. Ia melihat seorang gadis tengah berjalan menuju sisi lain karang besar yang membatasi antara tepian pantai tempat ia mendirikan tenda dan daerah pantai yang aman untuk berenang. Ia sudah mencoba berenang di tempat itu sore tadi saat yang lain sedang sibuk bercengkrama di depan api unggun.

Mata Chanyeol membulat tatkala mendapati wanita yang ia ikuti kini tengah membuka bathrope yang dikenakannya meninggalkan sepasang bikini berwarna merah maroon. Gadis itu melempar asal bathropenya sebelum menceburkan diri ke dalam air. Itu Baekhyun. Chanyeol yakin seratus persen.

"Yaish!"

Baekhyun memekik terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sisi pantai dengan membawa bathropenya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Igeo, pakailah terlebih dahulu. Kau bisa sakit berenang tengah malam seperti ini." Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. Menerima bathropenya lalu memakainya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju sisi pantai dekat dengan batuan karang. Mendudukkan diri di sana selagi Baekhyun membenahi tali bathropenya. Gadis itu pada akhirnya menyusul Chanyeol.

"Minumlah." Chanyeol mengulurkan sekaleng kopi yang masih hangat. Pria itu berlari untuk merebus kaleng itu dengan api seadanya dan mengambil handuknya saat menyadari gadis yang ia ikuti adalah Baekhyun. Ia sedikit cemas Baekhyun akan sakit.

Baekhyun menenggak cairan itu, pria itu sudah membuka tutup kaleng untuknya. "Keringkan rambutmu." Chanyeol mengulurkan handuk kecil yang dibawanya. Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan karena tak menemukan tempat untuk meletakkan kaleng kopinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan sebelum pada akhirnya berpindah duduk di belakang Baekhyun lalu mulai mengusap lembut surai Baekhyun dengan handuk yang dibawanya. "Kenapa kau keluar sendirian tengah malam begini huh?"

"Kau bertanya seolah sedang mengkhawatirkanku Park. Kita sudah putus kalau kau lupa." Ketus Baekhyun.

"Arra, aku hanya bertanya sebagai teman."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hum." Baekhyun memutar kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur lalu melihatmu berjalan menuju tempat ini." Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu. "Ah, pakailah mantel ini. Udara di luar akan semakin dingin nanti." Chanyeol mengulurkan mantel tebal yang juga ia bawa tadi kepada Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meminta Chanyeol untuk memakaikannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh saat menyadari tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar tenggelam dalam mantelnya. "Uh, hangat sekali."

"Harusnya kau tidak berenang selarut ini."

"Arra. Diamlah Park, jangan mengomel." Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Berbaringlah."

"Huh?"

"Lakukan saja."

Pria itu menurut, membaringkan tubuh jangkungnya di atas pasir hanya beralaskan mantel yang dikenakannya. Baekhyun tersenyum puas, meraih satu tangan Chanyeol untuk dijadikan bantalan.

Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun saat mendapati gadis itu merapatkan tubuhnya padanya. "Apa masih dingin?"

"Um, dingin sekali."

"Haruskah kita kembali sekarang? Kau bisa menghangatkan diri di sleeping bagmu Baek."

"Shireo!"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya gugup. Sejujurnya ia hanya ingin berdua dengan mantan kekasihnya itu untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Bohong jika ia berkata tidak merindukan pria itu.

"Geurae, mendekatlah." Pria itu membuka kancing mantelnya, meraih tubuh Baekhyun mendekat lalu membuat sisi mantel yang bebas sebagai selimut Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik?"

"Hum."

"Haruskah aku menyanyikan lagu untukmu bayi besar?"

"Ya!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Oh, sudahkah aku mengatakannya padamu?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau terlihat lebih dewasa dari terakhir kita bertemu."

"Apa maksudmu aku terlihat tua?" Baekhyun mendelik sebal.

"Aniya. Itu bagus. Baek?"

"Hum?"

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan ini padamu?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Mwoga?" Bisik Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu." Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya sendiri.

"Pabbo! Kau pikir kau berhak mengatakannya padaku setelah semuanya?"

"Majja, aku tidak memiliki hak apapun atas itu."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja meraih kerah mantel Chanyeol. "Geundae, aku boleh melakukan ini."

"Mwoga?"

Gadis itu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol. Melumat perlahan bibir yang lebih tebal selama beberapa saat.

"Baek ini-"

"Diamlah jika tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya." Baekhyun kembali melumat bibir itu. Menyesapnya penuh perasaan, sedangkan Chanyeol masih terpaku ditempatnya. Baekhyun menghentikan lumatannya. Menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi. "Ini bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang meraih rahang gadis yang lebih mungil. Membalas perlakuan yang didapatnya sebelumnya.

.

.

"Kau tahu Baek."

"Hum?"

"Ada yang mengatakan. Late night conversation hanya akan membuatmu rindu."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu?"

"Haruskah kita hentikan sekarang?"

"Kau mau begitu?"

"Shireo!"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Keduanya tidak menyadari di sisi karang yang lain, seorang pria tengah menatap nanar pada keduanya. Pria itu baru saja mendapat patah hatinya yang pertama.

 **e)(o**

 **I told you, choose this one!**

Chanyeol melebarkan mata bulatnya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan meminta pertolongan, tapi pria yang lebih muda sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan.

"Ayolah Yeol, aku dan Jongin tidak bisa menemanimu. Sehun dan Luhan juga sudah melakukan fitting untuk gaun bridesmaid dan jas bestman miliknya kemarin. Kau juga harus segera melakukannya." Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada kesal.

"Turuti saja Kyungsoo Yeol." Jongin berucap, meraih pinggang calon istrinya tanpa perlawanan berarti lalu menatap sang wanita penuh cinta sebelum meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir hati pujaan hatinya.

Chanyeol memutar bola mata sebal. "Ya! Aku masih di sini kalau kalian lupa."

"Arra! Bagaimana kami lupa kalau kau telingamu saja sebesar itu." Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar penyataan Jongin.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan telingaya? Bukankah telinga Chanyeol lucu? Seperti karakter Yoda!" Seru Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul, semakin membuat tawa Kyungsoo mengeras bahkan Jongin pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aniya, kau pergilah bersama Baekhyun. Ia juga belum melakukan fitting gaunnya." Kyungsoo menatap tajam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kau mencoba menghindariku?" Tanyanya.

"Aniya, kajja kita berangkat." Pria itu mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya lalu keluar dari calon kediaman Kim diikuti dengan Baekhyun dibelakangnya- sebenarnya keberadaan Chanyeol saat itu adalah untuk mengantar Tuan dan Nyonya Kim ( _soon to be_ ) melihat rumah barunya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa puas sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

"Yah! Bagaimana kita pulang nanti?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ommo!"

Jongin segera berlari tunggang langgang menuju halaman rumah. "Ya! Park Chanyeol! Antarkan kami pulang terlebih dahulu!"

Nihil, Chanyeol sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

"Ku rasa ini lebih cocok untukmu." Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah jas pada Chanyeol. Belum juga jas itu diterima, wanita mungil itu sudah mengulurkan beberapa jas lain. "Ku rasa yang ini lebih bagus. Ah ani, kau harus mencoba semuanya dan biarkan aku melihatnya."

Alih-alih melakukan hal yang seperti drama lakukan dimana pengantin wanita mencoba gaunnya dan mempelai pria menunggu dengan jantung meletup-letup, Chanyeol justru terlihat seperti pengantin wanita yang harus mencoba beberapa jas yang dipihkan Baekhyun sementara wanita itu disibukkan dengan game online yang ada diponselnya.

"Aniya!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. Ini sudah jas ketujuhnya dalam kurun waktu satu jam.

"Aku akan memilih yang ini saja, tidak perlu mencobanya." Putus Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendelik tak setuju.

"I told you, choose this one!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Aniya Baek, kau bisa membelinya untuk kekasihmu. Aku akan memilih yang ini saja." Chanyeol mengulurkan jas yang dipilihnya pada petugas yang berjaga. Baekhyun merebut jas itu dan menggantinya dengan pilihannya.

"Arraseo, arraseo." Chanyeol menyerah. "Kka, kau harus mencoba gaunmu apakah ukurannya sudah benar atau belum. Aku harus kembali ke kantor segera."

Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya. "Wae?"

"Sesuatu terjadi, Presdir Byun membutuhkanku."

"Bukankah kau sudah mengambil day offmu untuk persiapan pernikahan Jongin." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang akan menikah bukan aku. Oh, haruskah kau memanggil kekasihmu untuk mengantarmu pulang?"

"Ia memiliki banyak jadwal sidang hari ini."

"Baiklah, cobalah gaunmu. Aku akan menuggumu sampai selesai."

Baekhyun menghela nafas kecewa saat tidak mendapati Chanyeol dimanapun ketika ia selesai mengenakan gaunnya. Ia ingin memamerkannya pada pria itu tapi pria itu justru tidak ada dimanapun.

"Tuan Park sedang berada di toilet nona Byun."

Baekhyun mengangguk pasarah. "Ku rasa tidak ada masalah dengan gaun ini. Aku akan melepasnya sekarang."

.

 **e)(o**

 **Man Conversation**

Dua orang pria duduk tenang di sebuah bangku café bernuansa alam. Nampakanya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Hanya terdengar alunan musik yang memang diputar oleh pihak pengelola café itu untuk menghibur pelanggan.

Yang lebih tinggi berdeham. "Jadi, ada apa dengan pertemuan ini?" Tanyanya pada akhirnya.

"Kau pasti sudah bisa menebaknya bukan Patk Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, tidak berniat berbasa-basi sedikitpun. "Baekhyun."

"Kau benar. Ini soal kekasihku dan mantan kekasihmu." Chanyeol tersenyum pahit.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Ya. Secara tidak sengaja."

Chanyeol melempar tatapan datar pada pria yang duduk di seberangnya. "Kau juga melihatnya tapi tidak melakukan apapun." Yang ditatap nampak terkejut.

"Kau melihatnya?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau bahkan tidak berani menegur kami. Aku sedikit kecewa Baekhyun memilihmu sebagai kekasihnya." Chanyeol bersuara. "Ah maafkan aku, maksudku adalah-"

"Aniya. Aku memahaminya. Kau benar. Aku memang pengecut."

"Kenapa kau diam saja malam itu? Baekhyun kekasihmu."

"Lalu aku harus berlari kepada kalian dan menghajarmu sampai sekarat?" Pria itu berucap sinis. "Aku seorang pengacara yang tahu betul konsekuensinya. Lagi pula, aku belum pernah melihat Baekhyun sebahagia dan sesedih itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Mungkin itu membuatku sedikit terkejut."

"Kau benar. Kau ingin aku meminta maaf? Aku bisa melakukannya tapi maaf, tidak sedikitpun terpintas dalam benakku menyesali perbuatanku hari itu. Aku sama pengecutnya denganmu."

Pria yang lebih pendek tertawa. "Baekhyun hamil, apa kau akan bertanggung jawab untuk itu? Ia memutuskanku lewat sambungan telefon." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku sudah melamarnya dan ia menerimaku."

"Pastikan kali ini kau menjaganya dengan benar Park."

"Tentu saja."

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan meminta maaf padaku? Bagaimanapun kau sudah merebut kekasihku dan bahkan menghamilinya."

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan membuat satu permohonan agar kau dipertemukan dengan wanita lain yang lebih baik."

"Wae? Apa itu bentuk penyesalanmu?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ani. Agar kau tidak melihat ke arah wanitaku lagi."

Kedua pria itu tertawa.

"Ku rasa memang hanya kau yang bisa membuat seseorang seperti Baekhyun tahkluk. Amteun. Chukkae!"

"Aku berniat mengirim sebuah kartu undangan padamu tapi Baekhyun sudah pasti akan melarangku. Aku akan meminta maaf padamu untuk itu. Mianhamnida."

"Kau benar-benar-"

"Na kanda." Chanyeol menggoyangkan ponselnya. "Sepertinya ia mengetahui pertemuan ini. Baekhyun terus menerus menghubungiku."

"Hum, pergilah."

.

.

 **END**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

Terima kasih semua atas 88 review, 65 favorit dan 58 follownya sampai FF ini berakhir!

Saya menyadari banyak dari kalian yang mungkin tidak membaca ini wkwk tapi bagi yang belum tahu, FF ini ada **_sequel_** nya berjudul **_Baby_** terpisah dari FF ini. Juga **_side story_** khusus Kaisoo dengan judul **_What Fate Say_**.

Special part ini saya buat sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada kalian dan saya menyadari kalau ada beberapa bagian yang lupa dijelaskan wkwk mungkin kalau masih ada pertanyaan atau part yang mengganjal bisa ditinggalkan di review, jika ada waktu saya buat part khusus penjelasannya.

P.s. kekasih Baekhyun memang sengaja saya buat misterius karena saya bingung mau cast siapa wkwkwk

Dear kalian di chapter 9 yang belum saya sebut namanya, **ParkYooAh** , **neomuchanbaek1** , **guests** , **frizblup** , **parkobyunxo** , **kepala jamur** , **Phe19920110** , **kyungie22** , **Kazuma B'tomat** , **pcyB.I** , **KimDoYoon** , **Nopaa** , **giantyeolda** , **SHEVANNY DISPATCH** , **Byunpark614** , **MeAsCBHS** , **Baeks06** , **winterlove88** , **HUNNIEHAN794** , **whitecotton4** , **Bee Payol**.

Thank you and Love ya all~

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


End file.
